GameBook
by fringiestephy
Summary: Les failles se multiplient entre les deux mondes. Pour contrer l’invasion, la Division Fringe se voit confier par Broyles une enquête particulière. Les investigations de Peter et Olivia les emmènent de l’autre côté de cette réalité…
1. Chapter 1 : La Route Obscure

**GAMEBOOK**

**Disclaimer** : Fringe est la propriété de Warner Bros Television, Bad Robot et Fringe Element Films. Tous droits réservés.  
**Spoilers** : Saison 1, Saison 2 jusqu'à _The Bishop Revival_.  
******Résumé : **Les failles se multiplient entre les deux mondes. Pour contrer l'invasion, la Division Fringe se voit confier par Broyles une enquête particulière. Les investigations de Peter et Olivia les emmènent de l'autre côté de cette réalité…  
**Keywords **: Enquête, Fringe Division, mythologie, univers multiples, P/O

_Immenses remerciements à Lunastelle qui n'a pas hésité à prendre du temps pour me relire, me corriger et me conseiller ! Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Tu n'imagines pas :) !!  
Et merci à Xeen de m'avoir redonné envie d'écrire des fics !_

* * *

**Première partie : La Route Obscure**

La nuit était tombée et le froid se faisait plus vif. Les rues étaient désertes. La lumière neutre des lampadaires se reflétait à intervalles réguliers sur le trottoir mouillé. Olivia serra son trench-coat contre elle et accéléra le pas pour regagner son appartement. Elle en était à mi-chemin lorsqu'elle aperçut du coin de l'œil une vibration déchirer l'air.  
La peur fondit sur elle subitement, enveloppant sa poitrine d'une chape glacée. L'univers allait s'ouvrir comme un cocon mûr et…  
Tout devint rouge sang. Elle s'éveilla brusquement.  
Elle se redressa dans son lit, légèrement tremblante. L'appartement était plongé dans le silence et l'obscurité. Le ronronnement entêtant du réfrigérateur parvint jusqu'à elle. Elle relâcha son souffle dans un soupir de soulagement.  
Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.  
Les cauchemars se faisaient plus nombreux, ces derniers temps. Ils revenaient la hanter régulièrement. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle croyait avoir pris l'habitude de cette nouvelle réalité. Elle pensait avoir accepté l'idée de cet abîme empli d'univers tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Mais en réalité, son esprit luttait encore pour comprendre. Et l'instinct avait pris le dessus. Les peurs ancestrales revenaient. Une terreur venue du fond des âges.  
Elle se leva, repoussant les couvertures. Impossible de se rendormir. Elle ne comptait pas même essayer. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, alluma la télévision, se mit à zapper machinalement. Elle arrêta son choix sur un épisode de Mister Bean. Il ne parvint pas à lui arracher l'ombre d'un sourire. L'angoisse la tenaillait. Mister Bean, en dépit de ses grimaces, était transparent. Un autre spectacle se déroulait derrière les yeux hagards d'Olivia, encore emplis de sommeil. Un spectacle intérieur effrayant.  
Elle s'arracha avec effort à ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle abrutisse ses sens pour occuper son esprit.  
Elle prit son iPod et mit le volume à fond. Faire souffrir quelques moments ses tympans était un moindre mal. Elle avait pensé à se détendre dans un bon bain chaud, mais elle répugnait à se déshabiller maintenant. Elle détestait se sentir vulnérable dans ces instants. Si l'univers basculait...  
Mais la musique ne parvenait pas à la distraire. Le cauchemar était prégnant. Elle soupira en éteignant le lecteur. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire.

Il n'était que quatre heures du matin lorsque le téléphone de Broyles se mit à sonner. La main du Directeur de la Fringe Division émergea des couvertures et tâtonna sur la table de chevet pour trouver le combiné. Elle finit par le saisir et le ramena sous le drap.  
— Allô ?  
Il se passa quelques instants de silence absolu. Lentement, la main réapparut et reposa le combiné sur son support. Puis brusquement la couverture fut projetée en l'air et Broyles bondit hors de son lit, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon.  
Il était athlétique, et les muscles jouaient nerveusement sous sa peau. Son visage était grave et la nouvelle reçue par téléphone paraissait l'avoir définitivement tiré du sommeil.  
Il enfila rapidement une chemise posée négligemment sur une chaise et attrapa son cellulaire. Il composa un numéro et la voix de Nina Sharp se fit entendre à son oreille :  
— Phillip ? J'attendais ton appel.  
— C'est arrivé quand, exactement ?  
— Il y a une heure. Ça s'accélère, Phillip. Il va falloir agir et vite.  
— On se retrouve au QG dans vingt minutes.  
— Je pense que tu devrais l'appeler.  
Broyles éluda la remarque :  
— A tout de suite.  
Il termina de s'habiller à la hâte, glissa le Browning dans son holster et sortit vivement de l'appartement.

Il parvint moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard au lieu du rendez-vous, au dernier étage d'un immeuble anonyme. Au fond d'un couloir faiblement éclairé se trouvait une pièce plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Et au centre de la pièce, des hommes en costumes gris s'étaient rassemblés autour d'une table, leurs visages indistincts dans le clair-obscur. Parmi eux se tenait Nina, vêtue d'une longue robe pourpre, un châle sur les épaules. Elle accueillit Broyles d'un sourire poli. Ses yeux n'avaient aucune expression. D'un geste mécanique, elle fit signe à Phillip de se joindre au groupe. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et son bras robotique luisait dans la pénombre.  
— A combien en sommes-nous ? lança Broyles en s'asseyant en face d'elle.  
— Six. Et il semblerait que trois autres se soient ouvertes depuis le premier appel, répondit-elle lentement.  
Broyles la regarda fixement.  
— Ils sont nombreux à être passés ?  
Nina se tourna vers l'un des individus présents et l'interrogea du regard. L'homme croisa les mains sur la table :  
— Une vingtaine, tout au plus. Mais nous avons du nouveau.  
Il se pencha et saisit un attaché-case posé près de sa chaise. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une série de clichés de médiocre qualité. On y voyait les contours flous d'une créature indéterminée.  
« Ils ont amené ça avec eux.  
Broyles prit l'une des photos et l'étudia longuement.  
— Et ces brèches ? Où se sont-elles ouvertes, exactement ? A-t-on défini un périmètre ?  
— Pas encore. Il semblerait que leurs positions soient aléatoires, fit Nina sans cesser de fixer Broyles. Elle reprit : « Phillip, je pense que tu devrais l'appeler.  
Il détourna le regard et serra les mâchoires. Il paraissait ennuyé. Nina posa sa main sur son bras :  
— Elle pourrait nous aider.  
Il finit par se retourner vers elle et planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens :  
— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure d'exercices intenses qu'Olivia décida qu'elle pouvait s'arrêter. Elle était en sueur mais au moins le cauchemar s'était dissipé. Rien de tel que l'exercice physique pour se nettoyer l'esprit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains et prit une longue douche, fraîche et stimulante. Elle se sentait bien mieux à présent. Le cauchemar avait été bref mais intense. Les sensations avaient été si puissantes qu'elles l'avaient complètement destabilisée. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à maîtriser davantage ses émotions. Elles commençaient à prendre le pas sur son sang-froid et cela l'inquiétait.  
Elle sortit de la douche, enfila un peignoir et entreprit de se préparer un café. La lumière du jour commençait à filtrer par les persiennes. Il y avait du soleil et cela acheva de lui redonner le moral. Une dure journée s'annonçait. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses frayeurs nocturnes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au labo, Walter était en train de déjeuner. C'était un spectacle à la fois comique et consternant. Walter était capable d'absorber des portions gargantuesques, mais il se salissait comme un enfant. Pour l'instant, il était en train d'émietter un biscuit dans un récipient d'un air concentré.  
— Bonjour, Walter, fit Olivia en entrant.  
Il releva la tête et lui sourit.  
— Bonjour Olivia. Vous avez bien dormi ?  
_La question à ne pas poser,_ se dit Olivia.  
— Très bien, mentit-elle. Et vous ?  
— Oh, moi… fut la seule réponse qu'il lui donna.  
Elle se dirigea vers lui et observa son manège.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Walter ?  
Il ne releva pas les yeux pour lui répondre.  
— Je vérifie une théorie sur les miettes.  
Elle hocha la tête, bien décidée à ne pas en savoir davantage.  
— Hum. Où est Peter ?  
— Il est allé acheter quelques pancakes.  
— Pour votre théorie ?  
— Non, pour Astrid, fit Walter avec un grand sourire. La pauvre n'a rien mangé depuis hier soir.  
— Oh, je vois. Le petit déjeuner au labo va devenir une tradition, alors ?  
— Et vous Olivia ? Je parie que vous avez le ventre vide.  
Olivia lui sourit sans répondre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au labo, cherchant Astrid du regard. Elle allait poser la question à Walter lorsque son cellulaire se mit à biper. C'était Astrid.  
— Olivia, l'agent Broyles cherche à vous joindre. Il vous attend. C'est urgent.  
— OK, Astrid, j'arrive. Où êtes-vous ? Walter déjeune seul au labo.  
— J'ai été appelée tôt ce matin par la Division. Je serai au labo d'ici une demi-heure. Peter n'est pas avec lui ?  
— Pas pour le moment. Okay, dites à Broyles que j'arrive. Merci.  
Walter mouilla le bout de son index et commença à collecter les miettes qui constellaient sa blouse. Il leva son doigt humide vers Olivia :  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Olivia. Peter ne va plus tarder maintenant. Vous vouliez le voir ?  
— Non… ça attendra. Merci Walter. A tout-à-l'heure… et bon appétit.  
— Marchi, répondit Walter, la bouche pleine.

Olivia quitta le labo vaguement déçue. Passer par Harvard avant de rejoindre les bureaux du FBI était toujours un moment plaisant. Elle avait appris à apprécier la compagnie fantasque de Walter et la bienveillance tranquille d'Astrid. Et surtout, la présence rassurante de Peter, toujours disponible et solide comme un roc au milieu d'un torrent impétueux. Il était brillant et un tantinet égocentrique, mais aussi capable de bravoure et d'une grande générosité. Elle aurait été heureuse de le croiser ce matin, avant de replonger dans les méandres habituels de ses enquêtes. Tant pis. Ce serait pour plus tard. Peut-être avant la fin de la journée, si elle avait de la chance. Pour le moment, le Devoir l'appelait. Et elle l'aurait bien envoyé sur les roses, mais elle était trop honnête pour faillir à ses obligations. Visiblement, Broyles avait besoin d'elle. Et bien que ce soit gratifiant, elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de monter au front. Le danger grandissait chaque jour et Olivia sentait ses défenses se déliter lentement. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Sa confiance devenait ces jours-ci peau de chagrin.

Une fois arrivée au FBI, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers les quartiers de Broyles, sans prendre le temps de passer par son propre bureau. Astrid avait dit que c'était urgent et on ne faisait pas attendre Phillip Broyles.  
Elle frappa deux coups brefs à la porte et attendit qu'il l'invite à entrer. Il était assis à son bureau lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce.  
— Bonjour Monsieur.  
— Asseyez-vous, Dunham, fit-il en lui indiquant le siège face à lui.  
Elle s'assit et attendit, les mains sur ses genoux.  
— Vous vouliez me voir ? hasarda-t-elle, constatant qu'il tardait à entamer la conversation. Il la fixait d'un air absent, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à se décider. Puis tout à coup, il se lança.  
— J'ai une mission à vous confier. Il y a quelques années, j'ai travaillé sur une enquête particulièrement difficile. J'ai eu recours aux services d'une personne… spéciale. J'ai besoin que vous la recontactiez.  
Il lui tendit un épais dossier qu'elle compulsa d'un air concentré. Sur la première page, on y voyait l'image d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux yeux pétillants.  
— Soline Forrester, lut Olivia, adressant un regard interrogateur à son supérieur.  
— La photo est ancienne. Elle doit avoir la trentaine bien sonnée aujourd'hui. D'après mes sources, elle est écrivain et habite dans le Maine. Je ne crois pas…  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, puis reprit :  
« Je ne crois pas qu'elle acceptera de revenir collaborer avec nous, mais tentez votre chance. Dans tous les cas, il faut absolument que vous récupériez l'un de ses manuscrits. Il peut nous aider.  
— Vous parlez du Projet ? s'enquit Olivia, qui avait bien perçu la tension qui émanait de Broyles.  
Il acquiesça lentement.  
— D'autres brèches se sont ouvertes, confirma-t-il d'une voix grave. Ils commencent à traverser.  
Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Olivia. Même en ayant juste entr'aperçut la menace, elle savait instinctivement ce que cela signifiait. L'entraînement qu'elle suivait depuis quelques mois avec ses coéquipiers avait accéléré son immersion dans le monde inquiétant des réalités alternatives et des univers parallèles. Un monde en perpétuelle mouvance, aux contours instables, qui pouvait disparaître et se transformer à chaque seconde. Un monde où le combat essentiel était de rester sain d'esprit. Dans cette réalité improbable, Walter s'était curieusement épanoui. Il était dans cet univers changeant comme un poisson dans l'eau. A croire qu'il en connaissait la nature depuis des lustres.  
— Comment s'appelle ce manuscrit ? demanda Olivia en feuilletant le dossier. C'est en rapport avec ZFT ?  
— Non. Il s'agit d'un roman, qui s'intitule _La Route Obscure_.  
— Un roman ? Olivia haussa un sourcil.  
— Oui, mais ne vous méprenez pas. Ce n'est pas un roman ordinaire.  
Un peu déroutée, Olivia se leva comme Broyles l'invitait à partir :  
— Vous trouverez ses coordonnées dans le dossier. Dites-lui que vous venez de ma part. Je suis un peu resté comme… un ami, pour elle.

Peter serra le sac de viennoiseries contre sa poitrine et pressa le pas. Quelle idée stupide avait-il eu de se rendre dans une _french bakery _! Il aurait dû se douter qu'il y aurait de l'affluence à cette heure-ci. Il fulminait en particulier contre la horde de mamies pimpantes qui étaient entrées dans la boulangerie juste avant lui. Elles avaient commencé à discuter avec la boulangère, à parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Puis du tour de taille des pigeons obèses qui pullulaient au bord de leurs fenêtres — Mon Dieu, avez-vous vu comme ils sont gros c'est tout à fait horrible pauvres bêtes. Et pendant ce temps, Peter attendait son tour. Comptant nerveusement les petits pains et les croissants qui s'amenuisaient dans les corbeilles en osier. Il avait perdu un temps fou dans cette boulangerie. Il avait pourtant pris soin de partir tôt, pour avoir une chance de voir Olivia au labo à son retour. Avant qu'elle ne parte au FBI. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il arriverait trop tard…

Il fit irruption dans le labo en coup de vent et découvrit que ses craintes étaient fondées. Pas de traces d'Olivia. Son père était attablé et grignotait des madeleines.  
— Peter ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Astrid est affamée…  
Peter soupira et déposa son précieux colis sur la table. Astrid vint à petites foulées humer l'odeur des pains au chocolat encore tièdes.  
— Mmmmh merci Peter.  
— Je suis désolé. La boulangerie a été prise en otage par une armée de petites mamies. On devrait leur interdire de sortir entre 7 et 20h.  
Astrid pouffa en croquant dans une chouquette.  
— Olivia est passée, fit Walter en s'essuyant la bouche. Je crois bien qu'elle voulait te voir…  
— Ah oui ? Quelque chose d'urgent ?  
Peter était soudainement devenu inquiet. Depuis quelques temps, Olivia passait beaucoup de temps à se préparer à visiter l'autre réalité. Et Peter avait bien l'intention de ne pas la laisser y aller sans lui. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas l'exposer et craignait qu'elle soit envoyée de l'autre côté sans qu'il en soit prévenu.  
Walter s'approcha de son fils et le considéra longuement :  
— Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, fils.  
Peter regarda son père avec des sentiments mêlés. Walter était si surprenant. Il semblait vivre dans un autre monde et percevait pourtant des subtilités que les amis les plus proches de Peter ne savaient pas reconnaître.  
Il ne répondit pas à Walter et s'éclipsa dans le bureau qu'occupait Olivia quand elle restait travailler parmi eux. Il saisit le téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.  
— Allô ? J'ai besoin de toi… Oui. Tout de suite, si tu veux bien. Je voudrais reprendre l'entraînement… Oui. Je pense que c'est pour bientôt… D'accord.  
Il raccrocha, pensif. Son père était entré dans la pièce et le fixait sans parler. Lorsque Peter se retourna, il découvrit Walter et son regard incisif posé sur lui.  
— Si Olivia le découvre… murmura Walter.  
Peter soutint le regard de son père.  
— Je ne fais rien d'illégal.  
— Tu ne devrais pas le lui cacher.  
Il s'approcha de son fils et posa une main sur son épaule.  
« Je sais que tu veux la protéger. Je le comprends. Mais tu ne peux pas agir ainsi. Tu n'es pas supposé suivre cet entraînement. Tu n'es pas un agent spécial.  
— Peu importe mon statut, Walter. Je suis le plus qualifié pour accompagner Olivia de l'autre côté. Je sais exactement à quoi m'attendre. Et je n'ai pas peur.  
Walter serra l'épaule de son fils dans sa main.  
— Je sais, fils. Mais… il faut que tu sois plus prudent. C'est extrêmement dangereux. Crois-moi. Tu ne dois pas aller là-bas.  
Peter sourit à son père d'un air confiant, pour le rassurer. Mais Walter ne fut pas dupe. Il savait lire dans les yeux de son fils.


	2. Chapter 2 : Soline Forrester

**Deuxième partie : Soline Forrester**

Olivia parvint à la petite ville de Kidston, Maine, en milieu d'après-midi. C'était une petite ville grise sans grand charme, aux rues tortueuses flanquées de bâtiments sales. Olivia se sentait heureuse de n'y être que de passage.  
Les nuages s'amoncellaient dans le ciel bas. Un orage pointait. L'air était humide et plutôt malsain.  
Elle s'arrêta le long d'un trottoir et vérifia l'adresse de l'écrivain libellée dans le dossier. C'était bien ici. Elle regarda une dernière fois la photo de la jeune femme et se demanda à quoi elle pouvait ressembler aujourd'hui. Plus de douze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'affaire traitée par Broyles. Sur la photo, Soline Forrester avait l'air épanouie et son sourire était franc. Ses yeux noisette ne cachaient aucun mensonge. Quel était donc son secret ? Pourquoi Broyles avait-il besoin d'elle ? Qu'était _La Route Obscure _?  
Olivia referma le dossier et sortit du véhicule. Elle se dirigea vers une maison qui paraissait aussi grise que les autres. Le lichen avait envahi la façade et pourrissait sous les gouttières. L'air sentait l'humus mouillé. Olivia referma le col de sa chemise avant de frapper à la porte. Il faisait frais et elle commençait à avoir froid. Elle pensa fugitivement qu'elle aurait dû prendre son écharpe.  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement. La silhouette d'une femme se dessina derrière la vitre sale. Puis Soline Forrester apparut.  
— Oui ?  
Olivia eut un léger mouvement de recul. Pas de doute, c'était bien Soline Forrester. Mais elle avait changé. La jeune femme épanouie de la photo n'était plus là. A sa place, une femme entre deux âges se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un visage aux traits tirés, le teint livide et marqué. Des poches sous les yeux, les cheveux emmêlés et ternes. Des vêtements usés aux angles du corps. Une silhouette informe dissimulée sous des frusques ordinaires. Un regard sans reflet et sans profondeur.  
En un instant, Olivia mesura l'implacable déchéance qui avait pris possession de cette femme autrefois rayonnante.  
— Bonjour… euh, madame Forrester ?  
La femme fronça les sourcils. Olivia remarqua la cigarette qui se consummait au bout de ses doigts.  
— Oui ? Qui êtes-vous ?  
Sa voix était rauque et lourde, comme si elle avait beaucoup fumé — ou beaucoup bu. Ses yeux luisaient d'une aura trouble.  
Olivia exhiba son insigne.  
— Je m'appelle Olivia Dunham. Je travaille pour le FBI.  
Soline Forrester se redressa et recula d'un pas.  
— Le FBI ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dans la rue.  
Olivia eut un sourire poli :  
— Non… non, madame, pas du tout. Je suis venue pour vous voir.  
La femme la considéra longuement, sans manifester aucune expression.  
— Pourquoi ? finit-elle par demander d'une voix atone.  
— Heu… puis-je entrer ?  
La femme paraissait extrêmement méfiante. Olivia lui adressa son plus joli sourire. En général, ça fonctionnait. Quand elle souriait, Olivia avait l'air totalement inoffensive.  
Soline Forrester finit par ouvrir sa porte :  
— Entrez.  
Olivia pénétra dans la maison, et fut aussitôt frappée par l'aspect délabré des lieux. Visiblement, Soline Forrester n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une femme d'intérieur. Des objets hétéroclites trainaient un peu partout, le papier peint avait vingt ans d'âge et les meubles étaient recouverts de poussière. L'air sentait le renfermé et les fenêtres étaient occultées par de lourds rideaux opaques. Olivia se sentait oppressée. Elle avait envie de dégager les ouvertures pour laisser entrer la lumière et l'air frais du dehors. Elle n'en laissa rien paraître et s'avança au centre de la pièce. Sur une table basse, on avait posé une bouteille de whisky, bien entamée. Un cendrier malodorant, empli de mégots, était posé juste à côté d'un cahier.  
Olivia se retourna vers Soline Forrester et lui sourit d'un air engageant. La femme referma la porte d'entrée et alluma la lumière.  
— Asseyez-vous, invita-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.  
Olivia s'assit sur le bord du canapé.  
— Merci. Je suis désolée de venir vous déranger ainsi mais… Nous avons besoin de votre aide.  
C'était à quitte ou double. Olivia ne savait pas si c'était une bonne entrée en matière. Elle avait décidé de prendre le risque. Elle ne pensait pas, au vu de cette femme et de ce qu'elle dégageait, que tourner autour du pot était une meilleure idée.  
Soline Forrester la fixa un long moment sans répondre. Ses yeux s'étaient soudainement animés. Mais la lumière qui y brillait ne rassurait pas Olivia. Quelque chose de l'ordre de la folie s'y reflétait.  
— Vous avez besoin de moi ? fit-elle.  
Olivia acquiesça lentement. Elle ne voulait pas développer tout de suite. Elle espérait que Soline rebondisse sur cette introduction laconique.  
« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? fit soudainement Forrester en esquissant un sourire qui illumina brièvement son visage fatigué.  
Prise au dépourvu, Olivia opina du chef :  
— Pourquoi pas ?  
Soline Forrester se leva et se dirigea vers un bar au fond de la pièce. Elle entrouvrit une porte et Olivia aperçut une collection impressionnante de bouteilles d'alcool, alignées sur l'étagère comme des soldats au front. Forrester prit l'une d'entre elles et l'ouvrit. Elle versa un peu de la boisson dans un verre et l'apporta à Olivia.  
— Vous préférez peut-être du gin ? fit-elle d'un regard inquisiteur.  
— Non, c'est parfait, merci, répondit Olivia, sans la quitter elle-même des yeux.  
Elle trempa les lèvres dans l'alcool et reposa le verre. C'était fort.  
Soline Forrester ne s'était pas rassise. Elle sortit une nouvelle cigarette d'un paquet de sa poche et l'alluma. Son regard, posé en biais sur Olivia, était incisif.  
— Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? Qui vous a donné mon adresse ?  
Olivia prit une profonde inspiration. Elle allait répondre lorsque l'arrivée impromptue d'un chaton la coupa dans son élan. L'animal traversa le salon, venu de nulle part. Il vint se lover en miaulant contre les jambes de sa maîtresse. Soline Forrester se pencha et le caressa avec tendresse. A la vision de ce seul geste, Olivia comprit la raison de la vie désoeuvrée de Soline Forrester. La solitude.  
Le chaton continuait de miauler en faisant le dos rond. Ses longues moustaches délicates frémissaient entre les doigts de Soline. Olivia observait la scène, lorsqu'elle aperçut des photos d'enfants qui égayaient le mur opposé. Une dizaine de cadres bon marché illustrés de clichés d'enfants, tous très différents, souriants et expressifs. Ces photographies se révélaient en total contraste avec le décor environnant. Un arc-en-ciel dans un tunnel. Mais Olivia n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage. Soline avait délaissé le chaton et exhalait une bouffée de nicotine dans sa direction :  
— Qui vous a envoyé chez moi ?  
Olivia déglutit :  
— Phillip Broyles. Il m'a dit que vous étiez amis.  
Lentement, très lentement, un sourire incertain se dessina sur les lèvres de l'écrivain.  
— Phillip Broyles… vous a dit ça ?  
Elle prit son verre et en avala le contenu cul sec.  
« On va dire ça comme ça, murmura-t-elle d'une façon énigmatique.  
Elle fixa à nouveau Olivia, mais son regard avait changé. Il paraissait s'être adouci.  
— Je m'en doutais. Le FBI vient rarement me visiter sans raison. Vous savez, fit-elle en se rasseyant face à Olivia, ça fait plus de dix ans que je n'ai pas vu Phillip Broyles. C'est votre collègue ?  
Olivia eut un sourire amusé.  
— Non, madame Forrester. C'est mon patron.  
— Oh. Je vois. Comment va-t-il ?  
— Ça va.  
Olivia n'était pas disposée à en révéler davantage. Soline reprit :  
— Et que me veut-il exactement, au bout de tout ce temps ?  
— Nous avons besoin de l'un de vos romans que vous étiez en train d'écrire à l'époque. _La Route Obscure_. Il n'a pas été édité à notre connaissance.  
Soline Forrester se figea. La mention du manuscrit semblait l'avoir troublée.  
— Mademoiselle… comment est-ce, votre nom, déjà ?  
— Dunham. Olivia Dunham.  
— Mademoiselle Dunham, je crois qu'il doit y avoir une petite erreur. Je pense que Phillip Broyles est au courant. Ce manuscrit n'existe plus. Je n'écris plus depuis dix ans.  
Olivia cilla. Elle se remémorait les informations distillées dans le rapport que lui avait remis Broyles.  
— Je… N'êtes-vous pas écrivain ? hasarda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
Soline Forrester soupira et prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette.  
— Ecrivain… répéta-t-elle rêveusement. Je ne dirais pas ça. Pas vraiment.  
Elle sourit à Olivia et pour la première fois de leur entrevue, ce sourire était franc et entier. Il rappela à Olivia la jeune femme brune de la photo, douze ans plus tôt.  
« Ça fait longtemps que j'y ai renoncé, acheva Soline.  
Olivia ne comprenait pas.  
— Il est pourtant mentionné dans votre passeport que vous êtes écrivain… insista-t-elle.  
— Mes papiers… disent que je suis auteur, en effet, consentit Forrester. Voulez-vous vraiment voir ce que j'écris ?  
Maintenant, son sourire était empreint de tristesse. Olivia acquiesça.  
Forrester se releva, caressa le chaton qui somnolait à ses pieds et se dirigea vers une bibliothèque face à elles. Elle revint vers Olivia avec de petits livres colorés. Elle les jeta sans façon sur la table basse, manquant renverser la bouteille de whisky. Olivia comprit immédiatement.  
— La Fabuleuse Histoire de Pierrot le Lapin Nain, Les Contes de la Lune Rousse, Petites Merveilles au fond du Jardin, La Princesse Oubliée, Les Comptines du Poussin Bleu, récita Soline d'un ton pour le moins dédaigneux.  
« Voilà ma prose. Voilà mes fans, ajouta-t-elle en désignant d'un geste les photos d'enfants derrière elle. Des contes pour enfants. Voilà ce que j'écris, mademoiselle Dunham. Est-ce que les Comptines du Poussin Bleu peuvent aider le FBI, dites-moi ?  
Elle commençait à devenir cynique et Olivia comprit que la situation n'allait pas tarder à lui échapper.  
— Madame Forrester… A l'époque de votre collaboration avec Phillip Broyles, vous écriviez des romans policiers. Vous avez commencé une histoire intitulée _La Route Obscure_, n'avez-vous pas gardé le manuscrit original ? De quoi parlait cette histoire ?  
Soline Forrester demeura un long moment sans répondre. Elle regardait Olivia avec des sentiments mêlés. Olivia soutenait son regard sans ciller, l'air grave.  
— Phillip ne vous a rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne savez pas de quoi il s'agit… soupira Soline.  
Elle se rassit.  
« Très bien… Je vais vous raconter. Il y a quinze ans, j'écrivais des romans policiers, c'est vrai. Ma toute première histoire s'appelait _La Station Waterloo. _Ça racontait l'enquête d'un flic sur les traces d'un serial killer. A l'époque, je ne me documentais pas beaucoup sur mes sujets. J'écrivais un peu à l'instinct. Mais… quand j'ai terminé l'histoire…  
Soline hésitait à poursuivre, perdue dans ses souvenirs.  
« Je me suis rendue compte que… que la plupart des évènements que j'avais imaginés étaient en train de se réaliser.  
Olivia se pencha vers Soline pour mieux l'écouter. L'écrivain murmurait plus qu'elle ne parlait, comme si elle évoquait des secrets. Des tabous. Ses mains ne nouaient et se dénouaient, ses yeux paraissaient perdus dans d'obscurs souvenirs.  
« Sur l'instant, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt excitant, vaguement inquiétant. Et puis je suis passée à autre chose, je me suis dit que ce n'était que des coïncidences... Rien d'important. Et j'ai commencé une autre histoire. Alors que j'en étais à peu près à la moitié, les scènes les plus horribles que j'avais imaginées se réalisèrent _pour de vrai_. »  
Maintenant, Soline tremblait. Olivia était mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce récit surprenant. Soline Forrester avait-elle encore toute sa tête ? Visiblement, elle était alcoolique, fumait comme un pompier — et peut-être se droguait-elle. Elle vivait seule, aigrie par son échec professionnel, avait perdu ses repères et peut-être une partie de sa raison.  
Elle leva les yeux vers Dunham. Elle était au bord des larmes.  
« J'ai commencé à avoir peur. Les évènements devenaient effrayants. Ils en parlaient aux actualités. Ensuite, il y a eu cet homme, ce type qui se faisait appeler John Doe… »  
Olivia acquiesça pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Elle se souvenait de l'affaire John Doe. Ça remontait à plus de dix ans. Un meurtrier particulièrement sanguinaire qui torturait et mutilait ses victimes pour leur extorquer de l'argent. A l'époque Olivia était encore à l'Ecole des Marines et elle se souvenait des efforts de la Police pour arrêter le tueur. Elle savait aussi que Broyles avait travaillé sur cette affaire.  
« John Doe était le nom de mon personnage, fit Soline Forrester.  
Sa voix se brisa.  
« J'avais écris exactement ce qu'il allait faire quelques semaines plus tard.  
Elle releva la tête et fixa Olivia avec dureté :  
« Ces coïncidences ont commencé à me rendre folle. J'ai fini par contacter la Police pour leur expliquer ce qui se passait et voir comment je pouvais les aider. Peut-être mon histoire anticipait-elle sur ce que John Doe allait faire ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser…  
Elle se leva et se versa un autre verre d'alcool.  
« Ils m'ont fait passer des tas de tests. Ils pensaient que j'étais médium ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Vous vous rendez compte ?  
Elle haussa les épaules et but son verre.  
« C'est à cette époque que j'ai rencontré Phillip. Nous avons travaillé ensemble sur cette affaire. C'était… c'était vraiment effrayant.  
Elle regarda Olivia, les yeux embrumés par l'alcool et les souvenirs.  
« On a fini par le coincer. Le jour où il a été sous les verrous, j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'écrire.  
Olivia la considéra longuement, puis interrogea doucement :  
— Pourquoi ? C'est grâce à votre roman qu'il a été arrêté.  
Soline Forrester s'approcha de Dunham et se pencha vers elle. Son haleine était lourde et empestait l'alcool.  
— Je ne suis pas médium, agent Duham. Alors, est-ce grâce à moi qu'il a été arrêté ou à cause de moi qu'il a commis toutes ces horreurs ? Quelle est la vérité ? Suis-je complice, suis-je coupable ? Quelle est ma part dans ses crimes ?  
Olivia s'écarta de Soline et tenta une autre approche.  
— Médium ou pas, comment pourriez-vous être responsable de tout ça ? Pensez-vous vraiment à ce point avoir ce pouvoir ?  
Forrester ne répondit pas. Son regard était confus.  
— _La Route Obscure _est un manuscrit inachevé, laissa-t-elle tomber froidement. Je l'ai jeté. Il racontait l'histoire d'une guerre. Maintenant, sortez de chez moi.

_Ne panique pas. Ne panique pas.  
_Peter rassembla ses esprits et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour déverrouiller le loquet qui maintenait l'écoutille fermée. Sa combinaison moulante le gênait et il devait faire appel à toute son énergie pour maintenir son corps bien aligné en face de la porte. Il avait besoin de respirer, il fallait qu'il respire, _maintenant_. Il sentait ses poumons sur le point d'imploser.  
Le loquet finit par céder et le sas s'ouvrit, laissant l'eau se déverser à grands flots. D'un coup de reins, Peter se jeta dans l'ouverture et hocqueta bruyamment, cherchant son souffle. L'eau s'écoula progressivement dans le second bassin.  
— Bien. Tu y es presque, fit un homme, debout à quelques mètres de la piscine.  
Peter, les bras en croix, était allongé dans l'eau qui finissait de s'écouler lentement. A cet instant, il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il était trop occupé à reprendre son souffle.  
— Tu… rigoles ! Tu vas… me tuer !  
L'homme s'approcha de lui et le regarda avec gravité.  
— Le passage qu'ils vont prendre sera bien plus difficile. L'interstice est pauvre en oxygène et leurs modélisations sont approximatives. Le transfert peut durer plusieurs minutes.  
Peter se redressa sur un coude.  
— Je ne comprends pas. Olivia est déjà passée de l'autre côté sans avoir besoin de tout ça !  
Maintenant, la combinaison lui collait tant à la peau qu'elle commençait à le brûler.  
Son interlocuteur lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux poivre et sel coupés très courts — peut-être un militaire. Ses yeux bleu acier ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion.  
— Olivia a été traitée au Cortexiphan, ne l'oublie pas. Elle possède des facultés que tu n'as pas. En tout cas pas celles-là, ajouta-t-il mystérieusement. D'autre part, je crois savoir qu'elle n'en use pas comme elle le veut. Elle est bien obligée de suivre l'entraînement des autres, elle aussi.  
Peter attrapa la main de l'homme et se releva.  
— Et la machine de Jones ? Pourquoi ne l'utilisent-ils pas ?  
— Elle n'est pas assez stable. Le retour est beaucoup trop incertain. Ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre. En plus, elle est bi-directionnelle. Les autres pourraient l'utiliser pour traverser.  
— Les métamorphes ? Tu parles de la Première Vague ?  
— Non. Je te parle de leurs successeurs. Bien plus dangereux et bien moins humains.  
— Les métamorphes ne sont pas humains.  
— Non, mais ils ont notre apparence et sont faits de chair, au moins en partie.  
Peter plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux de l'homme :  
— Qui sont-ils ? Que nous veulent-ils ?  
— Si nous le savions… soupira l'homme. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'ils sont des espèces de démons. Pas vraiment réels, mais capables de destruction dans notre monde comme dans le leur. Des sortes d'avatars ayant suffisamment de substance pour semer la terreur et la mort.  
— Réjouissant.  
— Va te changer. Si tu veux être prêt, il va falloir reprendre les choses sérieuses.


	3. Chapter 3 : Le choix

**Troisième partie : Le choix**

Olivia sortit de la maison de Soline Forrester avec humeur. L'entrevue n'avait pas tournée à son avantage. Maintenant, elle avait abattu ses cartes et n'avait rien obtenu en retour. Soline Forrester avait jeté le manuscrit. Qui plus est, elle ne semblait pas disposée à coopérer. Réécrire l'histoire, il n'en était pas question.  
Une chose pourtant préoccupait Olivia. Comment Soline Forrester avait-elle pu avoir la précognition de ces affaires sordides ? Était-elle réellement médium ?  
Dunham s'installa au volant de son 4x4 et rouvrit le dossier consacré à l'écrivain.  
_Née le 14 décembre 1973 à Halifax, Nouvelle Ecosse. A déménagé dans le Maine, USA, avec ses parents en 1984. Orpheline de père et de mère depuis 1991 (décédés dans un accident de la route).  
_Olivia relut la première phrase et démarra en direction de Massive Dynamic.

Elle trouva Nina Sharp à son bureau, comme à l'accoutumée. Nina était assise et son bureau était parfaitement rangé. Aucun objet parasite n'y était posé. Olivia retint un sourire amer. Tout cela n'était qu'un décor et Nina ne faisait que donner le change, comme d'habitude.  
— Bonjour Olivia. Quel vent vous amène ?  
— Bonjour madame Sharp. Je viens vous demander un petit service.  
— Je vous écoute.  
Nina lui sourit avec satisfaction. Elle avait toujours l'air très satisfaite de renseigner Olivia lorsqu'elle le lui demandait. Olivia se demandait bien ce que ça cachait.  
— J'enquête sur une personne qui a peut-être été traitée au Cortexiphan. Elle est née dans les années 70.  
— Oh… je vous écoute.  
Nina sortit son PDA de sa poche et pianota quelques instants de sa main gantée.  
— Elle s'appelle Soline Forrester. Elle est écrivain. Née en 73 à Halifax.  
Nina suspendit son geste. Elle releva lentement les yeux vers Olivia.  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous la connaissez ? interrogea cette dernière.  
Nina reposa doucement son PDA. D'un geste, elle invita Olivia à s'asseoir face à elle.  
— Oui, en effet. Je suppose que c'est Phillip Broyles qui vous a demandé de la contacter ?  
— C'est exact. Que savez-vous à son sujet ?  
Nina prit une profonde inspiration.  
— Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle n'a pas été traitée au Cortexiphan.  
Elle secoua la tête, poursuivant :  
« Elle a une sorte de… don. Je suppose qu'elle appellerait plutôt ça une malédiction.  
Olivia hocha la tête :  
— Elle imagine l'avenir.  
— L'avenir le plus sombre et le plus effrayant, confirma Nina. Savez-vous pourquoi nous avons besoin d'elle ?  
— L'agent Broyles m'a parlé d'un roman. _La Route Obscure_. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
— Le Saint-Graal, Olivia. Ni plus ni moins. L'objet le plus précieux pour nous préparer à la guerre qui s'annonce.  
— Dites-m'en plus.  
— Il y a plus de dix ans, Soline Forrester a commencé à écrire _La Route Obscure._ Elle y a décrit précisément comment les Autres vont s'y prendre pour nous attaquer, nous envahir, nous asservir et détruire notre monde. A l'époque, nous n'avions pas imaginé que cette histoire-là puisse devenir vraie. Mais aujourd'hui, les évènements qu'elle a mentionnés dans ce livre ont déjà commencé. Nous avons besoin de _La Route Obscure_ pour contrecarrer les plans de l'ennemi. Avez-vous déjà pu la contacter ? Savez-vous si elle a toujours le manuscrit ? Si elle l'a fini ?  
Olivia pinça les lèvres. Elle hésitait à répondre. Mais Nina avait joué franc-jeu en la renseignant sur Soline.  
— Je suis allée la voir en effet. Malheureusement, elle n'a plus le manuscrit. Et il semblerait qu'elle se refuse à le réécrire.  
Nina accusa le coup. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son visage se décomposa. Olivia comprit que Nina ne cherchait pas à feindre les enjeux.  
— Olivia… Il va falloir la convaincre.

C'est avec une grande lassitude qu'Olivia entra dans le laboratoire de Walter ce soir-là. La journée avait été éprouvante et elle en avait plein les bottes. Elle jeta sa veste sur une table et salua Walter d'un sourire et d'un geste évasif de la main. Il était occupé à manipuler l'une de ses invraisemblables machines, pleines de lumières clignotantes et colorées. Les éclairs, hypnotiques, n'allaient pas tarder à lui donner mal à la tête. Elle détourna le regard et aperçut alors Peter qui sortait du bureau.  
Immédiatement, sa lassitude la quitta, comme un manteau trop lourd glissant le long de ses épaules. Peter avait le don d'illuminer ses journées. Elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle, son sourire d'éternel adolescent sur les lèvres. Dieu, qu'elle aimait ce sourire ! Elle s'approcha de lui, sans remarquer Astrid qui s'était avancée et n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène. Astrid sourit dans l'ombre. Elle aimait observer la danse hésitante de ces deux-là. Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière, un pas de côté. Je m'approche sans te toucher, mais je ne te quitte pas des yeux... Elle savait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore vraiment réalisé eux-mêmes, mais ils faisaient un pas de deux bien compliqué, alors qu'il n'y avait qu'à suivre le rythme. Quelque chose de binaire comme les battements d'un cœur.  
— Ça va ? lança Peter. Tu as l'air fatiguée.  
Il mourait d'envie d'effleurer de sa main l'une de ses mèches blondes à présent défaites, pour la glisser derrière son oreille et dégager son visage. Un geste bien trop familier qu'il s'interdisait.  
— Ça va, répondit Olivia dans un souffle.  
Mais elle ne savait pas mentir et la déception se lisait sur son visage. Walter avait délaissé son horrible machine et s'avançait vers eux.  
— De mauvaises nouvelles ?  
Astrid s'était approchée aussi et interrogeait Olivia du regard.  
— En fait… Je n'ai pas de très bonnes nouvelles en effet, finit-elle par avouer.  
Elle s'assit sur le bord de la table et les regarda lentement, les uns après les autres.  
« Broyles m'a demandé de contacter un écrivain qui est aussi médium. Elle est en quelque sorte capable d'écrire le futur. Elle a autrefois commencé un roman racontant la guerre entre les univers. Broyles et Nina Sharp pensent que ce roman peut nous aider à lutter contre les failles qui s'ouvrent entre les mondes. Malheureusement… Elle a jeté le manuscrit et renoncé à écrire ses histoires. Et j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est sans appel.  
— Mais pourquoi ? fit Astrid. Lui a-t-on expliqué à quel point c'était important ?  
— Elle est terrorisée par son don, répondit Olivia. Elle pense être responsable des évènements qu'elle a imaginés et qui finissent par se produire dans la réalité.  
— Mmm, fit Peter, personnalité schizotypique.  
— Dites-moi, fit Walter, elle vit seule, n'est-ce pas ?  
Olivia le regarda avec intensité.  
— En effet. Je crois bien qu'elle n'a qu'un chaton pour toute compagnie.  
Walter acquiesça lentement.  
— Vous a-t-elle parue en bonne santé ? Avez-vous remarqué si elle souffrait d'une quelconque addiction ?  
Olivia haussa les épaules :  
— Elle boit, fume et peut-être prend-elle des drogues, je l'ignore, mais elle n'a pas l'air en très bonne santé en effet.  
— OK, fit Peter. Elle est alcoolique, droguée, asociale et elle a des délires égocentriques. C'est encourageant. Comment la convaincre d'écrire le roman ? Peut-être en est-elle devenue incapable ?  
— Elle écrit des contes pour enfants, remarqua Olivia. Elle doit être capable d'écrire encore.  
— Des contes pour enfants ? releva Walter, tout sourire. J'aimerais bien les lire. J'adore les contes.  
Peter lui jeta un regard consterné.  
— Comment allons-nous faire pour la convaincre ?  
— Mais c'est évident, fit Walter en levant un doigt pour faire silence autour de lui.  
— Ah oui ? fit Peter, sarcastique. Je t'en prie, dis-nous le fond de ta pensée. Nous sommes suspendus à tes lèvres.  
— Mais… avez-vous déjà oublié de quoi nous parlons ? fit Walter d'un air contrarié. Quand a-t-elle écrit ce roman ?  
— Elle a commencé à l'écrire il y a plus de dix ans, répondit Dunham. Mais elle ne l'a jamais terminé.  
— Très bien, fit Walter.  
Il s'éloigna d'eux en faisant voleter les plans de sa blouse et attrapa le tableau noir dont il se servait régulièrement pour leur expliquer ses théories. Il prit un morceau de craie et traça une ligne :  
« Voici votre écrivain il y a dix ans…  
A ce stade, Olivia, Peter et Astrid avaient déjà compris. Mais ils attendaient la suite de la démonstration pour être sûrs de la solution effarante qu'il s'apprêtait à leur proposer. Walter traça deux lignes divergentes, puis en désigna une :  
« Voilà votre écrivain aujourd'hui.  
Il entoura le point à partir duquel divergeaient les chemins.  
« Ici, il y a dix ans, elle a fait un choix. Renoncer et passer à autre chose.  
— Walter… commença Peter.  
Walter souligna la deuxième route :  
— Voilà votre écrivain, dans l'autre réalité. La réalité où elle a choisi de finir le roman.  
Il se tourna vers eux, un sourire enfantin sur le visage :  
« Il faut aller chercher le livre dans l'autre réalité !  
Un silence suivit cette déclaration improbable. Astrid et Peter étaient abasourdis. Mais Olivia, les sourcils froncés, ne paraissait pas choquée par cette proposition. Peter la regarda avec inquiétude. Il sentait son estomac se nouer. Olivia réfléchissait intensément, s'appliquant à envisager toutes les conséquences possibles de la décision qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre.  
— D'accord, Walter, finit-elle par annoncer. Comment être sûr qu'elle a fini le livre de l'autre côté ?  
— Nous ne pouvons pas en être sûrs. Mais je pense que c'est la meilleure chance que nous ayons.  
Peter fronça les sourcils.  
— C'est de la folie. C'est beaucoup trop risqué, protesta-t-il. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons trouver de l'autre côté.  
— Nous ?  
Olivia le fixa avec acuité. Il plongea son regard dans le sien avec franchise :  
— Tu ne peux pas y aller seule, Olivia. C'est de la folie.  
Walter et Astrid les observaient attentivement. Une vague tension émanait d'eux, indéfinissable. Olivia considérait Peter, à la fois étonnée, inquiète et touchée par son implication. Peter ne craignait qu'une seule chose : qu'elle refuse qu'il l'accompagne.  
— Peter… commença Olivia.  
Il la fixait toujours, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme pour la mettre au défi de s'opposer à sa résolution.  
« … tu ne peux pas m'accompagner… C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, je suis désolée. Nous suivons un entraînement spécial au Bureau pour nous y préparer.  
Walter jeta un coup d'œil à son fils pour observer sa réaction. Allait-il avouer ? Peter ne répondait rien, mais avait l'air contrarié. Il se balançait légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à décider de la conduite à tenir.  
Olivia se leva et reprit sa veste.  
« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut impérativement mettre la main sur ce manuscrit. Si vraiment il y a une possibilité que ce roman existe quelque part de l'autre côté, nous devons tenter notre chance.  
Elle jeta la veste sur son épaule et sortit du laboratoire. La journée n'était pas encore finie pour elle.  
Peter la regarda partir sans mot dire. Mais il avait déjà son plan.

Olivia bondit dans son véhicule et démarra en trombe. Si elle voulait rencontrer au plus vite Soline Forrester dans l'autre réalité, il fallait qu'elle s'assure de l'appui de Broyles dès ce soir.  
Elle trouva le Directeur de la Division Fringe assis à son bureau, en train de boire un café. Il avait l'air fatigué et préoccupé.  
— Agent Dunham. J'attendais votre rapport pour demain matin, lança-t-il pour tout accueil.  
— Monsieur, Soline Forrester n'a plus le roman.  
Olivia s'approcha du bureau de son supérieur. Elle avait des gestes vifs et son débit était rapide.  
« Elle n'est pas disposée à coopérer. Néanmoins, Walter a peut-être trouvé une solution pour récupérer le manuscrit…  
Broyles la considéra un instant sans mot dire. Olivia avait l'air particulièrement excitée.  
— Je vous écoute.  
— Walter pense que Forrester l'a peut-être terminé dans l'autre monde.  
Cette fois, Broyles était décontenancé. Il fixait son agent avec un certain embarras. Olivia attendait sa réponse. Elle trépignait sur place.  
— L'entraînement n'est pas tout à fait terminé… commença-t-il.  
— Monsieur, je pense que nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. Vous l'avez dit vous-même : ils commencent à traverser.  
— La technique n'est pas encore tout à fait au point, poursuivit Phillip.  
Mais Dunham n'était pas disposée à se laisser influencer.  
— C'est la meilleure chance que nous ayons, monsieur.  
Elle le fixait de ses yeux implorants, avec cet air désespéré qu'elle prenait parfois quand elle se sentait au pied du mur. De façon surprenante, Broyles n'était pas indifférent à sa ténacité, bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître. Il soupira :  
— Bien. Combien vous faut-il d'agents ?  
Olivia se détendit et un large sourire illumina son visage :  
— Une équipe de trois personnes devrait suffire, monsieur. Merci, monsieur. Merci beaucoup.  
Elle le remerciait comme s'il lui avait rendu un service personnel particulièrement important. Dunham était le seul agent que Broyles connaissait capable de s'impliquer autant émotionnellement. Alors oui, son impulsivité lui jouait des tours, elle fonçait parfois tête la première sans prendre le temps de la réflexion. Mais son jugement était souvent bon et son intégrité totale. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle ramènerait le manuscrit.  
— Je m'occupe de rassembler l'équipe pour demain après-midi. En attendant, allez vous reposer. Vous allez avoir besoin de toute votre énergie demain.  
Olivia opina du chef et sortit vivement du bureau de Broyles. Ce dernier la regarda partir, le visage voilé d'inquiétude.

Il était près de dix heures du soir lorsque Peter se présenta à la porte d'Olivia. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui accorde maintenant ce qu'elle lui avait refusé tantôt. Mais il voulait juste la voir avant qu'elle prenne ce risque insensé. Ce risque qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne avec elle.  
Il sonna et attendit quelques instants. Lentement, la porte s'ouvrit et Olivia apparut. Elle avait l'air surprise de le voir.  
— Peter ?  
— Bonsoir Olivia. Excuse-moi, mais tu es partie si vite tout-à-l'heure… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te donner ce que j'avais acheté pour toi, ce matin.  
Il lui tendit un petit paquet qui fleurait bon la framboise et le chocolat.  
« Spécialité française, précisa-t-il.  
Il haussa une épaule : « j'ai oublié le nom.  
Elle sourit et prit le paquet.  
— Mmmh… ça sent bon. Merci.  
Elle le regarda un instant d'un air amusé, puis l'invita à entrer :  
« Viens, je t'en prie.  
Il entra dans l'appartement. Il n'y avait qu'un abat-jour allumé au fond du salon, donnant une ambiance intimiste qui inspirait la quiétude.  
— J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.  
— Non, pas du tout. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
— Non, merci. Tu as vu Broyles ?  
Elle acquiesça et d'un geste, l'invita à s'asseoir.  
— Oui. Tout sera prêt demain.  
Peter s'assit et la considéra un instant.  
— Tu prends un risque inconsidéré pour cette histoire de roman, lâcha-t-il finalement.  
— Peter, on n'a pas le choix. Et puis je sais très bien à quoi m'attendre, de l'autre côté.  
Elle releva les yeux vers lui :  
« J'y suis déjà allée, tu sais.  
— Cette fois c'est différent, dit-il. Tu y vas en utilisant l'interstice. C'est beaucoup plus dangereux.  
Elle ne répondit rien, mais la détermination se lisait dans ses yeux.  
« Je pourrais t'être d'une grande aide, si tu voulais bien que je t'accompagne.  
— Peter…  
A présent, elle avait l'air ennuyée.  
« Je suis désolée…  
Elle secoua la tête. Peter compris qu'elle ne cèderait pas. Il décida de faire bonne figure.  
— D'accord, fit-il en lui souriant chaleureusement. Tu as gagné.  
Il se leva d'un bond.  
« Il faut que tu te reposes. Tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces demain. Avec qui pars-tu ? ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement désinvolte.  
— C'est Broyles qui rassemble l'équipe. Nous serons quatre, à priori. Tous des agents ayant suivi l'entraînement, précisa-t-elle.  
Elle le raccompagna à la porte.  
« Peter…  
Il se tourna vers elle, attentif.  
« Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal, fit-elle simplement.  
Il lui sourit d'un air confiant, pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage :  
— Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, Olivia.  
— Bonne nuit.  
Olivia referma doucement la porte. La facilité avec laquelle Peter avait cédé ne lui paraissait pas de très bon augure. Elle le connaissait plus têtu… Il avait forcément quelque chose en tête. _J'espère qu'il ne fera rien d'imprudent_… songea-t-elle avant de se décider à aller finalement se reposer.


	4. Chapter 4 : La cabine quantique

**Quatrième partie : La cabine quantique**

Le lendemain après-midi, comme prévu, Broyles avait rassemblé la fine équipe destinée à passer de l'autre côté. Trois autres agents accompagneraient Olivia. Ses coéquipiers de l'entraînement, aguerris aux opérations de terrain musclées.  
Pour l'heure, ils s'étaient rassemblés dans le hangar n°8 où se déroulaient les expériences de transit via l'interstice. L'interstice était une faille interdimensionnelle qu'une équipe de scientifiques de Massive Dynamic avait réussi à faire émerger du continuum espace-temps. Aucun de ces brillants savants ne savaient exactement ce qu'était l'interstice, mais leurs calculs quantiques sur le passage d'une réalité à une autre s'étaient révélés plutôt bons. Les premières expériences étaient pour le moment très positives.  
Walter avait participé à ces recherches et fournit au début un algorithme complexe destiné à stabiliser le transfert des corps solides d'un point à un autre. Puis il avait décidé de se retirer du projet sans explication. Olivia soupçonnait une raison d'ordre émotionnel, quelque chose en rapport avec son passé, sans qu'elle puisse déterminer exactement ce dont il s'agissait. Son intuition l'incitait à y voir un lien avec Peter. Les relations du père et du fils étaient en pleine évolution depuis quelques temps, elle l'avait bien remarqué.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers ses coéquipiers. Tous étaient vêtus d'une combinaison moulante, d'un casque intégral et de gants. Elle abaissa la visière de son casque devant ses yeux et inspira profondément. Passer à travers l'interstice requérait une intense concentration. Il fallait s'imposer un exercice de visualisation éreintant, tout en supportant d'impressionnants désagréments physiques. Ça non, passer de l'autre côté via l'interstice n'était pas une partie de plaisir.  
Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui se tenait à sa gauche.  
— Mike. Tu m'entends ?  
Le dénommé Mike se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son sourire derrière son casque, mais le plissement de ses yeux était sans équivoque.  
— Je t'entends, Livvy.  
Olivia lui sourit à son tour, par politesse. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment qu'il l'appelle Livvy. Cela lui rappelait Charlie. Et Mike ne serait jamais aussi proche d'elle qu'avait pu l'être son ancien et regretté coéquipier.  
— Où est Stanley ? fit-elle à Mike.  
Mike se tourna vers le deuxième larron :  
— Brad, t'as vu Stan ?  
Brad était occupé à resserrer son casque autour de son cou :  
— Ouais, il arrive, crachota-t-il dans son micro intégré.  
— Il arrive, fit Mike à Olivia.  
— Merci. _J'ai entendu_, pensa-t-elle, légèrement agacée. Comme d'habitude, Stanley était en retard. Elle se sentait nerveuse. Elle aurait souhaité que ses camarades de jeu se montrent un peu plus sérieux. Cette fois, ce n'était pas une simulation. Finis les exercices ! Ils allaient passer de l'autre côté et y rester le temps nécessaire, jusqu'à retrouver l'alter-Forrester et son fichu bouquin prémonitoire. _Calme-toi_. Mais elle trépignait sur place.  
A cet instant, Broyles arriva sur les lieux à grands pas. Il s'approcha de l'équipe et interrogea Olivia du regard. Elle acquiesça sans marquer aucune hésitation.  
— OK, fit-il vers l'un des scientifiques présents. On va y aller.  
Ils s'avancèrent vers une sorte de cabine noire, hermétique et dressée au centre du hangar. Ils se placèrent chacun devant l'une de ses façades. Un homme casqué et vêtu de la même combinaison moulante rejoignit alors le groupe à petites foulées. Olivia lui lança un regard accusateur qu'il évita autant que faire se peut.  
— Désolé, fit-il simplement.  
— Le compte à rebours va commencer, annonça l'un des scientifiques.  
Ils avancèrent tous d'un pas.  
_Allez. Encore un et nous y serons.  
_Olivia détestait cette cabine obscure, cette chambre noire, cet espace de privation sensorielle. A tout prendre, elle préférait encore le tank de Walter.  
Ici, la cabine n'était pas un refuge en dépit de ce qu'en disaient les savants. C'était le tombeau du chat de Schrödinger. Le piège quantique d'Hamlet, être et ne pas être, exister quelque part — ou plus exactement nulle part. Occuper une portion du vide, un fragment du vacuum intemporel et infini. Bref, de quoi perdre les pédales.  
Alors oui, peut-être cette cabine leur permettait-elle de sauvegarder leur intégrité physique, mais quant au mental… C'était une autre paire de manches.  
— 5... 4... 3...  
Le compte à rebours avait commencé. Olivia se força à se concentrer. Elle reporta toute son attention sur l'image mentale de Soline Forrester. Il fallait que son esprit fasse le lien, la jonction avec son alter-ego. Et maintenir cette vision demandait un effort considérable.  
— 2... 1... Go !  
Les quatre agents s'avancèrent et pénétrèrent dans la cabine.  
De l'autre côté, Broyles jeta un coup d'œil au moniteur monochrome qui enregistrait le champ électromagnétique ambiant. Le visuel était pour le moins perturbant et Broyles se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise en constatant que la cabine était vide.

Le froid était la première sensation qu'expérimentait Olivia dans l'interstice. Pour ses coéquipiers, les impressions étaient changeantes. La seule chose sur laquelle ils étaient tous d'accord était le bruit, ou plus précisément les sons qu'ils entendaient durant la phase de transfert. Le sens de l'ouïe était le dernier à quitter cette réalité pour l'autre et vice-versa au moment du retour. Ainsi, à cet instant où Olivia n'était plus tout à fait ici mais déjà là-bas en partie, pouvait-elle encore entendre Broyles demander : « mais où sont-ils ? » tout en frissonnant à cause de cette atmosphère glacée que son corps traversait.  
Ensuite, il y avait les lumières. Eclatantes et colorées, un peu à l'image des machines de Walter. Elles dansaient une sarabande endiablée devant ses yeux, achevant de la désorienter complètement.  
Parfois, lors des expériences les plus désagréables, elle entendait des cris. Elle était incapable de déterminer s'ils étaient humains, animaux, mécaniques, réels ou imaginaires. S'ils provenaient de sa mémoire ou de choses futures indéterminées. Mais ils étaient perturbants et elle détestait les entendre mourir en écho au fond de ses tympans.  
Ensuite, il y avait ces sensations physiques pénibles et déplaisantes. Cette impression de chute et d'étirement contraint qui lui broyait la poitrine et l'empêchait presque de respirer. Ça pouvait parfois durer plusieurs longues secondes et l'amener au bord de l'asphyxie. Puis un curieux déclic se produisait alors dans sa tête et hop, elle était de l'autre côté. Elle serra les dents et intima le Ciel de faire vite.

Peter entra dans la cabine comme on se jette dans le vide — c'était le cas de le dire.  
Il lui avait fallu se dépêcher et se débarrasser de Stanley de manière à avoir tout son temps pour l'expérience de transfert. Avec la dose de somnifères qu'il lui avait administrée, il serait tranquille quelques heures !  
Peter n'avait encore jamais expérimenté la cabine. Il avait suivi un entraînement parallèle secret mais n'avait jamais pu bénéficier de l'expérience grandeur nature… et il était un peu effrayé. Le Colonel lui avait bien précisé l'importance des images mentales (« ne vous trompez pas de chemin ! » avait-il dit) et le souci de rester connecté aux autres membres de l'expédition. A vrai dire, c'était facile. Il lui suffisait de penser à Olivia. Garder son image à l'esprit ne lui demandait guère d'effort. Il avait l'habitude de penser à elle.  
Et dans cet intervalle chaotique qu'était l'interstice, il avait l'impression fugace de la sentir à ses côtés. C'était une sensation curieuse et prégnante. Mais il ressentait réellement un corps et une chaleur tout contre lui.  
Il savait pourtant qu'Olivia se tenait plus loin et que même en étendant les bras, il ne pourrait pas la toucher. Se pouvait-il que son cerveau soit capable de créer l'empreinte de sa présence contre ses bras, la tension de son corps contre ses muscles ? C'était absolument remarquable et Peter trouvait la sensation bien plus agréable que tous les entraînements épuisants qu'il avait suivis avec le Colonel. L'interstice n'avait pas l'air si terrible, finalement ! A peine eut-il cette pensée qu'un terrible doute l'assaillit : faisait-il partie du voyage, au moins ? N'allait-il pas rester là, debout seul dans cette cabine, à penser béatement à Olivia comme un idiot, le sourire aux lèvres ? N'y avait-il pas un effort supplémentaire à faire, une souffrance nécessaire, quelque chose de plus inattendu ?  
Il se reconcentra, s'appliquant à étudier froidement toutes les sensations qui traversaient son corps, gardant à l'esprit l'image d'Olivia.

La première chose qu'entendit Dunham après le déclic dans son cerveau fut un rire enfantin résonner dans la pénombre. Puis l'ombre s'éclaircit et d'autres rires d'enfants se joignirent au premier.  
Elle cligna des yeux et se découvrit dans un parc, au bord d'un terrain de jeux envahi par une marmaille bruyante. La lumière et les couleurs étaient vives et heurtaient ses yeux habitués aux ténèbres.  
Ici, c'était l'été. Il faisait chaud et les enfants portaient des tenues légères et colorées. Olivia, ses blunnies et son éternel tailleur pantalon noir. Cette réalité respirait le bonheur et la quiétude. Les enfants jouaient entre eux et leurs éclats de rire s'enchaînaient en une musique ininterrompue. Olivia resta un moment à observer les enfants se disputer les toboggans et les balançoires, puis elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'un indice. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Il devait pourtant avoir un équivalent dans son monde. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que ses compagnons de route n'avaient pas suivi le même chemin qu'elle. Ils n'étaient pas à proximité, en tout cas. Elle n'en était pas étonnée. Ils étaient si distraits. Des professionnels aguerris et pourtant, incapables de rester concentrés plus de quelques minutes. Elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'ils ne la rejoindraient pas avant d'avoir expérimenté virtuellement quelque peep-show du coin. De toutes façons, elle avait bien remarqué qu'ils ne se sentaient pas vraiment concernés par cette enquête. Ils avaient obéi à Broyles, c'est tout. Rechercher une poivrote, écrivain à ses heures, ils préféraient laisser ça à Olivia. Une histoire entre bonnes femmes, pourquoi donc se donner du mal ?  
Elle s'avança résolument vers le terrain de jeux et c'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut. Ce fut presque un choc. Elle n'avait rien en commun avec l'écrivain qu'elle connaissait.  
L'alter-ego de Soline Forrester était assise sur un banc, occupée à donner un biberon à un bébé joufflu qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. Elle était habillée d'une jolie robe d'été et elle était resplendissante.  
Olivia l'observa quelques instants à la dérobée, puis se décida à s'approcher. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite.  
— Bonjour, fit-elle à Soline en lui souriant. Excusez-moi, je peux m'asseoir ?  
Soline la regarda et répondit à son sourire. Elle était rayonnante et ses yeux brillaient.  
— Bien sûr, je vous en prie.  
Olivia la regarda un moment nourrir l'enfant, puis se lança :  
— Votre bébé est magnifique.  
— Merci.  
La fierté se lisait dans les yeux de Soline. Cette femme n'avait décidément rien en commun avec la Forrester éplorée de l'autre réalité.  
Olivia ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet.  
— Je m'appelle Olivia Dunham.  
Soline lui fit un petit signe de la tête :  
— Soline Forrester… Où se trouve votre petit ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant vers l'aire de jeux.  
— Heu… je n'en ai pas, répondit Olivia, pensant dans le même temps confusément à ce qui se passerait si elle rencontrait son alter-ego dans cette réalité. Était-elle mère, ici ? Et si c'était le cas, qui pourrait donc bien être le père ? _Ça suffit, concentre-toi sur ta mission_.  
— Oh…  
Soline avait l'air intriguée.  
— En fait, je suis venue pour vous voir, fit Olivia pour répondre aux interrogations de Soline.  
Cette fois, Forrester était vraiment surprise.  
— Me voir ? Moi ?  
— Oui. Serait-il possible de discuter quelque part, en privé ?  
Sur ces mots, Olivia sortit discrètement de sa poche son insigne du FBI.  
— Heu… Oui, bien sûr… hésita Soline.  
La vision du badge l'avait visiblement déstabilisée. Elle se leva, tenant fermement le bébé contre elle, puis appela :  
« Daniel ! Alicia ! Arthur !  
A sa grande surprise, Olivia vit alors débouler du terrain de jeux une paire de jumeaux d'une dizaine d'années, ainsi qu'un petit garçon à la chevelure abondante et bouclée.  
« Je n'habite pas très loin d'ici, fit Soline. Venez.  
Olivia lui emboîta le pas, encore tout étonnée de découvrir la progéniture de Forrester 2.0. Le garçonnet aux boucles brunes la regardait avec insistance. Il leva sa petite main et chercha les doigts d'Olivia.  
« Vous pouvez lui tenir la main pour traverser, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Soline en rangeant le biberon dans son sac.  
— … bien sûr.  
Olivia tendit sa main à Arthur, qui plongea son petit poing chaud dans sa paume.  
— Allons-y, fit Forrester. Vous allez tout me raconter.

Debout dans l'obscurité, Peter commençait à perdre ses repères. Les sensations qu'il avait ressenties au début de l'expérience s'estompaient peu à peu, laissant la place à de vagues impressions confuses. Dans le lointain, des sons de cloches résonnaient faiblement, composant une sorte d'angelus monocorde et angoissant.  
Peter ne se sentait plus très à l'aise maintenant. La présence chaude contre son corps s'était évanouie, il était à présent seul et le froid commençait à pénétrer ses membres. Il continuait néanmoins de se concentrer sur l'image d'Olivia et le contenu de la mission, mais depuis quelques minutes son effort était perturbé par une pensée parasite qu'il ne parvenait pas à écarter. Cette pensée concernait son père et le mystère persistant qui l'entourait. Il ignorait pourquoi mais à cet instant précis, le souvenir de son père grandissait en lui, occultant peu à peu l'image d'Olivia. Son père qui le fixait avec gravité, à la fois interrogateur et vaguement accusateur. Son père qui dans sa vision paraissait moins âgé et plus alerte encore.  
A présent, Peter le distinguait très bien, debout face à lui. Comme auréolé d'une ombre indistincte, vêtu d'une veste claire qui n'était pas une blouse médicale, d'un pantalon de velours beige et d'une chemise à carreaux. Son père et son regard tendu, gardien de secrets défendus et inconnaissables.  
— Papa… ?  
Peter était désorienté. Il se retrouvait dans un espace-temps inconnu, plongé dans les ténèbres. L'atmosphère était malsaine, humide et froide. Les cloches continuaient de sonner, quelque part…  
Il avança à tâtons dans l'obscurité. Il lui semblait qu'il marchait sur des feuilles mortes, des brindilles, de l'humus gorgé de pluie. Une clarté lunaire se leva lentement, blafarde et maigre, révélant des formes familières à Peter. Des pierres tombales.  
_Nom de...  
_Visiblement, le voyage l'avait transporté dans un cimetière. Et il pressentait déjà ce qu'il allait y découvrir.  
Il continua d'avancer, serrant les poings, décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de sa vision.  
Une pierre tombale se dressait au milieu du cimetière, droit devant lui. Elle paraissait l'appeler, lui intimer l'ordre silencieux de venir à elle pour lui révéler le secret, cet insupportable secret que Walter lui avait caché pendant tant d'années…  
Il pressa le pas. Maintenant il courait presque.  
Il se fraya un passage entre les allées, enjambant les branches tombées à terre et les tas de feuilles mortes. Enfin, il parvint à la stèle. Elle était en marbre noir et paraissait récente. Il y lut l'inscription avec effroi.  
OLIVIA DUNHAM  
A NOTRE SŒUR, COLLEGUE ET AMIE  
TOMBEE AU CHAMP DE BATAILLE  
— Olivia…  
Et Peter tomba à genoux.


	5. Chapter 5 : Rencontres

**Cinquième partie : Rencontres**

Effectivement, Soline Forrester habitait une maison cossue juste à côté du parc de jeux. A peine entrée à l'intérieur, Olivia constata à quel point cette Forrester était différente de celle de son monde. La maison était bien entretenue, lumineuse et propre. Soline avait sobrement décoré les pièces, mariant harmonieusement le fonctionnel à l'agréable. De la cuisine s'échappaient des effluves chocolatées.  
— J'ai mis un gâteau au four il y a une heure, fit Soline pour toute explication. Il faut que je le sorte de là si je ne veux pas qu'il brûle !  
Elle se précipita à la cuisine, posa le bébé dans sa chaise haute et enfila une paire de maniques.  
« Chaud devant !  
Olivia se sentait décontenancée. Sur la table, on avait déjà préparé tout ce qu'il fallait pour le goûter des enfants : de la brioche, du lait, du chocolat, de la confiture et du cacao.  
« Allez vite vous laver les mains ! ordonna Soline à ses enfants, qui se précipitèrent à la salle de bains dans une joyeuse cohue.  
C'était tout à fait surréaliste et Olivia avait l'impression d'avoir basculé de l'autre côté du miroir, dans un ersatz d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Peut-être avait-elle pénétré dans un conte de l'autre Forrester ? C'était tout à fait le genre de choses auxquelles on pouvait s'attendre en entrant dans la cabine quantique.  
— Je vous en prie, fit Soline à Olivia. Asseyez-vous. Voulez-vous un café, un thé ?  
— Un café, merci, répondit Olivia. _Ça nous changera du bourbon_, pensa-t-elle, un brin amusée.  
De l'autre côté de la table, le bébé babillait et frappait sa chaise de ses mains potelées. Deux dents presque translucides se dressaient hors de la pulpe rose de sa gencive inférieure. Fascinée, Olivia ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses deux immenses yeux bleu azur.  
Soline posa une tasse de café brûlant devant Olivia alors que les gamins déboulaient et s'attablaient bruyamment autour du goûter.  
Leur mère entreprit de faire le service, versant à boire aux enfants, préparant les tartines des plus grands… Olivia n'osait interrompre ce cérémonial joyeux et désordonné. Pour le coup, elle se sentait vraiment transportée dans un autre monde !  
Du four montait toujours cette entêtante odeur de chocolat chaud. Les sensations se révélaient aigües, pointues, presque douloureuses. Les couleurs vives, la lumière éclatante, le piaillement des enfants excités commençaient à heurter ses sens. Tout avait l'air si… net, si précis, si _réel_.  
Elle porta la main à son front, sentant poindre la migraine. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attarde ici. Elle y était un intrus, une étrangère hors de ce tableau idyllique de bonheur partagé — et elle se remémora alors les paroles de Sam Weiss : « que vous l'admettiez ou non, votre vie a quelque chose d'un cauchemar… »  
Plus elle s'attarderait dans ce monde, plus son corps et son esprit subiraient les effets discordants de l'autre réalité. Combien de temps pouvait-elle résister ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Ce qu'ils faisaient, ce voyage interdit entre les dimensions, était déjà hors des limitations humaines. A son retour, quelles en seraient les répercussions ? Qu'allait-elle ramener de ce paradoxe spatio-temporel ? _La Route Obscure.  
_Maintenant, il fallait agir.  
— Madame Forrester… Je suis venue vous trouver pour vous parler de votre roman, _La Route Obscure_.  
Soline releva les yeux vers elle, sans interrompre ses gestes. Elle essuya la bouche du bébé et lui tendit un petit doudou de plastique mou à mâchouiller, ce qu'il fit consciencieusement.  
Enfin, elle s'assit face à Olivia et la regarda avec attention. Autour d'elles, les enfants dévoraient leur goûter en masticant avec application. L'impression de surréalité ne quittait pas Olivia. Elle se sentait vaguement nauséeuse, maintenant.  
— _La Route Obscure_… ? fit Soline en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais pas, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… Un roman ?  
Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis parut comprendre :  
« Oh, je vois !! Vous parlez de cette histoire que j'ai commencée il y a quinze ans ?! Ça alors. Comment pouvez-vous la connaître ? Ce n'était qu'un brouillon que j'ai dû ranger au grenier quand je me suis mariée. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus touché un stylo, pour tout vous dire. Avec les enfants…  
Olivia était effondrée et ne savait quoi répondre. Ils avaient eu tout faux. Dans cette réalité, Soline Forrester n'avait jamais rien publié, _La Route Obscure _n'en était restée qu'au stade de l'ébauche. La situation était encore pire. Olivia réalisait lentement qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule issue possible, désormais : convaincre la solitaire Forrester de son monde de réécrire le roman inachevé.  
« Attendez, je pense que je sais où j'ai rangé ça…  
Soline Forrester se leva et disparut de la cuisine avant qu'Olivia ait pu protester. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une quinzaine de feuilles volantes.  
« Voilà, j'ai retrouvé le début… C'est toujours ça, si ça peut vous aider… Mais pourquoi en avez-vous bes…  
Elle leva les yeux vers Olivia et s'interrompit brusquement.  
« Ça ne va pas ?  
Olivia fronça les sourcils. Soline la fixait avec inquiétude.  
« Vous saignez du nez, fit-elle en esquissant un geste vers le visage d'Olivia.  
_Bon sang. Il faut que je reparte.  
_— Tout va bien, ce n'est rien, répondit Olivia en s'essuyant avec un mouchoir. Mais sa tête battait la mesure de son pouls comme une grosse caisse claire dans un orchestre de jazz. Ses yeux aussi lui faisaient mal. Soline et les enfants avaient l'air d'irradier une lumière de plus en plus aveuglante. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette maison avant de s'évanouir devant cette femme et tous ces bambins aux mains pleines de chocolat. Maintenant, c'était au tour des enfants de la fixer. Elle se leva, légèrement vacillante. Soline tendit son bras pour la retenir :  
— Vous êtes sûre que vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes pâle.  
Olivia se força à sourire, mais chaque geste devenait douloureux.  
— Oui, oui, tout va bien. Il faut juste que… que j'y aille. Merci encore pour votre accueil.  
Elle prit les feuilles que lui tendait encore Forrester et tourna les talons, courant presque vers la sortie. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne le point de départ au plus vite, l'endroit exact où elle était arrivée, pour que l'équipe scientifique puisse la ramener dans sa réalité. _Beam me up, Scotty ! _pensa-t-elle confusément.  
Au-dehors, l'éclat du soleil devenait intolérable. Elle marchait avec difficulté, essayant de se repérer, avec cette douleur lancinante qui n'en finissait pas de lui marteler le crâne.  
Elle rejoignit tant bien que mal le parc de jeux, vaguement consciente des regards interrogatifs des gens qu'elle croisait sur son chemin et qui devaient la prendre pour une ivrogne — elle était presque incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre.  
Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Mais elle avait du mal à distinguer quoi que ce soit avec cette lumière qui inondait ses yeux. Elle commença à paniquer, tournant en tous sens pour retrouver l'endroit. Finalement, elle le reconnut, grâce à la silhouette d'un arbre qu'elle avait identifié lors de son arrivée. Encore un pas et elle y serait… Elle réussit finalement à se positionner à la place exacte où elle était apparue tantôt, ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur l'image mentale de la cabine.  
_S'il vous plaît… ramenez-moi. Ramenez-moi._

_Non. Ce n'est pas possible.  
_A genoux devant la tombe d'Olivia, Peter refusait d'envisager une issue aussi radicale et définitive. Olivia ne pouvait pas être morte. Mais à qui appartenait vraiment cette stèle ? L'Olivia qu'il connaissait, _son _Olivia, dont il découvrait le funeste destin ? Ou bien s'agissait-il de l'Olivia d'un autre monde déjà en guerre, d'une autre Olivia qui n'avait pas eu autant de chance ? N'y avait-il pas dans ce monde-là un Peter capable de la protéger, comme il essayait de le faire ici-bas ? Ou finalement, cette vision n'était-elle que l'expression de son plus grand cauchemar ?  
Perdre Olivia était tout simplement inconcevable. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la fois où cela avait failli arriver. Ici ou ailleurs, il ne permettrait pas que cela se reproduise. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus. Qu'il recueille des indices. Peut-être Walter pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair…  
Il se releva et étudia un moment la stèle qui se dressait devant lui. Pas de doute. C'était bien d'Olivia dont il s'agissait. Pourquoi aucune date n'était mentionnée sur la tombe ?  
Peter observa le cimetière et le décor qui l'environnait. Il avait froid et sentait l'humidité pénétrer son corps et ses os. Pour autant, cette réalité ne lui paraissait pas totalement crédible. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Mais quoi donc ?  
Il leva les yeux vers la lune blafarde qui auréolait les nuages. C'était une lune montante, claire et pâle. Les nuages avaient cette consistance nébuleuse des nuits d'automne. Ils occultaient en partie la maigre lumière reflétée par la lune. Peter fit quelques pas dans le cimetière. Les feuilles et les brindilles crissaient sous ses pas. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur âcre de la terre mouillée et des feuilles décomposées.  
Une ombre passa.  
Peter se figea. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il venait de voir.  
— Il y a quelqu'un ? lança-t-il en direction de la lisière de la forêt.  
Pour toute réponse, un vent léger se leva et vint faire tourbillonner quelques feuilles contre ses pieds. Résolu à en savoir plus, Peter s'avança vers les arbres qui clôturaient le cimetière. Le vent se fit plus fort et se leva contre lui, comme pour le ralentir. Mais Peter n'allait pas renoncer si près du but. Il y avait quelqu'un, là-bas entre les cyprès, quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il l'avait vu traverser, il en était sûr à présent.  
— Oh ! Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un ?! appela-t-il plus fort. Qui est là ?  
Il se mit à courir vers les arbres. L'ombre passa à nouveau, puis une autre, puis une autre encore.  
Loin d'en être effrayé, Peter sentait la colère monter en lui. Quoi qu'ils puissent être, ils étaient sans aucun doute responsables de la mort d'Olivia et il ne les laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte !  
Alors qu'il atteignait l'orée du bois, un fait étrange se produisit. Tous les bruits cessèrent — le vent, le froissement des feuilles, les foulées de Peter et le crissement de ses chaussures dans la terre, son souffle court, les cloches — et le temps parut suspendre son mouvement. L'ombre qu'il avait vue grandit et se découvrit face à lui. Peter retint un hocquet de terreur. Dressée devant lui se tenait une créature hideuse et cornue, au faciès émacié, une sorte de démon ridé aux deux yeux jaunes étonnamment mobiles. Il fixait Peter avec un rictus impossible à interpréter (riait-il ? s'apprêtait-il à le mordre ?) mais extrêmement menaçant.  
_Dieu du ciel. Où suis-je tombé ?  
_Fuir ou combattre étaient les seules alternatives que trois millions d'années d'évolution imposaient encore à son esprit terrifié. Le danger était inconnu — comment combattre une telle créature ? Restait juste l'espoir de la fuite. Peter n'était pas un lâche, mais il était un homme et un être humain désarmé ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre un démon.  
Peter fit volte-face et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Il n'avait aucune idée du moyen de semer ce monstre et encore moins comment rentrer chez lui, retrouver son monde et la sécurité de la cabine quantique. Comment faisaient-ils pour revenir ? Voilà quelque chose d'essentiel que le Colonel avait omis de lui expliquer !  
Peter allongea ses foulées, dans l'espoir de semer la créature. Il pouvait entendre et presque sentir son souffle rauque dans sa nuque. Quelque chose de froid, fétide et vaguement humide. Le baiser de la mort. Il accéléra avec la force du désespoir, résistant à l'envie irrépressible de se retourner pour voir le Démon sur ses talons. La puissance de son imagination ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il imaginait déjà le monstre fondre sur lui et le dévorer — qu'attendre d'autre d'un monstre ? Aussi irrationnel que cette pensée puisse paraître, elle était aussi probable que ce Démon était vrai, tout au moins dans cette réalité. Maintenant, Peter comprenait pourquoi le Colonel lui avait parlé de Démons. Des sortes d'avatars, avait-il dit, ayant suffisamment de substance pour semer la destruction et la mort. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Peter qu'il allait mourir maintenant dans ce monde, rejoindre Olivia dans sa tombe et renoncer par-là même à tout jamais à comprendre de quel côté se trouvait la démarcation entre les réalités. Perdre sa vie ici ou ailleurs, c'était perdre quoi qu'il en soit et on ne mourait qu'une fois. Vraiment ?  
Au moment où cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, le monstre fondit sur lui et l'abattit au sol de ses longues mains griffues. Puis il ouvrit sa bouche pleine de dents et pencha son visage décomposé sur Peter.

— Donnez-moi 4 de quinidine, 6 de lorazépam et préparez-moi une intraveineuse de phénobarbital ! lança le médecin qui s'occupait d'Olivia.  
L'infirmière s'activa, tendant à l'urgentiste les seringues emplies des précieux médicaments. A quelques mètres de là, Broyles observait la scène, figé par la surprise et l'inquiétude.  
Les quatre agents étaient finalement revenus de leur périple et avaient émergé de la cabine quantique comme un seul homme. Mais si Mike et Brad se tenaient debouts de l'autre côté, visiblement choqués mais en parfaite santé, il n'en était pas de même pour Dunham qui convulsait à terre, en proie à une crise de tachycardie. Quant à Peter, il était effondré à quelques mètres d'elle, terrassé par un arrêt cardio-circulatoire.  
— Vite, l'adrénaline !  
Le médecin qui s'occupait de Peter lui administra l'épinéphrine sans perdre une seconde. Il fallait faire vite avant que sa syncope ne se transforme en arrêt cardio-respiratoire complet et que seule la défibrillation puisse sauver le jeune homme.  
Broyles se sentait dépassé par les évènements et il détestait perdre le contrôle de la situation. Il avait l'habitude de maîtriser les choses du début jusqu'à la fin. Mais cette fois il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Bishop avait pris la place de Stanley Jenford et avait failli tout faire capoter. Peut-être était-il également responsable du malaise de Dunham qui ne reprenait toujours pas conscience, là-bas, étendue sur le béton. Que s'était-il passé pendant le transfert ? Etaient-ils parvenus jusqu'à l'autre réalité ? Il fallait qu'il débriefe Mike et Brad, mais les deux hommes ne semblaient pas capables pour le moment de suivre la procédure habituelle. Ils observaient Peter et Olivia entre les mains des médecins, l'air coupable et inquiet. Broyles aurait mis sa main à couper qu'ils n'avaient pas suivi Dunham. Et pourquoi Bishop avait-il pris un tel risque ?  
— Défibrillateur ! aboya le médecin qui s'occupait de Peter.  
Ils découpèrent sa combinaison et placèrent les électrodes sur sa poitrine.  
« Un… Deux… Dégagez !  
Le choc fit sursauter Broyles. Le torse de Peter se cambra et un craquement désagréable se fit entendre.  
« Encore une fois, fit le médecin.  
Broyles ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le corps de Bishop convulser une seconde fois. Mais il entendit le craquement qui s'ensuivit.  
_Nom de…  
_Il se tourna vers Olivia, qui n'avait pas repris conscience mais ne s'agitait plus. Ils étaient en train de la déposer sur un brancard et de placer ses injections le plus commodément possible pour ne pas gêner son déplacement.  
— C'est bon ! J'ai un pouls ! On y va !  
Le médecin retira les électrodes de la poitrine de Peter et ils le placèrent sur un second brancard.  
Broyles attrapa le médecin par la manche alors qu'il passait près de lui.  
— Dites-moi.  
Le médecin le fixa une seconde avant de lui répondre.  
— Ça ira, il va s'en sortir. Mais c'était moins une.  
Les équipes médicales sortirent rapidement du hangar, emportant avec eux les corps de Peter et Olivia. Au-dehors, les ambulances hululaient, leurs gyrophares tournoyant dans la tombée du jour.  
Broyles se tourna vers Mike et Brad.  
— Vous deux. Suivez-moi.  
Les deux agents échangèrent un regard de garnements pris en faute. Puis ils suivirent Broyles en traînant les pieds.

Curieusement, il n'avait pas senti la morsure. Il était pourtant persuadé que la créature l'avait mordu, quelque part dans le cou, juste sous l'oreille droite — il sentait encore son haleine empuantie contre sa joue. Mais il n'avait pas mal. Se pouvait-il que ce Démon lui ait administré une sorte de venin paralysant ses centres nerveux ?  
Au moment où le monstre s'était jeté sur lui, il avait simplement compris qu'il était en train de mourir. Et la seule pensée qui avait traversé son esprit à cet instant était l'image d'Olivia, souriante, l'invitant à s'asseoir près d'elle pour discuter. Une image emplie d'un bonheur simple qui l'avait apaisé au moment où il se croyait perdu.  
Ensuite, il y avait eu une sorte de grand blanc qui avait absorbé tout le décor environnant, le cimetière, les tombes, les feuilles, le vent, les arbres et ce Démon hideux. Une lumière colorée, une douce chaleur l'avait envahi et il avait pensé que la mort était finalement bien agréable, qu'il suffisait de se laisser porter par le courant avant d'atteindre l'autre rive.  
Maintenant, il était doucement en train de reprendre conscience et la douleur se réveillait, aigüe et acérée. Il la sentait dans sa poitrine, dans ses bras et ses cuisses. En vérité, tout son corps était endolori et courbaturé. Sa tête lui paraissait sur le point d'exploser. Il n'arrivait pas encore à ouvrir les yeux. Un poids énorme écrasait ses paupières. Et son visage lui faisait mal.  
Au bout d'un moment de lutte qui lui parut infini, il réussit enfin à entr'ouvrir les yeux. Comme si sa vision, toute trouble qu'elle fût, avait été un signal, ses tympans se remirent à fonctionner au même moment et il entendit un _bipbip _électronique pulser à sa gauche. Visiblement, il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital.  
Il tourna douloureusement la tête vers une source de lumière qu'il lui semblait identifier — peut-être une fenêtre ? — et découvrit alors Olivia, couchée sur un autre lit à quelques mètres de lui. Le visage tourné dans sa direction, elle le fixait avec ressentiment.  
Il tourna la tête pour éviter son regard et soupira longuement.  
— Peter ?  
Olivia semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits bien avant lui. Son regard était vif et il y avait lu la colère. Elle pouvait parler, bien que sa voix parut voilée. Lui ne pouvait pas répondre, pas encore — sa gorge lui faisait l'effet d'un puits empli de rochers et de cailloux. Il prenait lentement conscience qu'il était vivant, revenu dans son monde et qu'Olivia était avec lui. C'était sans aucun doute ce qui lui paraissait le plus important et il en était grandement soulagé, même si le regard d'Olivia, lourd de reproches, pesait encore sur lui. Pour l'instant, il ne se sentait pas capable de l'affronter et de se justifier. Il voulait juste se reposer, à présent qu'il savait qu'elle était saine et sauve — elle n'avait pas l'air blessée et c'était tout ce qui importait.  
— Peter ?  
Il referma les yeux et décida de l'ignorer.


	6. Chapter 6: De la nature de l'interstice

**Sixième partie : De la nature de l'interstice**

Quelques heures plus tard, Peter s'éveillait à nouveau. Cette fois, il se sentait bien mieux. Les douleurs diffuses dans son corps commençaient à s'apaiser. Il ouvrit les yeux, résolu cette fois à se défendre auprès d'Olivia. Mais quand il tourna la tête vers le lit à côté de lui, il découvrit qu'elle n'était plus là. A sa place, assis à quelques centimètres de lui, son père le regardait avec bienveillance.  
— Peter ! Comment vas-tu ?  
Peter tenta de s'éclaircir la gorge, mais il ne parvint qu'à produire une sorte de grognement rauque. Il fixa le lit vide et regarda son père.  
« Olivia est sortie, lui répondit ce dernier. Son bilan était excellent. Elle a très bien supporté le transfert. A part quelques petites palpitations et convulsions, elle se porte comme un charme.  
_Petites palpitations ? Petites convulsions ? _Walter a décidément du mal à juger les évènements à leur juste valeur, pensa Peter.  
« Ta situation était beaucoup plus critique, précisa Walter. Tu es mort pendant quatre minutes.  
Peter ferma les yeux, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à ne plus entendre son père. _Je suis mort pendant quatre minutes_.  
« Olivia t'en veut beaucoup, fils.  
_Comme si je ne le savais pas_, pensa Peter. _Papa, par pitié, tais-toi_.  
Il essaya de répondre à Walter, mais sa voix était cassée à tel point qu'il ne pouvait qu'articuler une poignée de voyelles sans signification.  
« Chut, fit Walter, tu dois encore te reposer. Tu as subi un traumatisme important.  
— Où… Liv ? réussit à dire Peter.  
— Elle est retournée au F.B.I. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas retraverser de si tôt.  
Peter fronça les sourcils. Les souvenirs du voyage commençaient à affluer dans son cerveau. Il fallait qu'il en discute avec son père. Mais pour l'instant, il se sentait trop faible — et surtout il était encore incapable de parler clairement. Walter se pencha vers lui et esquissa un geste qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années. Depuis que Peter avait quitté l'enfance. Il posa sa main sur le front de son fils et caressa doucement ses cheveux.  
« Repose-toi. Nous parlerons plus tard.  
Peter ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

La première chose que fit Olivia à sa sortie de l'hôpital fut de tenter de se calmer. Elle était furieuse, elle se sentait trahie et plus que tout, stupide de n'avoir pas su anticiper l'infiltration de Peter dans l'équipe. _Quelle gourde !  
_Pourtant, elle connaissait Bishop. Elle savait de quoi il était capable. Sa ténacité. Son imprudence, aussi. Il était parfois téméraire jusqu'à la folie. Oui, elle était en colère et elle voulait le lui dire. Il aurait fort à faire pour la calmer et se faire pardonner. Il avait failli mourir ! Cette pensée la révoltait. Elle se sentait au bord de l'implosion. Comment n'avait-elle pas su comprendre ce qu'il manigançait ? Dire qu'il aurait pu y laisser la vie ! Elle ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Elle réalisait maintenant à quel point elle tenait à lui, à quel point il était important pour elle, à quel point sa mort l'aurait anéantie et aurait fait de sa vie un cauchemar éveillé.  
Arrivée au F.B.I., elle s'enferma dans son bureau et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle renonça à contenir ses larmes, qui s'écoulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Dunham n'avait pas pleuré depuis longtemps, mais ses larmes étaient toujours aussi amères. Elle avait besoin de relâcher la tension. Elle se sentait fébrile et bouleversée. Il fallait qu'elle évacue toute cette pression, ce stress, ce traumatisme. La vision de Peter presque mort à côté d'elle dans ce lit d'hôpital. Les bras percés de cœur accroché à ce moniteur qui bipait chacun de ses battements, contrôlant chacun de ses souffles et comptant chaque seconde de sa lutte pour survivre. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier.  
Grâce à Dieu, il avait survécu. Mais à cause d'elle, il avait failli mourir. Et ce n'était pas une chose facile à assumer.  
Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse déborder par ses émotions. _Je suis un agent du F.B.I. Je dois me contrôler.  
_Mais ces pensées ne l'aidaient guère. La seule chose qui pouvait encore l'aider à tenir était de faire de cette folie quelque chose d'utile. Accomplir sa mission. Alors seulement peut-être pourrait-elle se pardonner et pardonner à Peter.  
Elle se leva brusquement et sortit du bureau sans se retourner, en direction de Kidston, Maine.

Lorsque Peter s'éveilla, pour la troisième fois en cette journée, il sentit tout d'abord une délicieuse odeur de pain au lait, juste sous son nez. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit le beau visage d'Astrid, souriante, qui lui tendait un croissant.  
— Bonjour Peter, fit-elle doucement. Je suis passée à la _french bakery _de l'autre jour. Leurs chouquettes sont vraiment trop excellentes. Un croissant, ça vous dit ?  
Peter esquissa un sourire. Il était vraiment heureux de voir Astrid.  
— Merci, répondit-il, agréablement surpris de constater qu'il pouvait à nouveau parler, même si sa voix restait encore caverneuse.  
Il prit le croissant.  
— Comment vous sentez-vous, Peter ?  
Il hocha la tête.  
— Super.  
Il hésita un instant, puis se lança :  
« Vous avez des nouvelles d'Olivia ?  
Astrid fit la moue.  
— Elle est repartie au F.B.I.  
Il acquiesça doucement, l'air préoccupé.  
« Vous l'avez plutôt contrariée, remarqua Astrid.  
Ce fut au tour de Peter de grimacer.  
— Où est Walter ?  
— Il est sorti à la recherche de votre médecin. Il voudrait vous ramener le plus vite possible au labo, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit air malicieux. On a besoin de vous, vous savez !  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Walter fit son apparition. Il semblait mécontent et marmonnait dans sa barbe.  
— Je suis désolé, fils, lança-t-il à Peter en guise de salut. Tu vas devoir encore rester ici un moment.  
Peter soupira mais ne protesta pas. Son père s'assit au bord du lit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction d'Astrid.  
« Peter. Il va falloir que tu nous racontes en détail tout ce qui s'est passé. Tu nous as fait très peur, tu sais ? On a tous cru qu'on allait te perdre…  
Plus il écoutait son père parler, plus Peter réalisait l'inconscience de ses actes. Que se serait-il passé s'il était mort ? C'est vrai, il avait pris un risque inconsidéré. Il avait voulu aider, mais en réalité, il n'avait fait qu'apporter davantage d'inquiétude et de remords aux gens qui l'entouraient.  
— Je suis désolé.  
C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire.  
Walter et Astrid échangèrent un regard.  
— Peter, qu'as-tu vu là-bas ? interrogea Walter.  
Peter hésitait à parler. Mais son père et Astrid avaient l'air si soucieux, si impliqués, qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer indéfiniment à se taire. De toute façon**,** il ne pourrait plus supporter longtemps son incertitude.  
— Je me suis retrouvé dans un cimetière. C'était la nuit. Il faisait froid. Je pense que c'était l'automne, ou l'hiver. Je ne sais pas où exactement. Était-ce ici ou dans un autre monde, je n'en sais rien. Mais… j'ai vu la tombe d'Olivia.  
Astrid ouvrit de grands yeux désabusés. Walter hocha doucement la tête. Il n'avait pas spécialement l'air surpris.  
— Mais encore ? fit-il pour encourager son fils à poursuivre.  
— C'était… bizarre, dit Peter. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression que c'était réel. Il n'y avait pas de dates sur la stèle. Il était simplement écrit le nom d'Olivia, et aussi qu'elle était morte au combat.  
— Au combat ? Vous voulez dire, à la guerre ? interrogea Astrid, éberluée.  
Peter acquiesça. Il se tourna vers son père :  
— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Walter ? Est-ce que j'ai vu le futur ? Était-ce un autre monde ?  
— Peter, que s'est-il passé dans ce cimetière ?  
Visiblement, Walter savait déjà que la tombe d'Olivia n'avait pas été l'évènementle plus traumatisant de l'aventure de son fils. Il avait l'air d'attendre une révélation dont il connaissait déjà la nature. Juste un indice pour confirmer ce qu'il pressentait. Dans ces moments, Peter haïssait son père autant qu'il l'admirait. Parce que son savoir immense s'imposait à lui. Parce qu'il était plus fort, plus intelligent, plus érudit qu'il ne le serait jamais. Et aussi parce qu'il ne partagerait jamais ses secrets les plus inavouables.  
— J'ai vu un Démon. Un Diable avec des cornes, des yeux jaunes et des crocs.  
Ça y est, c'était dit. Peter évita volontairement le regard d'Astrid. Qu'elle le prenne pour un cinglé, peu importe. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que Walter savait. Il fixa son père avec insistance. Mais Walter eut un large sourire, et il frappa ses genoux du plat de ses mains.  
— Bien ! Bien, excellent.  
Astrid les regarda tour à tour comme s'ils étaient devenus fous.  
— Comment ça, excellent ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? cria Peter qui sentait la colère l'envahir. Il aurait voulu attraper son père par le col de sa chemise et le secouer pour lui faire reprendre le sens des réalités. Comment pouvait-il plaisanter et ignorer à quel point il était en souffrance ?  
— Mais oui, fils, c'est excellent ! confirma Walter. Tu ne comprends pas ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Peter. Un simple rêve. Un cauchemar effrayant, sans doute, et si puissant qu'il a pu faire illusion et convaincre ton esprit de sa réalité. Mais ce n'était pas réel, Peter, c'est certain.  
— Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? s'exclama Peter, hors de lui.  
— Je sais que tu as appris l'existence de ces Démons, et peut-être existent-ils vraiment. Peut-être les rencontrer dans l'une des réalités aurait effectivement pu te tuer. Mais tu n'as fait que rêver, Peter. Grâce au Ciel, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.  
Peter se redressa dans le lit et saisit la main de son père :  
— Explique-moi !  
Astrid se tourna vers Walter, qui inspira profondément.  
— Tu as rêvé d'un cimetière, Peter. Une nuit d'hiver à la lueur de la lune. Tu as vu la tombe d'Olivia qui a failli mourir il y a quelques semaines. Une stèle sans autre inscription que l'échéance de la guerre qui nous menace tous. Ta plus grande hantise, Peter, tout simplement. Et tu savais que les démons hantaient cet endroit, parce qu'on t'en avait parlé. Et comment imagines-tu un démon si ce n'est cornu, fourchu, avec les yeux jaunes et une mâchoire pleine de dents pointues ? Si réellement ce Démon avait existé, tu ne serais pas là pour nous en parler. D'autre part, poursuivit Walter, tu as senti toi-même que ce décor n'était pas vraiment réel.  
Peter fixa son père dans les yeux.  
— Tu connais ces démons, Walter, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais qui ils sont…  
Walter détourna le regard, perdu dans ses pensées.  
— Il existe plusieurs types de rêves, Peter. Le Démon que tu as rencontré n'était que la projection de l'idée que tu te fais du Diable. Dis-moi, lorsque tu l'as vu, qu'as-tu pensé ?  
— Je… j'ai pensé que j'allais mourir.  
— Mourir comment ?  
— J'ai pensé… qu'il allait se jeter sur moi et me dévorer.  
— Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?  
— Il… Il s'est jeté sur moi…  
— Et il s'apprêtait à te dévorer lorsque tu as perdu connaissance, n'est-ce pas ?  
Peter fronça les sourcils. Encore une fois, son père avait deviné l'exact déroulement des évènements. Walter se pencha sur son fils et murmura :  
— Ces démons sont tes pensées, Peter. Ni plus ni moins. Ils existent dans ton rêve parce qu'une part de toi y croit et ils peuvent accomplir tout ce que tu es capable d'imaginer.  
— Tu veux dire… que ce sont seulement mes pensées qui ont donné naissance à ce monstre ?  
— Exactement. Tes pensées ou plus précisément, ton subconscient. Ces démons, s'ils existent, ne le sont que dans la frange qui sépare les réalités. Dans l'entre-deux des mondes… là où rien n'est encore déterminé, où tous les possibles existent. Et la puissance de ton rêve peut les rendre réels. L'interstice est comme une toile vivante qui se peint au fur et à mesure que les pensées naissent et meurent dans ton esprit.  
— L'interstice n'est donc que ce que nous en faisons, fit Astrid, rien qu'une métaphore ?  
— Tout à fait, ma chère, ou plus exactement, ce que nous en pensons. Comme il est dit dans les Saintes Ecritures : « il est tel que ses pensées le font ».  
— Mais alors, fit Peter, ça signifie que je ne suis jamais allé au-delà de l'interstice ? Tout était faux ? Je n'ai jamais atteint l'autre réalité ?  
— Non, en effet. Tu es resté comme enfermé dans ton rêve.  
Peter réfléchit quelques instants.  
— Et Olivia ? Est-elle passée de l'autre côté ?  
— Oui, répondit Astrid. Mais les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes : de l'autre côté, il n'y a jamais eu de manuscrit.

Olivia frappa deux coups brefs à la porte de Soline Forrester. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : l'écrivain lui ouvrit aussitôt, une cigarette collée au coin des lèvres.  
— Quoi ? C'est encore vous ? Je vous ai dit que je ne souhaitais pas collaborer…  
Elle repoussa la porte pour la refermer mais Dunham fit un pas en avant et coinça son pied contre le chambranle.  
— Nous n'en avons pas fini, madame Forrester, fit Olivia d'une voix dure. Laissez-moi entrer ou je vous arrête pour obstruction à la Justice.  
Finis, les sourires et les politesses. Olivia avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Elle ne perdrait plus de temps à jouer au chat et à la souris, désormais. Sa détermination fit effet et Soline capitula aussitôt.  
— Ok, ok, pas besoin de sortir vos grandes phrases ! Ça va, entrez.  
Olivia s'engouffra dans le hall et se tourna vers Soline :  
— Que vous le vouliez ou non, nous avons besoin de _La Route Obscure_.  
Elle lui tendit les feuillets retrouvés par l'alter-Forrester :  
« Voici le début de l'histoire que nous avons retrouvé. Ça devrait suffire à vous aider à terminer le roman.  
Forrester prit les feuilles et les étudia quelques instants.  
— Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? Ce ne sont pas les bons noms des personnages.  
Olivia hésita un instant sur ce qu'elle pouvait lui révéler. Elle regarda l'écrivain au visage fatigué et se souvint de la femme resplendissante de l'autre côté.  
— Si vous écrivez la suite de cette histoire, je vous raconterai tout.  
Forrester soupira et retira le mégot de sa bouche.  
— Agent Dunham, si vous voulez que je termine _La Route Obscure_, il va falloir m'en dire davantage. Qui a écrit ça ? Je n'avais transmis aucune copie à Phillip.  
Olivia inspira profondément. Quelque chose, tout au fond d'elle, l'incitait à révéler la vérité à cette femme. Elle avait le droit de savoir ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre. Savoir pourquoi une puissante agence gouvernementale avait besoin de son romanet comment Olivia avait réussi à en récupérer le brouillon.  
— Madame Forrester… Savez-vous sur quoi travaille notre service ? s'enquit Olivia. Le service de Phillip Broyles ?  
Soline acquiesça.  
— La Division Fringe. **  
**— Nous enquêtons sur une série de phénomènes… parascientifiques. L'un de ces phénomènes concerne l'existence de réalités alternatives… Vous en avez parlé dans votre roman. La guerre entre les mondes.  
Soline Forrester écoutait, les yeux brillants. Les feuillets tremblaient légèrement dans sa main.  
— Vous… Vous avez besoin de _la Route Obscure _pour savoir si cette guerre va réellement avoir lieu ?  
— Pour savoir comment cette guerre va survenir. Nous savons déjà qu'un autre monde parallèle existe. Un monde presque en tous points équivalent au nôtre, à quelques détails près. Un monde où nos alter-ego vivent une autre histoire.  
L'écrivain était bouche bée.  
— Vous voulez dire… vous voulez dire que ce brouillon vient de cette autre dimension ? Que c'est mon double qui l'a écrit ?  
Olivia hocha doucement la tête. Soline Forrester était sous le choc. Elle regarda à nouveau les feuillets.  
« Comment… comment est-ce possible ?  
Elle releva brusquement les yeux vers Olivia :  
« Vous y êtes allée ? Vous m'avez vue, là-bas ?  
— Oui. Je vous ai rencontrée, et vous… enfin, votre alter-ego, m'a donné ce brouillon. Là-bas, vous n'avez pas écrit _La Route Obscure_. Dans cet autre monde, vous vivez… différemment.  
Soline Forrester la fixa avec intensité.  
— Différemment. Que voulez-vous dire ?  
— Là-bas, vous n'êtes pas écrivain, répondit Olivia. Vous êtes mère au foyer.  
Soline était interloquée.  
— Mère au foyer ?  
— Oui. Vous avez quatre enfants, vous habitez une grande maison et vous êtes experte en gâteaux au chocolat, ajouta Olivia.  
L'écrivain paraissait fascinée par cette révélation triviale.  
— Quatre enfants… ça alors !  
Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et commença à lire les feuillets.  
« Comment est-ce possible ? répéta-t-elle.  
— Madame Forrester, nous avons besoin de votre aide. Nous avons besoin de _La Route Obscure_. Des milliers de vie sont peut-être en jeu.  
Soline releva les yeux vers Olivia et la regarda longuement.  
— D'accord. Mais à une condition. Emmenez-moi avec vous de l'autre côté. Ensuite, je vous promets de terminer le roman.


	7. Chapter 7 : La faille

**Septième partie : La faille**

Le jour tombait quand Olivia décida de se rendre à l'hôpital. Elle avait réfléchi longuement aux derniers évènements, et sa colère était peu à peu retombée. Mais elle en voulait toujours à Peter. Comment ignorer sa déception, son ressentiment ? Elle se sentait pourtant capable d'avoir maintenant avec lui une discussion dépassionnée.  
Elle pénétra doucement dans la chambre de Peter. Il était éveillé et seul. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction.  
— Ah... Olivia. J'espère qu'ils ont pensé à te prendre ton arme avant de t'indiquer le numéro de ma chambre, fit-il avec un petit sourire timide.  
Olivia ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pauvre Peter. Il avait dû appréhender cet instant toute la journée. L'incertitude se lisait dans son regard. Olivia était entrée avec l'intention de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais maintenant elle avait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras. De déposer un baiser sur son front et de l'apaiser en lui disant que tout était pardonné. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai laissé mon bazooka au vestiaire.  
Peter sourit plus largement :  
— Ouf. Merci. Un carnage dans une chambre d'hôpital, ça aurait fait un peu désordre, non ?  
Olivia ne répondit pas. Elle soupira et le regarda longuement dans les yeux. Elle voulait le réprimander mais elle n'y arrivait pas.  
« Je suis désolé, fit Peter.  
Il détourna le regard.  
« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. J'aurais dû t'en parler. C'est juste que… j'avais peur que…  
Elle lui prit la main, la serra dans la sienne.  
— Non Peter, tu n'aurais pas dû. Pourquoi as-tu pris ce risque ? Tu as failli… Tu as failli y rester.  
Maintenant Olivia se sentait au bord des larmes. _Bon sang. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer devant Peter, quand même !  
_Elle tenta de se ressaisir.  
« La journée a été longue. Il faut que tu te reposes.  
— Non ! fit Peter avec humeur. J'ai passé la journée à dormir. Je veux sortir d'ici. Fais-moi sortir, s'il te plaît.  
Olivia ne lâchait pas sa main. Elle était douce et chaude dans la sienne. Elle prit soudainement conscience de l'extraordinaire soulagement qu'elle ressentait à le voir en vie, sain et sauf. Finalement, tout ce qui avait pu se passer avant était sans importance.  
— Je vais voir le médecin.  
Elle se leva, laissant glisser la main de Peter hors de la sienne.  
« Peter… promets-moi de ne plus jamais refaire ça.  
Peter la regarda dans les yeux :  
— Je te le promets.  
Elle sortit de la chambre.

Manfred Wallace retira ses bésicles et se frotta les yeux. Il referma son livre et pencha la tête en direction du feu. La chaleur faisait du bien à ses pieds meurtris par l'arthrose. Il les tendit en direction du foyer et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il songea qu'il allait rester quelques instants ainsi sans bouger. Puis il se servirait un scotch avec de la glace, en bon Ecossais qu'il était, pour fêter la venue de l'hiver.  
Les flammes crépitaient dans la cheminée. Le bois craquait et rougeoyait sur les braises incandescentes. Un spectacle simple et apaisant.  
Quelque part, dans la cuisine, une étincelle jaillit.  
Deux ou trois crépitements s'ensuivirent, puis s'éteignirent presque aussitôt. Un léger silence s'installa. Puis soudainement, une lueur rougeâtre apparut au-dessus de la table. Elle grandit, devint une forme compliquée, tentaculaire. Quelque chose dans l'air semblait tordre l'espace, enrouler le contour des choses autour d'un axe invisible. Soudainement, un œil apparut à travers la fente. Un œil jaune, mobile et brillant, ourlé d'une épaisse paupière couverte d'écailles.  
Manfred Wallace soupira longuement, puis se décida à se lever. Un bon verre de _Mason's_ n'attendait que lui…  
Il se dirigea vers le bar au fond du salon et se versa une large quantité d'alcool. Puis il revint sur ses pas, en direction de la cuisine.  
A quelques mètres de lui, la lueur rouge qui se contorsionnait était devenue jaune et verte. A travers le voile frémissant de la déchirure entre les espaces, une forme reptilienne s'épanouissait.  
Au moment où Wallace pénétrait dans la cuisine, le voile se déchira, révélant une créature répugnante dotée de longues serres.  
Manfred Wallace se figea. Le verre contenant son meilleur scotch — un grand cru de 30 ans d'âge — glissa de ses doigts et vint s'écraser au sol. Mais Wallace ne le remarqua même pas. Il était tétanisé par l'image du monstrueux démon qui s'agitait devant lui. Une créature tout droit sortie des délires de Lovecraft. Une chose vivante émergeant d'un tombeau.  
_Je vais mourir_, pensa Manfred.  
Ce fut la seule — et dernière — pensée qui traversa son esprit avant que la créature ne se jette sur lui en déployant ses griffes.

Enfin autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital, Peter se précipita à Harvard dès le lendemain, accompagné d'Astrid. Il espérait y retrouver son père et Olivia, qui avait intercédé en sa faveur pour accélérer sa sortie. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la remercier pour cela. Et aussi pour ne pas l'avoir accablé de reproches alors qu'il le méritait.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans le labo, il sut aussitôt que ça allait être une bonne journée : Walter l'attendait pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Il avait préparé un petit déjeuner copieux à base de pâtisseries françaises ramenées de leur boulangerie favorite. Et au fond du labo, bras croisés et nonchalamment adossée au mur, se tenait une Olivia souriante.  
— Ahhhh… fit Peter en entrant avec un geste théâtral. Des croissants ! Vous êtes vraiment formidables !  
Il jeta un œil à Olivia et lui sourit. Puis il enlaça son père.  
— Tu m'as manqué, fils ! fit Walter.  
Astrid ôta sa veste et se précipita vers le buffet :  
— Je crois que nous avons tous besoin d'un bon café ! fit-elle en s'en versant une grande tasse.  
Peter se dirigea aussitôt vers Olivia. Cette fois, il n'attendrait pas des circonstances exceptionnelles pour lui dire d'une manière ou d'une autre à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, on frappa à la porte.  
Astrid et Walter échangèrent un regard.  
— Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? demanda Peter.  
— Nous n'attendions que toi, Peter, répondit son père.  
Astrid ouvrit la porte. Soline Forrester se tenait sur le seuil. Elle avait meilleure mine que la veille et avait changé de vêtements. Ses cheveux étaient peignés et un soupçon de mascara soulignait son regard. Visiblement, elle avait fait un effort ce matin pour être présentable.  
— Bonjour, fit-elle en direction d'Astrid. Je m'appelle Soline Forrester. Je cherche Olivia Dunham…  
Etonnée, Astrid s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. L'écrivain entra dans le laboratoire, jetant de petits coups d'œil furtifs aux machines de Walter et aux innombrables instruments de mesure qui encombraient la pièce. Puis elle s'avança vers Dunham.  
« Bonjour agent Dunham. Je suis venue pour vous demander votre réponse. Vous m'avez dit hier que vous alliez y réfléchir.  
Walter s'approcha de Soline et la regarda avec intérêt.  
— C'est vous qui écrivez des contes ? Vous m'en ferez lire quelques-uns ?  
Forrester se tourna vers Walter, surprise. Ce dernier lui tendit la main :  
« Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Docteur Walter Bishop, je travaille avec l'agent Dunham.  
— Oh ! Enchantée, répondit Soline en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Vraiment ? Sur l'autre monde ?  
Walter la regarda, interloqué. Olivia s'approcha d'eux et intervint :  
— Madame Forrester, vous n'étiez pas censée venir jusqu'ici…  
— Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Soline. Dites-moi, avez-vous pris votre décision ?  
Astrid, Walter et Peter fixèrent Olivia.  
— Non… répondit-elle avec un certain embarras. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à mon supérieur.  
Soline fronça les sourcils :  
— Votre supérieur ? Vous voulez parler de Phillip Broyles ?  
— Oui, en effet.  
Forrester s'approcha d'elle et planta ses yeux dans les siens :  
— Oh, non. Ne faites pas ça.  
— Et pourquoi donc ?  
— Je connais bien Phillip Broyles. Il ne vous laissera pas faire. Il m'interdira de passer de l'autre côté. Croyez-moi, ne lui dites rien. Ecoutez… je vais écrire _La Route Obscure_. Mais j'ai besoin que vous me laissiez voir l'autre côté. S'il vous plaît… implora-t-elle.  
— Je ne peux pas organiser le transfert sans son accord, répondit Olivia. Il connaît la situation… Il acceptera.  
Soline joignit les mains, insista :  
— Ecoutez. Je connais très bien Phillip Broyles. Il refusera. Il se sent toujours responsable de ceux... qu'il a aimés.  
Astrid, Peter, Walter et Olivia la fixèrent avec surprise. Soline agita les mains et secoua la tête :  
« Quoi qu'il se soit passé il y a douze ans, quoi que puisse penser Phillip ou quoi qu'il tente de faire, je veux voir l'autre côté. Vous me devez bien ça.  
Il y eut un silence. Soline Forrester les regardait, l'un après l'autre, attendant une réponse. Walter, Peter et Astrid étaient décontenancés. Olivia se sentait au pied du mur. Tenter l'expérience sans l'aval de Broyles pouvait lui coûter sa place.  
— Je suis désolée, fit Olivia. C'est impossible sans l'accord de l'agent Broyles.  
— Je crois que nous pouvons tenter quelque chose, fit Walter soudainement. Enfin, je veux dire, si l'agent Dunham y consent…  
— Walter ! s'exclama Peter d'un ton de reproche.  
Son père le regarda gravement et Peter comprit que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour lui de donner aux autres des leçons de morale sur ce point.  
— A quoi pensez-vous, Walter ? fit Olivia.  
Walter haussa une épaule.  
— Je connais la procédure utilisée pour le transfert. Si nous pouvions nous introduire dans le hangar, nous pourrions tenter un essai sans impliquer l'agent Broyles.  
— Mais Soline Forrester n'est absolument pas entraînée ! protesta Peter, qui craignait de voir repartir Olivia dans l'interstice.  
— ça, c'est un détail, répondit son père. Ce qui est important, c'est de contrôler ses pensées.  
— Et tu veux qu'elles y aillent, juste toutes les deux ?  
— Oui, Peter. Je te conseille de rester hors de tout ça. J'imagine qu'il va falloir bientôt que tu rendes des comptes à Broyles pour ce que tu as fait. Sans compter que tu as drogué un agent fédéral pour parvenir à tes fins. Je pense que participer à une deuxième tentative non autorisée pourrait te coûter très cher !  
Peter n'avait rien à répondre à cela.  
— Walter a raison, trancha Olivia. Si nous faisons cela, moi seule doit en prendre la responsabilité.  
Elle se tourna vers Forrester.  
« D'accord. Nous allons le faire.

Le soir venu, Broyles rentra chez lui sans enthousiasme. Il se sentait éreinté et il appréhendait la suite des évènements. Parfois, la responsabilité qui lui incombait lui pesait tant qu'il en venait à souhaiter tout abandonner. En plus de ces innocents massacrés, ses propres agents n'en finissaient pas de risquer leur vie tous les jours. Bien sûr, ça faisait partie du job. Bien sûr, ils en connaissaient le prix. Mais pour quel bénéfice ? Celui de révéler toujours plus de mystères. Parviendraient-ils seulement un jour à percer ces secrets ?  
Il soupira et s'assit dans un fauteuil, un verre de martini à la main. Demain, il faudrait qu'il fasse le point avec Dunham, qu'il prenne une décision concernant Peter. Son inconscience avait failli provoquer des dégâts irréparables, à commencer par sa propre mort. Il fallait maintenant que Broyles reprenne le contrôle de la Division. Laisser le champ libre aux Bishop était décidément trop risqué. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il faudrait qu'il place l'équipe sous le contrôle d'agents intermédiaires. Ça ne plairait pas à Dunham, surtout après l'épisode Sanford Harris, mais tant pis.  
Quant à Soline Forrester… Il l'avait laissée tomber juste après l'affaire John Doe. De cette liaison, aussi brève qu'intense, il n'avait gardé que le remords, la culpabilité et la honte. Soline avait toujours été fragile. Elle avait besoin de soutien en permanence. A l'époque Broyles traversait une passe difficile. Deux âmes en peine qui s'étaient trouvées. A peine le temps de s'enlacer que déjà la rupture se profilait. Ce n'était qu'une blessure, en fin de compte. Un coup de couteau dans la soie de son passé. Il n'osait pas la revoir. Ni lui parler. Même s'il savait qu'elle n'attendait pas d'explications. Il avait appris qu'elle avait sombré dans l'alcool, que sa vie désoeuvrée n'était faite que de cauchemars. Il pressentait sa peur, jusqu'à sa colère refoulée. Un jour, Soline passerait à l'acte, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Mais pour l'instant il avait besoin d'elle. Et de son roman.  
Comment des évènements si importants pouvaient tenir à si peu de choses ? Quelques mots couchés sur le papier. Tout cela était bien hasardeux. Peut-être Soline avait-elle perdu son don, depuis tout ce temps ?  
Broyles savait qu'elle était au bord du gouffre, entre l'internement et l'oubli. Tant qu'elle ne faisait pas de vagues, on la tolérait. Elle écrivait de jolis contes pour enfants, avec des illustrations colorées. Des histoires roses et bleues, pleines de papillons et de coccinelles. Elle ne s'autorisait aucune digression. Changer un tant soit peu la mécanique de l'histoire et ça serait fini. La trêve qu'elle avait su bâtir devait subsister coûte que coûte.  
Mais qu'y avait-il derrière ces images idylliques ? Quelles sombres visions s'agitaient dans son esprit ? Quelle lourde porte devait-elle maintenir fermée devant cette obscurité qu'elle dissimulait ? Broyles n'aurait pas aimé y être confronté. Depuis toutes ces années, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle en soit perturbée.  
Il avala son martini et ferma les yeux. _Encore heureux qu'elle n'expérimente pas l'autre réalité_, pensa-t-il. _Ce serait un vrai carnage_.


	8. Chapter 8 : Voyage de nuit

**Huitième partie : Voyage de nuit**

Il était un peu plus de minuit lorsque les Bishop, accompagnés d'Olivia et de Soline, arrivèrent aux abords du hangar 8.  
Pénétrer par la force ou par effraction était hors de question. Le hangar était surveillé par plusieurs équipes de snipers et d'hommes armés, la plupart détachés de patrouilles de Marines. Impossible de les distraire sans attirer la grosse cavalerie.  
Le moyen le plus sûr était la ruse, ou plus précisément le mensonge. Olivia n'avait pas l'habitude de contourner les règles. Mais cette fois elle allait mettre sa carrière dans la balance. Elle n'était pas guidée par un ordre clairement établi de sa hiérarchie, mais par ce qu'elle estimait simplement être juste. Si elle voulait récupérer une version fiable de _La Route Obscure_, il fallait qu'elle soit honnête avec Forrester. Lui laisser entr'apercevoir son autre vie était une condition évidente. Si elle réussissait à lui faire écrire le fameux bouquin, peut-être Broyles limiterait-il sa punition à une suspension provisoire. Les enjeux étaient trop importants pour qu'elle privilégie sa carrière. Elle ne pouvait pas obliger Soline à contraindre son imaginaire. Il fallait qu'elle choisisse la confiance au lieu de la menace. Au risque de perdre sa place.  
Elle s'avança vers le poste de garde installé devant l'entrée du hangar. Plusieurs hommes effectuaient leur ronde tout autour du bâtiment et de puissants projecteurs dardaient leurs faisceaux sur les murs. Un lieutenant s'avança vers elle et lui sourit.  
— Agent Dunham ! Bonsoir. Que faites-vous ici en pleine nuit ?  
Olivia sourit d'un air crispé.  
— Bonsoir Lieutenant Malcolm. Nous devons effectuer d'urgence une simulation de transfert. J'ai ici la notification de l'agent Broyles autorisant l'opération.  
Elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil à Peter qui avait falsifié le document. Il fit un très léger mouvement de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. En fait, Olivia n'avait aucun doute sur les talents de faussaire de Peter. Mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Mentir n'était pas son fort, même lorsque les circonstances ne lui laissaient pas le choix. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle agissait ainsi. Même sa première rencontre avec Peter avait été marquée par le sceau du bluff. Mais à ce moment-là, les choses lui paraissaient beaucoup plus faciles. Elle était alors prête à tout pour sauver John. Mentir par amour changeait énormément la donne.  
Elle regarda le Lieutenant et attendit son verdict. La crédibilité du prétexte approchait le niveau zéro. Comment cet homme aurait-il pu avaler une histoire aussi grotesque ? Une simulation de transfert à une heure du matin ? C'était complètement insensé. Olivia se sentait au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
Derrière elle, Soline observait les militaires en patrouille. Le hangar était cerné par une cinquantaine d'hommes. On se serait cru dans la zone 51. Walter fixait la porte du hangar avec intensité. Il était accompagné de Peter qui veillait sur lui comme un garde du corps.  
Malcolm releva les yeux vers Olivia et lui tendit le papier :  
— Il a oublié le Code Vert pour les opérations nocturnes, fit-il en souriant. Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous en faites pas. Vous pouvez y aller.  
Dunham sentit un énorme poids peser sur son cœur, puis s'évanouir presque dans la même seconde. Dieu merci, elle n'était pas en train de passer un test au polygraphe. Elle aurait été immédiatement confondue. C'était son éternel problème. Une perméabilité aux émotions qui la rendait presque transparente. Une véritable tare dans son métier.  
Mais le Lieutenant n'y avait vu que du feu. Il est vrai qu'il la connaissait et qu'il n'aurait pas parié un kopeck sur un mensonge aussi énorme. De fait, Dunham en culpabilisait encore davantage. Elle réussit pourtant à sourire et à reprendre le billet sans trembler.  
— Merci Lieutenant.  
Elle fit signe à ses acolytes et la bande pénétra dans le hangar plongé dans l'obscurité. Peter fit jouer les lumières et des néons blafards clignotèrent avant de se stabiliser. Il sourit à Olivia, avec un air satisfait qui disait : « trop facile ». En effet, ç'avait été tellement facile que Dunham n'y croyait pas encore tout à fait. La chance allait forcément tourner, au moment le plus critique, comme d'habitude. Elle secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser physiquement de cette pensée. Soudain, le Lieutenant fit irruption dans le hangar et interpella Olivia :  
— Agent Dunham !  
Olivia se retourna, comme prise en faute.  
« Vous m'avez bien dit que c'est une simulation, n'est-ce pas ?  
Olivia acquiesça, les pupilles brillantes.  
— Oui, en effet. Pourquoi ?  
Malcolm lui sourit à nouveau :  
— Oh, c'est juste pour être sûr. Parce que si vous vouliez vraiment traverser, il aurait fallu que j'appelle les services médicaux. Ils ne se déplacent avec leur matériel que lorsqu'un transfert est programmé. Et vu l'heure…  
Il fit une petite grimace qui en disait long et tourna les talons. Peter fixa Olivia d'un air concentré. Ils avaient bien envisagé les risques qu'il y avait à traverser sans accompagnement médical. Bien sûr, Walter avait emporté de quoi réanimer les jeunes femmes, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, mais…  
Peter avait bataillé un moment pour convaincre Olivia d'impliquer les médecins. Mais faire appel aux secouristes aurait ruiné leurs chances de réaliser le transfert aussi vite. Avant que Broyles ne réalise qu'Olivia avait outrepassé les règles. C'était maintenant ou jamais.  
Walter s'approcha de Soline et la fixa d'un air grave :  
— Vous vous rappelez, mademoiselle ? Il est primordial de vous concentrer sur l'objet du transfert. Toute pensée inopportune pourrait avoir de lourdes conséquences. Les dangers de l'interstice ne doivent pas être négligés, ajouta-t-il en glissant un regard vers Peter.  
Olivia enfila sa combinaison et coiffa son casque. Elle tendit le sien à Soline Forrester, également revêtue du même uniforme et la considéra un instant avec attention.  
— Vous êtes prête ? demanda-t-elle.  
Forrester acquiesça et plaça le casque sur sa tête. A quelques pas de là, Peter les observait l'air soucieux. Il avait expérimenté le côté sombre de l'interstice et aurait voulu éviter à Olivia de faire les mêmes horribles rencontres. D'autre part, il en voulait à Soline de leur imposer ce risque supplémentaire, juste pour voir à quoi ressemblait l'autre réalité. Cette femme, avec ses troubles, pouvait faire basculer leur voyage vers l'Enfer.  
Walter s'approcha du pupitre de commandes et actionna quelques boutons.  
— Vous m'entendez ? fit-il à travers un micro.  
Olivia et Soline acquiescèrent.  
« Très bien. A présent que vous êtes équipées, nous n'allons pouvoir communiquer que par ces micros et hauts-parleurs incorporés. Souvenez-vous bien de vous concentrer sur l'objet de votre mission.  
Il actionna un autre bouton et chuchota dans le micro :  
« Olivia. J'ai une chose à vous dire personnellement.  
Dans son casque, Olivia fronça les sourcils.  
« J'ai coupé la communication avec mademoiselle Forrester. Ecoutez-moi bien : sous aucun prétexte, vous entendez, sous aucun prétexte, ne laissez Soline Forrester rencontrer son Double. Vous m'avez compris ?  
Olivia acquiesça lentement. Walter avait l'air inquiet, un peu énervé, comme cela lui arrivait souvent quand un danger menaçait. Sans doute ne devait-il pas être sûr des conséquences que pouvait induire une telle rencontre. S'agissait-il du fameux principe énoncé par Nina Sharp, stipulant que deux objets ne pouvaient se situer au même endroit simultanément ? Laquelle des deux Forrester cèderait la place, dans ce cas ? Et comment une telle annihilation pouvait se produire ? Est-ce que l'une des Forrester pouvait tout simplement disparaître comme si elle n'avait jamais existé ? _Science is a bitch_, avait dit Bell. Et la physique quantique, avec ses paradoxes, en était un bel exemple. Ou bien n'étions-nous tout simplement pas assez évolués pour en saisir toutes les implications. Encore une fois, l'homme jouait avec ses maigres connaissances, pour aller au-delà de ses limites. Ignorant quelles puissances, quelles forces universelles il mettait en branle pour parvenir à ses fins. Refusant d'anticiper les dommages collatéraux. En fin de compte, ce n'était pas Dieu qui jouait aux dés, mais bien l'espèce humaine.  
Soline s'avança vers la cabine quantique et leva une main vers la toile noire qui la recouvrait. C'était un banal tissu en coton, de qualité médiocre. L'habillage du pauvre qui dissimule une richesse inaccessible aux regards. _Voilà la porte vers l'autre monde_, pensa Soline. _Un cube de tissu noir_. Les plus grands trésors ne sont pas les plus rutilants. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle se sentait calme en surface, mais tout au fond d'elle, la panique agitait ses spectres en ombres chinoises sur le voile de son esprit. Elle savait quelle était sa responsabilité dans ce transfert. Qui plus est, elle impliquait une autre personne, dont elle ne pouvait pas risquer la vie. Pas encore, alors que tout ce qu'elle avait produit jusque-là n'avait engendré que la destruction et le meurtre. Cette fois, il fallait qu'elle soit à la hauteur.  
Walter manipula encore ses boutons :  
— Vous êtes prêtes ?  
Forrester jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Dunham. Elle était impressionnée par son calme et son sang-froid. Evidemment, elle était flic, c'était une professionnelle et elle avait l'habitude des situations périlleuses. Néanmoins, il fallait un certain cran pour prendre autant de risques. Pour Soline, c'était différent. Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Et la perspective de voir ce à quoi aurait pu ressembler sa vie, si elle avait fait les bons choix, l'emportait sur toute autre considération. C'était un peu comme accepter de mourir pour renaître.  
Walter lança le décompte et Olivia s'approcha de la cabine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Peter et lui sourit avec confiance. Elle voyait bien son inquiétude mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour le rassurer. Il faudrait qu'il prenne son mal en patience. _Ça ne prendra qu'un instant_, pensa-t-elle. _Juste un aller-retour_.  
— 1... Go ! fit Walter.  
Olivia et Soline pénétrèrent dans la cabine. Par réflexe, Forrester attrapa la main de Dunham. Un instant surprise, Olivia ne fit pourtant aucun geste pour se dégager. Forrester n'était qu'une civile. Elle pouvait comprendre son angoisse. Après tout, le briefing avait été des plus brefs et Soline ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en empruntant l'interstice. Dunham ouvrit son micro.  
— Concentrez-vous, Soline. Souvenez-vous que le plus important est de fixer votre attention sur _La Route Obscure_.  
Forrester acquiesça. Elle ne voyait pas Olivia. La cabine était plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle sentait juste sa main dans la sienne. Mais la sensation avait tendance à s'évanouir et au bout d'un moment Soline comprit qu'elle ne tenait plus rien. La main d'Olivia s'était comme évaporée. Forrester était seule et elle avait froid. Elle se concentra sur l'ébauche de son roman, sans parvenir à maîtriser ses tremblements. En réalité, elle ne frissonnait pas de froid mais de peur. L'image des créatures reptiliennes dissimulées dans l'interstice s'imposait à son esprit. Elle ignorait si ce qu'elle imaginait était réel, mais cette vision était parfaitement claire et elle avait la certitude de leur présence. Elle ferma les yeux très fort et reporta son attention sur _La Route Obscure_. Elle s'en souvenait vaguement. Une histoire complexe impliquant des personnages équivoques. C'était en rapport avec une guerre entre différents mondes, elle ne savait plus trop combien. Une histoire de dimensions cachées. Un peu comme des brins d'ADN emberlificotés qu'on ne découvre qu'en les déroulant, à l'image du ruban de Möbius. A l'époque, elle était assaillie par une fringale d'idées. De sa production fertile, foisonnante et déstructurée, beaucoup de choses avaient fini de manière avortée. Des bribes d'univers à peine éclos qu'ils faisaient déjà partie du passé. D'autres choses étaient parvenues à subsister, vivant leur existence propre, jusqu'à disparaître dans le fatras de ses brouillons. _La Route Obscure _n'était qu'une tentative parmi d'autres. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir particulièrement travaillé son sujet. Mais c'était à l'époque de l'affaire Doe, et elle n'avait plus vraiment l'esprit focalisé sur son travail.  
Elle fournissait un effort considérable pour ne pas laisser ses pensées s'éloigner du sujet. Mais malgré elle, elle repensait au chemin chaotique qui l'avait amenée là où elle en était. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu l'estime de ses amis, tout comme celle de Broyles. Elle avait conscience de sa descente aux Enfers, sans pour autant réussir à réagir. Elle était devenue tout ce qu'elle abhorrait à l'époque, une alcoolique comme son père. Pouvait-il y avoir un lien entre cette enfance soumise et douloureuse, cette image parentale désastreuse et sa vie actuelle ? Une longue succession d'échecs amers et définitifs. Y avait-il vraiment une étoile, quelque part dans les cieux, sous laquelle naître et mourir ? Se pouvait-il que la sienne soit si mauvaise, telle une étoile éteinte, une naine noire, un fragment de caillou stérile ? Et pourtant. Quelque part dans un autre monde, elle avait fondé un foyer et vivait une existence heureuse. Mais était-ce vraiment elle ? Une sœur jumelle improbable dans un monde inconnaissable. Et cette femme policier, ces scientifiques étaient venus à elle pour lui en offrir la clé. Il fallait vraiment que ce soit important pour qu'ils en arrivent là. Dans ces conditions, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle remplirait sa part du marché. Elle écrirait l'histoire. Et Dieu seul savait si cela aurait une incidence sur l'avenir.

Olivia sentit la main de Soline dans la sienne pendant quelques instants. Puis curieusement, la main de Forrester devint presque inconsistante jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Olivia en conçut une certaine frustration. De façon inexplicable, elle ressentait toujours ce devoir de protection. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler mais qui conditionnait la plupart de ses comportements et de ses choix. Si elle ne pouvait pas s'assurer que Soline traverse l'interstice dans les meilleures conditions, elle pouvait néanmoins l'accompagner du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
Pourquoi cela lui paraissait-il si important ? Se pouvait-il que tout cela résulte des expériences qu'avaient menées sur elle Walter et Bell lorsqu'elle était enfant ? Cette connexion intime avec Nick Lane semblait l'avoir influencée de manière indélébile. Forgeant son caractère autour d'une devise qui tenait en deux mots : défendre et protéger.  
William Bell avait utilisé un mot curieux pour décrire son rôle dans cette invraisemblable histoire d'univers multiples. Un _gardien_. Le gardien d'un passage entre deux réalités. Qu'est-ce qui caractérisait un tel gardien ? La vigilance, la rigueur, peut-être aussi un peu d'abnégation. Le sens du sacrifice. Le don de soi. Faire barrage à tout ce qui pouvait se révéler néfaste. Affronter la menace et l'éradiquer. Résister face à l'ennemi. Tenir la base. Voilà ce que devait être ce gardien. Et elle n'était pas sûre d'être la plus qualifiée pour cela, en dépit de ce qu'avait dit Bell. Ses fêlures, son impatience, son empathie entravaient son potentiel. Les curieuses habiletés qui étaient apparues en elle ces derniers mois se manifestaient de manière désordonnée. Rien sur quoi elle puisse compter. C'était comme un pont mouvant, qui pouvait se dérober sous ses pieds à chaque instant. Le traverser revenait à jouer sa vie à pile ou face. Parfois la réalité lui apparaissait dans toute sa complexité, les faces cachées miroitant sous ses yeux comme un hologramme révélé. Puis la seconde d'après, le monde perdait ses contours et elle se retrouvait coincée comme un insecte entre deux dimensions. Le nez collé contre la vitre, impuissante et limitée. C'était comme marcher sur le bord effilé d'une crête, cernée par les abîmes. Traverser l'interstice n'en était pas si éloigné.  
Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra sur l'image de la Forrester de l'autre monde. Essayant de se remémorer les odeurs de cannelle et de gâteaux au chocolat. Les lumières éclatantes qui filtraient par les fenêtres de la maison cossue. Les regards des enfants attablés devant leur goûter. Les couleurs aigües de leurs vêtements, le bruit de leurs jeux, l'écho de leurs rires.  
Juste un moment, approcher l'Autre, l'air de rien. Un petit tour et puis s'en va.  
Elle se concentra. Elle y était presque. Ça ne prendrait qu'un instant.  
Soudain, un grand froid s'engouffra dans la cabine. Elle le sentit violemment contre elle, comme si une bourrasque glacée s'était levée. Son corps en fut aussitôt engourdi. Elle leva un bras dans le vide, palpant les ténèbres, cherchant la faille.  
« Soline ? appela-t-elle dans son micro.  
Pas de réponse. Une lueur trouble, orangée, palpitait dans l'obscurité à quelques mètres d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait. Elle se sentait décontenancée. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être arrivée de l'autre côté, mais le lieu où elle se trouvait ne ressemblait pas à la cabine. Elle avait également l'impression de ne plus porter sa combinaison, mais une sorte de robe claire, fine et légère, d'où émanait un halo pâle. Elle leva une main devant ses yeux, découvrit qu'elle ne portait plus ses gants. La lueur orangée diffusait une douce lumière, grâce à laquelle elle pouvait deviner les contours de son propre corps, mais rien d'autre. Elle était comme suspendue dans la nuit. Elle se sentait incroyablement légère. Le froid s'était évanoui et maintenant il faisait doux. Elle se sentait bien. Un cliquetis se mit en marche dans sa tête et éveilla sa curiosité. C'était comme une horloge organique battant la mesure tel un métronome. Un tic-tac légèrement étouffé, mais qu'elle entendait pourtant très distinctement, en elle-même. Elle sentit une onde traverser son corps, comme si elle était portée par un courant aérien. La sensation était agréable. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer une seconde. Sans relâcher la tension de ses muscles. Attentive à l'inévitable chute qui allait s'ensuivre. Mais la chute ne vint pas. A sa place, un rugissement éclata soudainement, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retrouva instantanément sur la terre ferme, face à une créature évanescente, aux formes indistinctes. Une sorte d'ombre mouvante, floue et grise, dotée de deux yeux rougeoyants.  
_Dieu du ciel_.  
Elle était tétanisée. Elle parvint tout de même à lever la main dans un geste de défense, découvrit qu'elle était armée. Elle pointa le Smith & Wesson en direction du fantôme.  
_D'accord. J'ai compris.  
_Elle se remémora les instructions de Walter.  
_C'est le produit de mon imagination_, pensa-t-elle. _Cette chose n'existe pas_.  
Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, visualisant intensément l'autre réalité pour l'imposer. Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit que la créature n'avait pas disparu.  
Elle tira.


	9. Chapter 9 : L'Autre

**Neuvième partie : L'Autre**

Soline avait mal, mais elle résistait. Une meute d'ectoplasmes se pressait à l'orée de sa conscience. Elle se débattait, luttait contre les images terrifiantes qui l'envahissaient. Sans parvenir à les contenir.  
Elle avait vaguement conscience de la présence d'Olivia, quelque part entre elle et l'Ombre. Olivia qui était armée mais restait impuissante, puisque la créature n'était pas de son fait. C'était la vision de Soline, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à juguler. Et qu'elle projetait dans la réalité changeante de l'interstice. L'avait-elle vraiment inventée ? Cette créature, quelle qu'elle soit, préexistait-elle à leur voyage ? Elle l'ignorait. Son esprit était un portail ouvert par lequel toutes les chimères pouvaient passer, prendre vie et s'animer.  
La puissance de son imagination dépassait largement celle d'Olivia. Dunham n'avait pas conscience de contrôler une partie de la situation. Se découvrir armée n'était que l'amorce d'une solution que son subconscient avait fait naître dans l'urgence. Olivia avait une approche plutôt rationnelle des évènements. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer autre chose qu'un bon vieux flingue entre ses mains pour se défendre. C'était tout ce qu'elle connaissait, mais elle le connaissait bien.  
L'esprit de Soline était autrement plus tourmenté. Et l'entité qui observait Olivia puisait une large part de son énergie dans les tréfonds de son inconscient.  
Forrester serra les poings, cherchant par la pensée à éloigner le fantôme. A deviner ses intentions. A comprendre les raisons de sa présence. Il était apparu soudainement sans prévenir, bien qu'elle ait senti sa présence depuis l'instant où elle avait pénétré dans la cabine. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu m'empêches de passer, pensa-t-elle. Et si une part de moi s'y refuse, je la combattrai.  
C'était un combat mental épuisant, mais Soline tenait bon. Elle avait l'habitude des luttes intérieures. Elle ne manquait pas d'entraînement, même si la douleur ne décroissait jamais avec le temps. Elle se força à imaginer d'autres horizons, d'autres paysages. Un environnement plus accueillant. Un décor sécurisant. L'Ombre n'y aurait pas sa place. Elle disparaîtrait aussitôt que la vision de Soline s'actualiserait. Pour l'instant, il lui fallait maintenir son effort et ne pas prêter attention au danger qui se rapprochait d'Olivia. Même si l'imminence de la catastrophe la paralysait. Sa seule chance était de tenir bon et de ne pas faillir une fois de plus face aux images destructrices qui bombardaient son esprit. Refermer la porte, coûte que coûte, quitte à s'y briser les bras.  
De l'autre côté, quelque part dans les contours flous de l'interstice, Olivia pointait son arme sur le fantôme. Comme elle s'y attendait, le tir n'avait eu aucun effet. La balle avait fusé mollement, comme ralentie, avec un plop étouffé. Olivia avait l'impression bizarre et désagréable de tenir un révolver factice. Une arme de dessin animé nantie d'un canon fumant, crachant des projectiles de caoutchouc. Evidemment, la balle n'avait fait que traverser l'apparition, dans un bruit soyeux évoquant une caresse sur du velours. Tout cela était complètement irréel. Alors pourquoi avait-elle peur ? D'où venait la créature ? Si elle n'était que la forme d'une pensée, que risquait-elle vraiment ? Peut-être devait-elle tout simplement l'ignorer et se préoccuper plutôt de ce qu'il était advenu de Soline.  
Le fantôme se contorsionnait devant elle, comme tiraillé entre le néant et la réalité. Peut-être Forrester essayait-elle de le combattre, peut-être cette ombre n'était-elle que le produit de son imagination à elle… Bien sûr ! C'était forcément ce qui s'était passé. Soline était incapable de brider la cohorte déchaînée de ses pensées. C'était sa force et sa faiblesse réunies. Par conséquent, pensa Olivia, Walter avait bien raison. Tout ceci n'existe pas. Je peux sans crainte affronter cette créature, elle n'a aucune réalité.  
Oui, mais comment rejoindre l'autre monde ? Tant que Forrester était prisonnière de ses démons intérieurs, elles se trouveraient bloquées dans l'interstice, en apesanteur entre deux univers.  
— Soline ! cria Olivia. Soline ! Vous m'entendez ?  
Comme à des milliers de kilomètres de là, Forrester entendit le lointain appel d'Olivia résonner dans son esprit.  
— Olivia ! J'y suis presque ! répondit-elle avec la rage du désespoir. Je vais y arriver. Je vais y arriver.  
Olivia baissa son arme et ferma les yeux. Son salut ne dépendait plus que d'un dernier effort conjoint avec Soline. Elle détendit les muscles de ses membres, pensa aux enfants babillant dans la cuisine de l'alter-Forrester, se remémora les odeurs de café et de chocolat.  
J'y suis.  
De son côté, Soline visualisa un monde ensoleillé, un ciel bleu strié de cumulus cotonneux. Un jardin fleuri, aux parfums de lavande, bordé de bosquets de menthe. Un sanctuaire.  
Olivia maintenait son effort. Le fantôme se tenait à présent à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle sentait sa présence glacée contre sa peau. Dans un instant, il l'absorberait, comme une bouffée de fumée s'évapore dans l'air ambiant. Elle se tendit légèrement, resta de marbre et garda les yeux clos.  
Que Dieu nous vienne en aide.  
Tout à coup, l'entité disparut et Soline et Olivia se retrouvèrent instantanément dans le parc de jeux où Dunham avait expérimenté le premier transfert.  
Soline ouvrit les yeux avec crainte, s'attendant à découvrir un paysage de désolation. Mais elles avaient réussi, elles étaient passées de l'autre côté. Les fantômes avaient disparu. La clarté généreuse du soleil inonda les yeux de Forrester, l'atteignant douloureusement. Mais c'était une douleur bénie, de celles qui vous prouvent que vous êtes encore en vie.  
Olivia inspira profondément. On a réussi. Une voix d'outre-tombe résonna alors dans sa tête, grave et implacable : Vite ! Dépêchez-vous ! Le temps vous est compté !  
L'angoisse fondit sur elle comme une chape glacée.  
Puis elle réalisa que ce n'était que Walter qui avait activé la communication interne et leur parlait depuis l'autre réalité. Comment avait-il réussi une telle prouesse ? La communication n'était pas censée subsister au-delà de l'interstice.  
— Walter ? murmura Olivia comme pour elle-même.  
— Dépêchez-vous, répondit Walter avec impatience. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps. Vos corps commencent déjà à réagir. Vos molécules s'agitent. Vous n'êtes pas supposées vous trouver ici et quelque chose en vous le sait. Si vous restez trop longtemps, je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de vous réanimer avec les moyens du bord !  
— D'accord. On y va.  
Elle se tourna vers Soline pour lui demander de la suivre et se rendit compte que Forrester avait déjà bougé. Bon sang. Où est-elle, maintenant ?!  
L'angoisse de Dunham fut de courte durée. Forrester ne s'était éloignée que de quelques mètres. Elle regardait avec fascination une femme assise sur un banc, de l'autre côté du parc.  
Son alter-ego.  
Olivia la rejoignit, lui jeta un coup d'œil pour observer sa réaction. Il fallait qu'elle soit vigilante de ne pas la laisser approcher son Double. Dans cette réalité, elles étaient les étrangères.  
— Soline ?  
Forrester ne pouvait détacher son regard de la femme qui était assise au loin et qui lui ressemblait tant, tout en étant si différente.  
— On dirait que c'est moi, fit Soline.  
— C'est vous, Soline. Enfin, pas exactement.  
— Il faut que j'aille la voir. Lui parler.  
Olivia attrapa Forrester par le bras :  
— Non, c'est impossible, je suis désolée. Une telle rencontre vous tuerait.  
Forrester se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants.  
— Vous vous rendez compte ?! fit-elle avec emphase. Tout ce que je pourrais apprendre d'elle !  
— Soline, je vous en prie. Ecoutez-moi. J'ai pris de gros risques pour vous emmener ici. Nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps. Regardez-la : si vous allez au-devant d'elle, vous allez briser sa vie. Ne gâchez pas sa chance à elle.  
Olivia fixait Soline intensément. Elle ne relâchait pas la pression de sa main sur son bras. Forrester était bouleversée. Elle ne savait plus quelle décision prendre. Finalement, elle hocha la tête, à contrecœur.  
— D'accord.  
Elle se retourna vers son alter-ego, qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle prenait lentement la mesure de la distance qui les séparait et qui n'avait rien de géographique.  
— S'il vous plaît, insista Dunham.  
— Je viens. Un instant.  
Elle fit quelques pas vers le terrain de jeux. Elle avait repéré un enfant qui la regardait avec attention. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla pour lui faire face. Olivia se figea. C'était le petit Arthur. Il observait Soline avec attention, légèrement intrigué.  
— Bonjour, fit Soline. Tu me connais ?  
L'enfant secoua la tête.  
— Non. Mais vous ressemblez à ma maman.  
Forrester esquissa un sourire.  
— Je suis une lointaine amie de ta maman. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
— Arthur.  
— Arthur.  
Soline eut un large sourire. Son cœur battait la chamade entre ses côtes. Elle prit la main du garçonnet dans la sienne.  
— J'ai un cadeau pour toi.  
Elle sortit de sa poche un petit livre écorné.  
« C'est un conte. C'est moi qui l'ai écrit. Tu peux le garder.  
L'enfant la considéra un instant, hésitant, puis il prit le livre et le regarda longuement.  
— Merci.  
— De rien, Arthur.  
Olivia posa une main sur l'épaule de Forrester.  
— Soline. S'il vous plaît. Il faut y aller.  
— Bonjour, fit Arthur à Olivia.  
— Bonjour, Arthur.  
— Vous venez voir ma maman ? s'enquit le petit garçon. Vous n'avez plus mal à votre nez ?  
Olivia lui sourit chaleureusement.  
— Non, Arthur. Pas aujourd'hui. Et mon nez va très bien, maintenant. Je te remercie.  
— Tu sais, Arthur, fit Soline, tu es un magnifique petit garçon.  
Il ne répondit rien et repartit vers les balançoires.  
— Venez, Soline. Il est temps.  
Forrester se redressa et commença à s'éloigner du parc, à reculons.  
— Vraiment, juste un instant, je ne peux pas lui parler juste un instant ?  
Mais Soline n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle savait que cette partie de l'histoire n'était qu'un rêve et ne serait jamais écrite. Le nœud du regret serrait sa gorge et tordait son estomac. Puis elle pensa qu'une chance extraordinaire lui avait été offerte. Franchir la subtile frontière de la réalité. Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer en dépit de ses talents. On oublie trop souvent que ce que l'on considère comme impossible n'est que l'absence de notre volonté. Le manquement du Destin qui se noue au creux des probabilités quantiques. L'espoir, la Foi, le désir pouvaient être de puissants catalyseurs et faire naître, d'une idée un peu folle, un semblant de miracle.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, cette réalité qu'elle ne ferait que toucher du bout des doigts. Elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. L'agent Dunham avait raison. Pas au risque de bouleverser la vie de celle qui était elle ici-bas.  
Elle se tourna vers Olivia et la considéra un instant.  
— Je suis prête, fit-elle simplement.

Broyles, tiré de son sommeil de bon matin, arriva sur les lieux du crime aux alentours de 5h30. Le jour n'était pas encore levé et un brouillard persistant planait sur la ville. L'un des agents de la Division Fringe, déjà présent dans l'appartement, l'accueillit en lui tendant les clichés du médecin légiste.  
— Bonjour agent Broyles. Regardez ça, c'est pas commun.  
Phillip Broyles baissa les yeux sur les photos, fronça le nez.  
« Le médecin dit que les blessures ont été infligées par un animal, poursuivit le jeune agent. Mais il ne saurait dire de quelle espèce.  
Il se pencha vers le Directeur de la Division et chuchota :  
« Les morsures lui évoquent la mâchoire d'une salamandre, mais d'un modèle plutôt… énorme.  
Broyles soupira. C'était reparti. Une nouvelle faille s'était ouverte chez ce vieil homme, le condamnant à une mort certaine.  
— Je vous écoute, fit Phillip.  
— Le bonhomme s'appelle Manfred Wallace, c'est un vieillard excentrique d'après ses voisins. Ce sont eux qui ont appelé la Police, il y a deux heures environ. Il y avait du bruit chez Wallace, je cite, « un sacré bon dieu de raffut ». Ils ont entendu des cris, des bruits sourds... Ils ont été plutôt effrayés. D'habitude, le vieux ne pipe mot. Il passe son temps à s'imbiber de cognac ou je ne sais quoi. Un jour, ils l'ont vu danser en kilt dans les couloirs des communs.  
Phillip fit la moue. Le profil de la victime n'avait strictement aucune importance. C'était juste une personne qui s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et pour l'instant, ils étaient encore incapables de déterminer pourquoi les failles apparaissaient en de tels endroits. Les plus improbables que l'on puisse imaginer. La précédente déchirure avait eu lieu dans un train fantôme, au Six Flags de Springfield. Une créature indéterminée avait surgi du néant et gobé un couple d'adolescents. Entre les spectres en carton pâte et les squelettes de plastique. Le sang coagulé sur les poignées des sièges à la sortie de l'attraction était bien réel, par contre.  
— Où est le corps ? s'enquit Broyles.  
— Il est déjà au QG. Le médecin a dû commencer à l'autopsier, je suppose. Nous avons déjà fait tous les relevés nécessaires. Il n'y a pas eu d'effraction, comme on pouvait s'y attendre.  
— Merci, laissa tomber Broyles d'une voix éteinte.  
La journée allait être longue. 


	10. Chapter 10 : L'Aveu

**Dixième partie : L'Aveu**

Forrester et Dunham émergèrent de la cabine quantique en même temps, comme expulsées de l'autre réalité. Soline fut propulsée dans les bras de Peter, qui attendait à côté de la cabine, alors qu'Olivia s'étalait de tout son long sur le béton rugueux du sol du hangar.  
_Bon sang ! _pensa Peter, furieux. _Pourquoi je récupère celle-ci et pas Olivia ?!  
_Mais il aida Forrester à se stabiliser et courut à petites foulées vers Dunham pour la relever. Elle se mit à genoux et se frotta les tempes, alors que Bishop la prenait par le bras pour la redresser.  
— Ça va ? lui demanda Peter.  
— Oui, merci.  
Elle épousseta ses manches, puis se tourna vers lui :  
« Nous sommes passées.  
Soline se rapprocha, accompagnée de Walter visiblement soulagé. Les jeunes femmes avaient l'air en parfaite santé.  
— Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'enquit Walter.  
— ça va très bien, répondit Olivia. Nous avons réussi.  
Forrester lui prit la main et la serra vigoureusement :  
— Merci, agent Dunham. Merci infiniment.  
Olivia hocha la tête sans répondre. Revenir sans incident et sans blessure était sa victoire de la journée, ou plutôt de la soirée. Maintenant il fallait passer aux choses sérieuses.  
— Soline, j'ai besoin de vous maintenant, fit Olivia.  
L'écrivain acquiesça avec conviction :  
— Vous pouvez compter sur moi.  
Dunham était pressée d'en finir, de quitter le hangar et de raccompagner Soline, Peter et Walter quelque part où ils seraient en sécurité. Broyles lui avait donné rendez-vous à la première heure pour discuter du cas de Peter et elle appréhendait la réunion. Bishop aurait probablement à répondre de ses actes et il n'allait pas être facile de calmer le jeu.  
Pire encore, avec ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, les enjeux avaient changé de nature. A présent, il s'agissait de la carrière d'Olivia elle-même. Elle aussi aurait à répondre de ses actes.  
Elle se demanda un instant si dans l'autre réalité, son alter-ego vivait une vie moins compliquée. Si son coéquipier Charlie, qui lui manquait tant, vivait toujours et lui racontait encore ses histoires de bidasse pendant les planques.  
Charlie. Il faudrait bien un jour que ceux qui l'avaient tué paient pour leur crime. Car ils ne s'étaient pas contentés de le supprimer, mais ils l'avaient utilisé et avaient profané son corps pour en faire un ennemi. Quand elle y pensait, Dunham sentait sa colère affleurer la cote d'alerte. Un jour, elle laisserait son code de bonne conduite au vestiaire et elle rendrait la justice à sa manière. Et peu importe si elle ne portait plus son badge d'agent fédéral.  
De l'autre côté de la cabine, Walter éteignit les instruments de mesure et les pupitres de commandes. Perdu dans ses pensées, il laissa sa main effleurer les manettes et les innombrables boutons colorés. La porte qu'ils avaient entr'ouverte n'était qu'un passage étroit vers l'antichambre de la plus grande révélation qu'attendait l'Humanité. Il n'en avait pas encore la certitude, mais son instinct de grand scientifique le trompait rarement. A l'époque, il avait presque touché du doigt le Saint-Graal de la Science Moderne. Mais c'était avant l'incendie et la sombre période de sa vie emmurée à Sainte-Claire. Il avait oublié beaucoup de choses depuis. Même si quelques bribes revenaient au gré d'une mélodie, d'une comptine ou d'un rébus. Au moins, les vieilles habitudes se perdaient difficilement. Walter avait toujours adoré raisonner par énigmes. Il était resté très fort à ce jeu-là. Peter tenait beaucoup de lui sur ce plan. Il devait une bonne moitié de son intelligence à son père et l'autre moitié à sa mère. S'il avait été un peu plus rigoureux, il aurait pu devenir le maître à la place du disciple. Mais il avait encore un bout de chemin à faire. Et Walter espérait de tout son cœur l'accompagner le plus longtemps possible. Il avait toujours nourri pour lui de grandes ambitions. Et il savait qu'il ne le décevrait pas. Quand il serait prêt.  
Peter rassembla les affaires des filles dans un grand sac et s'approcha d'Olivia. Elle avait l'air préoccupée et n'avait pas desserré les dents de la soirée. Il ne savait pas s'il était encore en cause ou si Dunham avait de nouveaux soucis. La culpabilité grandissait en lui. Elle l'incommodait d'autant plus qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à ne se préoccuper que de lui-même. Mais depuis qu'Olivia était venue le chercher en Iraq, tout avait changé. Il y avait d'abord eu son père. Revenu d'entre les ombres. Il lui avait fallu l'encadrer, puis l'accompagner, pour finalement le soutenir. Et maintenant Olivia elle-même. Arrivée incidemment dans sa vie, elle prenait de plus en plus de place et d'importance. Il ne savait pas encore comment gérer ces sentiments nouveaux. Il avait l'impression d'y perdre une part importante de ses moyens. Il avait pourtant toujours eu une grande confiance en lui. Mais depuis son arrivée à la Division Fringe, le doute s'était installé quelque part au fond de son esprit. Recroquevillé sur son cœur. Happant ses sentiments à chaque fois qu'ils passaient à sa portée. A vrai dire, Peter ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Il avait pourtant la certitude étrange d'avoir son mot à dire dans cette histoire. De détenir une clé. Peut-être _la_ clé. Son association avec Dunham n'était sans doute pas le fruit du hasard. Ces connexions croisées entre son père, Olivia, Bell, Nina, Broyles et lui-même... Tout cela composait une toile complexe à plusieurs dimensions. Une résonance qui tissait un motif dont le sens lui échappait encore, mais qui chaque jour s'imposait davantage. Il finirait bien par comprendre de quoi il retournait. Et ce jour-là, ses ennemis prendraient enfin la mesure de ses talents.

Deux heures plus tard, Olivia se rendait au rendez-vous fixé par Broyles.  
Elle pénétra dans le bureau de son supérieur avec appréhension, l'angoisse chevillée au corps. Phillip la fixait, le visage fermé.  
— Monsieur... avant toute chose, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce qui a pu se passer, fit-elle en guise d'introduction.  
— On n'est plus à l'Ecole, agent Dunham, répondit Broyles en soupirant. Je ne veux pas savoir comment les choses ont pu en arriver là. Comment Peter Bishop a pu s'immiscer dans le programme sans que vous en soyez avertie. Je vous faisais confiance sur ce point. Je pensais que vous aviez le contrôle.  
Il fit une pause, sans détourner son regard. Dunham encaissa sans broncher. Elle n'en menait pas large.  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, vous imaginez bien que cette affaire ne peut en rester là. La Division 2 a décidé de contrôler vos investigations.  
Olivia était décontenancée.  
— Mais… Monsieur…  
— Cette décision est un ordre du Directeur Général, agent Dunham, vous n'avez pas à le commenter et encore moins à le discuter.  
Olivia fixa Broyles sans réagir. Il soutint son regard et attendit qu'elle prenne congé. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Il n'y avait pourtant qu'une seule chose à faire. Se lever et partir. Mais Dunham était désormais affranchie de ces obligations subalternes. Il fallait qu'elle révèle à Broyles ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit même. Avant que Phillip ne soit informé par un tiers. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il comprenne et accepte d'ajourner la sanction.  
— Monsieur... J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.  
Broyles inspira profondément. Il aurait voulu que l'entrevue en reste là, mais Dunham avait le chic pour rendre les choses encore plus difficiles.  
« Nous avons fait un transfert cette nuit, avec Soline Forrester, annonça Olivia.  
Phillip était médusé.  
— Quoi ?!  
— Elle voulait traverser. C'était sa condition pour réécrire _La Route Obscure_. J'ai accepté.  
Broyles ne répondit rien. Il prenait lentement la mesure des aveux de Dunham.  
— Agent Dunham… Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?  
— Oui Monsieur. Je ne vous demande pas d'ignorer ça, mais juste de nous laisser le temps de finir cette enquête. Soline Forrester est actuellement en train de terminer le roman. D'ici quelques heures, nous devrions avoir la suite de l'histoire et peut-être le moyen d'arrêter l'invasion. J'ai pensé que ça en valait la peine. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me dérober.  
_Ça, je m'en doute, _pensa Broyles. _Je commence à te connaître, mon petit_.  
Mais ça ne résolvait rien. Ça compliquait même grandement les choses. Broyles ne pouvait plus cette fois se contenter d'un avertissement.  
— Vous êtes suspendue, Dunham, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Donnez-moi votre arme et votre badge.  
Olivia considéra un instant le visage fermé de Broyles. Cette fois, toute résistance était inutile. Phillip se sentait offensé. Et elle était capable de le comprendre. Sans un mot, elle déclipsa le bouton pression de son holster et retira le Smith & Wesson de son étui. Elle le posa doucement sur le bureau, face à Broyles. Puis elle ôta lentement le badge agrafé à sa veste et le déposa à côté de l'arme. Enfin, elle sortit sa carte d'agent du FBI et la tendit à son patron.  
— Monsieur, qui va s'occuper de l'enquête ?  
— Ce n'est plus votre problème.  
Olivia savait bien à quoi s'en tenir. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle n'était plus couverte. Elle agirait à ses risques et périls. Mais cela n'effrayait pas Dunham. Elle était parfaitement capable de composer avec ça. Et ni elle ni Phillip ne l'ignorait. Il faisait son boulot. Elle avait bien l'intention de faire le sien.  
Elle se leva sans un mot et quitta le bureau.  
A peine était-elle sortie que son cellulaire se mit à sonner. C'était Astrid.  
— Olivia ? Nous avons besoin de vous. La Division 2 vient de débarquer au labo. Ils veulent contrôler toutes nos procédures et retirer l'accréditation de Peter, le temps de l'emmener au Bureau pour l'interroger. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
Dunham passa une main sur son front. La Division 2, déjà au labo ? Ils n'avaient pas chômé.  
— Peter ne risque rien. Ils veulent juste marquer le coup. S'ils ne réagissent pas, le Pentagone peut nous tomber dessus. Dites à Peter que je me charge de tout. Pour l'instant, essayez de les retarder le plus possible. Walter ne doit pas être inquiété.  
— Très bien. Qu'allez-vous faire ?  
— J'ai rendez-vous avec Forrester. Nous allons connaître la fin de _La Route Obscure_.

Astrid n'était peut-être qu'un agent junior, mais elle était astucieuse et ne manquait pas de ressources. Elle connaissait bien les gens de la Division 2, pour y avoir travaillé quelques mois avant de rejoindre l'équipe de Broyles. Constituée essentiellement de bureaucrates, on la surnommait la Division "Papier", car elle s'occupait principalement de gérer les procédures des autres services. A une certaine époque, elle avait été dirigée par un homme autoritaire qui avait rapidement fait figure de "Big Brother". A présent, sa réputation était devenue celle d'une Division mal-aimée, habituée à venir fourrer son nez dans les enquêtes des autres. Partout où un agent avait failli à sa mission, la Division 2 intervenait pour décortiquer les noeuds de l'enquête en cours et pointer du doigt les manquements aux protocoles. Mais Astrid connaissait deux ou trois braves gars qui végétaient à la Division "Papier". Des agents mis au placard qui attendaient une bonne occasion pour monter en grade et changer d'affectation. Il n'était pas bien difficile de les travailler au corps pour adoucir leur compte-rendu. Astrid savait comment s'y prendre. Elle avait simplement besoin qu'ils ne fassent pas de zèle et s'en tiennent aux grandes lignes. Elle voulait absolument protéger Walter, qui était devenu pour elle un véritable ami. Un grand-père un peu fantasque mais fidèle. Et si brillant, malgré sa fragilité. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète exagérément pour Peter. Elle comprenait bien son indignation. Mais il fallait accepter la sanction, au moins pour un temps.  
Peter l'avait bien compris quant à lui. Il savait aussi qu'Olivia interviendrait aussitôt qu'elle le pourrait. Il ignorait les résultats de son entrevue avec Broyles. Mais il ne se faisait guère d'illusions.  
Les agents de la Division 2 lui intimèrent l'ordre de les suivre. Après la garde à vue, il serait probablement assigné à résidence un moment.  
Astrid s'approcha de lui.  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit-elle. Je veille sur Walter.  
— Merci Astrid.  
Il lui tendit discrètement un petit papier plié en quatre.  
« Je ne pourrai sans doute pas revenir rapidement au labo. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi à ce numéro. Je me débrouillerai pour venir.  
Astrid fit disparaître le papier dans sa poche. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Peter se dirigea vers son père. Walter avait l'air inquiet. Il prit son fils par les épaules et chercha son regard :  
— Peter... sois prudent.  
Peter sourit et l'enlaça avec tendresse.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, Walter. Ce n'est qu'une procédure. Je reviendrai très vite. Astrid veillera sur toi en attendant.  
Walter acquiesça avec hésitation.  
— Ces agents... Ils n'ont pas l'air commode.  
— Ils font juste leur travail. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
Il sourit une dernière fois à son père, puis sortit du labo, encadré par les agents de la Division 2.

Olivia choisit une table en terrasse, en plein soleil, puis commanda un café. Elle se sentait assez nerveuse et consultait sa montre avec agacement. Forrester était en retard.  
Elle repensa à sa discussion avec Broyles. Elle enrageait de se retrouver impuissante face à l'interpellation de Peter. Et subir sans pouvoir se défendre était terriblement frustrant.  
Forrester apparut soudainement et s'assit face à Olivia.  
— Excusez-moi. Je terminais.  
Dunham écarta son café et Soline posa quelques feuillets sur la table, devant elle.  
Olivia se figea.  
— Quoi ? C'est tout ?!  
Forrester fronça les sourcils.  
— Comment ça, c'est tout ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?! Je n'ai pas arrêté une seconde depuis notre retour !  
Dunham était furieuse.  
— Vous m'aviez promis la fin du roman !  
Forrester pointa les feuilles du doigt :  
— Il y a là-dedans plus de choses que vous n'en auriez rêvées. Regardez.  
Olivia prit une feuille et la parcourut brièvement du regard. Soline se pencha vers elle et murmura :  
« J'ai trouvé l'endroit d'où proviennent les failles.  
Olivia leva les yeux et fixa l'écrivain. Soline eut un sourire mystérieux :  
« Vous ne devinerez jamais.  
Elle pointa son index sur l'une des feuilles griffonnées.  
« Plus besoin d'interstice, agent Dunham. La Porte vers l'autre monde est au coeur de Manhattan.


	11. Chapter 11 : La Porte

**Onzième partie : La Porte**

De retour chez elle, Olivia entreprit de s'équiper sans perdre une minute. Le temps lui était compté et s'écoulait toutes vannes ouvertes, tel un sablier agité par un enfant capricieux. Elle ouvrit une armoire au fond de la chambre et en retira doucement une boîte en carton. Elle en sortit délicatement le M1911, enveloppé d'un tissu léger. Ce n'était pas un pistolet réglementaire. Elle l'avait reçu d'un camarade de promotion lorsqu'elle était chez les Marines. Il le tenait lui-même d'un gradé de l'Armée des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Elle avait toujours su qu'il lui serait utile un jour. Elle n'était pas très familière des Colt, mais il lui fallait une arme maintenant que Broyles lui avait confisqué la sienne. Le lieu où se trouvait la Porte n'était pas vraiment un endroit approprié pour y déambuler armé, mais Dunham ne s'en souciait guère. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un décor. Par chance, elle ne faisait pas partie de ces mystiques qui gravitaient autour de la Division et qui y auraient vu un signe divin.  
Elle fourra le pistolet dans la ceinture de son jeans et enfila sa veste de sport. Elle s'observa un instant d'un œil critique dans le miroir de la psyché. Elle était entièrement vêtue de noir et seuls ses cheveux blonds reflétaient la lumière. Elle les camouflerait sous un bonnet lorsqu'elle pénètrerait dans les lieux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il lui fallait agir seule et le plus discrètement possible. Recueillir des informations. Identifier les ennemis. Et pourquoi pas jeter un grain de sable dans les engrenages de leurs machinations.  
Elle revint au centre de la pièce et étala le plan sur le lit, comparant la carte avec les descriptions du roman de Soline. Il n'y avait pas de doute. C'était bien St John Le Divin. Amsterdam Avenue, Manhattan, New York. Quelle ironie. La Porte vers l'autre monde se trouvait dans une cathédrale. Olivia savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas de relation de cause à effet. Mais les maisons des Dieux, Temples, Mosquées, Eglises ou Synagogues ne pouvaient pas se départir d'une certaine aura sacrée. Croyant ou athée, on ne profanait pas impunément les Lieux Saints.  
Pourquoi la Porte se trouvait-elle à cet endroit, elle n'aurait su le dire. Une conjoncture géographique dont les subtilités échappaient sans doute au commun des mortels. Coïncidence ou pas, peu importait. La Porte se trouvait au sein de la bâtisse inachevée et toutes les failles en rayonnaient. Il lui fallait trouver l'endroit exact et condamner l'ouverture. L'affaire allait être compliquée. St John était ouverte au public et des centaines de touristes y affluaient chaque jour. Il était évident que la Porte ne devait pas être accessible au tout-venant. Mais comment perquisitionner la plus grande cathédrale du monde sans attirer l'attention ? Il n'existait pas de visites nocturnes de St John et Olivia avait déjà trouvé le moyen le plus sûr d'entrer dans la cathédrale. Une porte dérobée du côté de Morningside. Elle n'avait du reste pas l'intention de perdre son temps à découvrir le monument sous un aspect culturel. Elle irait directement là où la mèneraient les indices disséminés dans _La Route Obscure_.  
Elle relut brièvement la description griffonnée par Forrester.  
_« Au-delà de la fontaine où l'Ange triomphe, se trouve le lieu où resplendit la Lumière. C'est dans l'une des sept passerelles que la Lumière resplendit davantage. L'auréole des Saints en ce lieu n'appartient pas à ce monde. Sainte Jeanne nous ouvre le chemin ».  
_La formule était énigmatique et n'aurait sans doute pas déplu à Amy Jessup. Mais Olivia n'avait cure de ces considérations religieuses.  
La mention de la fontaine désignait évidemment le monument de Wyatt, mettant en scène l'Archange Saint-Michel terrassant Satan. Il se dressait juste à côté de la cathédrale. Les sept passerelles évoquaient sans doute quant à elles les sept chapelles de St John. Mais dans laquelle trouvait-on une Sainte Jeanne ?  
Olivia jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était temps d'y aller. Une longue route l'attendait. Elle replia la carte et la glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, puis vérifia que sa lampe de poche fonctionnait.  
Elle prit les clés de sa voiture sur la table de nuit et sortit de l'appartement.

Peter fut amené dans une salle d'interrogatoire, où on le fit patienter deux longues heures durant. C'était une petite salle aux murs défraîchis, en tous points identique aux salles de la Division Fringe qu'il connaissait bien pour y avoir souvent interrogé lui-même différents suspects. A présent, c'était lui qui se trouvait face aux agents fouineurs de la Division 2. Mais Peter avait un avantage important sur eux. Il maîtrisait parfaitement les deux côtés de la table. Il savait aussi que la Division Fringe avait encore besoin de lui et qu'il ne serait pas inquiété longtemps. Mais ces protocoles de sécurité étaient ennuyeux et déplaisants. Il faudrait qu'il explique pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Et qu'il justifie les moyens parfaitement illégaux qu'il avait employés. Si Jenford portait plainte, l'affaire pouvait se compliquer. Peter espérait que Stanley n'aille pas jusque-là. En attendant, ils avaient décidé de le faire mariner. Evidemment. C'était sans doute ça le plus désagréable, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris qu'Olivia avait été suspendue par Broyles. A la Division 2, ces idiots s'en gargarisaient. Ils croyaient que Phillip avait eu peur et décidé de sévir. Ils ne connaissaient pas Broyles, qui ne craignait pas la hiérarchie et n'aurait certainement pas agi de cette manière. Dunham avait dû lui avouer le transfert de Soline. Dans ces conditions, Broyles ne pouvait plus la couvrir. Le souci était qu'Olivia allait sans doute poursuivre l'enquête sans attendre d'être réhabilitée dans ses fonctions. Et que pouvait-elle faire, seule et désarmée ? L'inquiétude de Peter grimpait d'un cran à chaque minute écoulée. Il ne pouvait pas même appeler Astrid. Les agents de la Division 2 lui avaient confisqué son cellulaire.  
_Dépêchez-vous_, pensa-t-il avec agacement. _Interrogez-moi et qu'on en finisse_.

Lorsqu'Olivia parvint à Manhattan, quatre heures plus tard, il était presque deux heures du matin. Elle avait de la chance. La nuit était sans lune et parfaitement noire. Elle avait remonté la fermeture Eclair de sa veste jusque sous son menton et dissimulé ses cheveux noués sous un bonnet sombre.  
Venue de Manhattan Valley, elle traversa _People's Garden_ et dépassa la Fontaine de Wyatt en direction de Morningside Park, juste avant Harlem. Arrivée à ce stade, elle ne pouvait plus être détectée par les caméras de sécurité du quartier. Elle courut le long de Morningside Drive pour rejoindre la 113ème rue. C'est de ce côté que devait se situer la porte qu'elle comptait emprunter pour pénétrer dans la cathédrale. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se trouverait directement dans le transept, non loin du chœur et des Chapelles des Sept Langues.  
Elle parvint sans difficulté à entrer dans le bâtiment. La porte n'avait pas été difficile à forcer et personne ne se trouvait aux abords de l'édifice. Le silence, ajouté au gigantisme des lieux, était impressionnant. Olivia ne s'attarda pas dans la nef et traversa le transept pour rejoindre le chœur. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser distraire par la splendeur des sculptures et des vitraux. Qui plus est, peut-être des rondes nocturnes étaient organisées dans l'édifice et elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de croiser qui que ce soit sur son chemin. La cathédrale baignait dans la pénombre. La clarté tremblotante des cierges, alignés près des colonnes centrales, creusait l'obscurité de petites taches orangées. Dunham dépassa le chœur et atteignit l'autel. Son regard croisa les sculptures de Gandhi, Luther King et Einstein. Il était difficile de ne pas se laisser impressionner. Des personnalités remarquables étaient représentées ici, sans parler de celles qui avaient traversé ces lieux, comme le Dalaï Lama ou encore Duke Ellington qui y avait joué son second concert sacré. Elle poursuivit son chemin en direction de l'abside. C'était ici, au fond de la cathédrale et au-delà du déambulatoire, que se trouvaient les sept chapelles.  
Elle fit une pause et sortit le plan de sa veste.  
_« C'est dans l'une des sept passerelles que la Lumière resplendit davantage. L'auréole des Saints en ce lieu n'appartient pas à ce monde. Sainte Jeanne nous ouvre le chemin ».  
_Olivia réfléchit rapidement. D'après les informations qu'elle avait pu glaner sur Internet, il devait s'agir de la chapelle St Martin. Construite en hommage aux immigrants français, elle abritait une représentation de Jeanne d'Arc. C'était à priori la seule chapelle où trouver une Sainte portant ce nom.  
Elle replia la carte et jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire tout autour d'elle. St Martin se situait juste à côté de St Savior, la chapelle principale. Elle se dirigea sans perdre un instant vers la chapelle des Français, qui formait un arc-de-cercle imposant sur le côté de la cathédrale. Une allée centrale menait à un petit autel dressé devant un triptyque de larges vitraux. Dévolue à la prière, cette chapelle contenait également le tabernacle abritant le Saint Sacrement. Olivia remarqua presque immédiatement la statue de Jeanne d'Arc, placée contre un mur adjacent. Elle s'approcha et considéra un instant le visage de marbre de la Sainte. Drapée et revêtue de son armure, cette dernière avait les yeux clos et les mains jointes en prière. Quel chemin était-elle censée montrer ? Olivia se concentra et étudia un instant l'attitude de la statue. Jeanne avait la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'avant. Peut-être en réalité n'avait-elle pas les yeux fermés, mais regardait-elle vers le sol ? Olivia baissa les yeux et considéra un bloc de pierre déposé aux pieds de la Sainte. D'après ses sources, ce morceau provenait de la cathédrale de Rouen, probablement de la cellule où avait été emprisonnée Jeanne d'Arc avant son martyre. Dunham s'agenouilla et palpa le rocher. Ses arêtes étaient brutes et rugueuses au toucher. Se pouvait-il… ? Elle n'avait pas l'intention de jouer les Indiana Jones, mais il fallait tenter l'expérience. La Porte était forcément dissimulée quelque part, loin des regards des touristes. Peut-être un mécanisme subtil, lié à cette pierre, l'aiderait à révéler un passage ? Si _La Route Obscure_ disait vrai…  
Elle posa ses mains sur le bloc et poussa de toutes ses forces. Le morceau était de belle taille et semblait fixé au sol. Elle prit appui contre le rebord, tenta à nouveau de faire bouger la pierre. Au bout d'un instant, un léger crissement se fit entendre. La pierre glissa doucement sur quelques centimètres. Aussitôt, un claquement sec résonna dans la chapelle. Dunham se redressa d'un bond et regarda autour d'elle. Une ombre était apparue derrière l'autel, contre le mur central.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. La cathédrale était silencieuse. Elle était seule dans l'immense édifice.  
Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés. Effectivement, une ouverture était apparue dans le mur situé derrière l'autel. Elle se pencha, glissa un regard vers la béance. Un escalier aux marches usées descendait dans les entrailles de la cathédrale.  
_Le chemin vers les cryptes_, pensa-t-elle. La Porte devait certainement s'y trouver.  
Elle sortit la lampe torche de sa veste et actionna l'interrupteur. Puis elle entra d'un pas résolu dans le passage.


	12. Chapter 12 : La Crypte

**Douzième partie : La Crypte**

Soline Forrester n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler loin de chez elle. Mais depuis qu'Olivia Dunham était venue la chercher pour qu'elle renoue avec ses vieux démons, beaucoup de ses repères s'étaient effondrés. C'était désormais ici, dans cette chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle, qu'il lui fallait terminer _La Route Obscure_.  
L'agent Dunham attendait la fin de son roman. Soline n'était pas sûre d'y parvenir dans les temps. Mais il fallait essayer. Olivia avait répondu à ses sollicitations et c'était à son tour de lui témoigner sa reconnaissance.  
Assise depuis plusieurs heures à son bureau, Forrester laissait sa main courir sur le papier. La sensation était grisante, comme à l'époque où elle ne maîtrisait pas le flux de ses pensées. Ligne après ligne, l'histoire renaissait de ses cendres. Elle n'avait préparé aucun plan, aucune intrigue, aucun acte. Les paragraphes s'enchaînaient comme s'ils avaient toujours existés. Quelque part dans les limbes, _La Route Obscure_ attendait d'être révélée.  
Le chapitre que Forrester avait transmis à Dunham contenait déjà un indice essentiel. L'endroit où avait été ouverte la Porte entre les mondes. Peu de détails y étaient précisés, mais le pas franchi était déjà important. A présent, il fallait découvrir les éléments cachés, à légers coups de pinceaux, tel un archéologue exhumant un fossile enterré. Son roman s'enrichissait maintenant de nombreux personnages. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment conscience. Elle travaillait dans une sorte d'état second, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool et les cigarettes. Et puis, pour accélérer le processus, elle avait décidé de passer au niveau supérieur. Elle n'y avait pas souvent cédé, mais elle connaissait le pouvoir des drogues. Et pour satisfaire l'urgence de la situation, elle avait choisi d'absorber quelques hallucinogènes supplémentaires.  
Au début, les effets avaient été modérés. Elle avait donc ajouté à sa consommation d'autres substances plus riches et plus dangereuses. Maintenant, elle se sentait euphorique et son esprit travaillait beaucoup plus vite. Sa conscience était comme partagée en deux entités distinctes. Il y avait d'un côté l'esprit effrayé et détaché de Soline Forrester, écrivain de contes pour enfants, clairement dépassée par les évènements. Et de l'autre côté, une deuxième Forrester, beaucoup plus sombre, qui se livrait avec ivresse aux tourments de son imaginaire débridé.  
Le visage ruisselant de sueur et penché sur la feuille, la main crispée sur le stylo, cette Soline remplissait des pages et des pages d'une petite écriture écrasée, pleine de ratures et de taches d'encre. Au fil des phrases, _La Route Obscure_ déployait une histoire effrayante. Remplie de secrets et d'escaliers aux marches glissantes menant vers des territoires mortels. Forrester ne voyait pas ce qu'elle écrivait. Sa main s'agitait au-dessus du papier, formant des lettres et des mots dont elle ne percevait pas le sens. C'était une sorte d'écriture automatique, dictée par une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, mais qui était entrée dans son cerveau et y remuait l'univers.  
Elle écrivit ainsi des chapitres entiers. Son poignet lui faisait mal à force d'être sollicité. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que la voix dans sa tête se tut, au détour d'une phrase. Un immense silence s'installa alors. Sa main s'ouvrit comme à regret, laissant le stylo rouler sur le bureau. Forrester cligna des yeux alors qu'elle reprenait doucement ses esprits. Puis elle porta une main à son visage, écrasant les larmes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front et ses joues. Sa chemise, trempée, collait à sa peau. Lentement, les effets de la drogue s'estompaient. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'elle avait écrit, mais un impressionnant tas de feuilles se trouvait devant elle.  
Elle le repoussa doucement, s'écarta du bureau et rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant. C'était fini. _La Route Obscure_ était terminée.  
Le froid de la chambre tomba sur elle brutalement. Elle frissonna. Il fallait qu'elle rassemble ses esprits, qu'elle prenne une douche, qu'elle se change. Elle avait un sacré paquet de toxines à évacuer. Elle se leva, les jambes flageolantes. Au pied du bureau, des mégots s'étoilaient autour de la chaise. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir tant fumé. Mais sa gorge lui faisait mal. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, d'une démarche de zombie. Tourna le robinet de la douche. L'eau commença à s'écouler. Elle se déshabilla, entra dans la cabine et leva son visage vers le pommeau. L'eau pleuvait sur son visage, apaisant la tension de ses muscles. Elle resta un long moment immobile, s'appliquant à sentir l'eau s'écouler sur son corps. Puis soudainement, une phrase lui revint à l'esprit.  
_L'agent Dunham était à terre et la Mort la regardait dans les yeux.  
_Elle se figea. L'eau chaude formait une vapeur tremblotante contre les vitres translucides de la douche.  
_L'agent Dunham était à terre. Et la Mort la regardait dans les yeux.  
_Forrester ferma le robinet d'une main fébrile. Elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette et sortit de la douche, traçant sur le carrelage des empreintes humides. Elle se précipita dans la chambre, prit à pleines mains le tas de feuilles griffonnées, cloquant le papier de gouttes brûlantes.  
Elle parcourut les chapitres d'un regard avide. Lentement, l'histoire lui revenait en mémoire. Il y était question de Dunham. Et ce qu'elle avait écrit à son sujet était clairement inquiétant.

Olivia descendit quelques niveaux, prenant soin de ne pas glisser sur les marches étroites. Elle savait que St John comportait un grand nombre de cryptes, dont la plupart étaient d'ailleurs ouvertes au public. La première cérémonie religieuse jamais célébrée en la cathédrale avait eu lieu dans l'une d'entre elles. Il faut dire que le réseau souterrain creusé sous le transept était immense. Il bénéficiait des profondes fondations dont la cathédrale était nantie. Plus de 22 mètres d'excavation pour asseoir cet édifice impressionnant, toujours inachevé. Le passage révélé par Jeanne d'Arc ne devait pourtant pas mener à une crypte ordinaire. Sans aucun doute, la pièce souterraine où aboutissait l'escalier devait être restée secrète, tout au moins ignorée. Qui d'autre connaissait ce passage ? La pierre n'avait pas l'air d'être souvent manipulée. Olivia fronça les sourcils. La Porte ne s'était pas ouverte ici à St John par hasard. Dunham connaissait ceux qui tentaient de percer des failles entre les univers. Et le premier d'entre eux s'appelait Thomas Jerome Newton. Il ne devait pas être étranger à cette histoire. Son nom devait être cité dans _La Route Obscure_. Elle l'aurait parié.  
Elle continua à descendre, le faisceau de sa lampe dirigée vers le bas des marches. L'escalier était long, elle n'en distinguait pas le bout. Il commença à tourner, en colimaçon. Les marches se rétrécirent encore davantage. Maintenant, il fallait que Dunham choisisse soigneusement ses appuis. Elle se tenait au mur du bout des doigts, sentant contre sa peau la froideur et l'humidité des pierres de taille. Elle avait l'impression de descendre cet escalier depuis des heures. Combien de mètres avait-elle parcourus ? Il lui semblait bien avoir dépassé les fondements de la cathédrale. _C'est impossible. Concentre-toi.  
_Sa lampe torche clignota. La lumière devenait moins forte. Olivia avait pourtant pris soin de l'alimenter avec des piles neuves. _Bon sang.  
_Au bout de quelques minutes, les marches s'élargirent et Olivia aperçut le bas de l'escalier. _Enfin !  
_Elle accéléra le pas. Une lumière blanche commençait à apparaître au-delà du boyau qui s'étendait depuis le bas des marches. Elle devait être toute proche de la crypte, maintenant.  
_Cette fois, nous y sommes. Je vais enfin voir à quoi ressemble cette Porte.  
_Elle éteignit sa lampe de poche, la glissa dans la ceinture de son pantalon et prit son Colt .45 en main.  
_Allons-y, messieurs. Montrez-moi vos sales trognes._

Soline n'avait pas pris le temps de sécher ses cheveux et sa chemise était boutonnée de travers, mais son apparence était à cet instant le cadet de ses soucis. Laisser libre cours à son imagination torturée n'avait fait que provoquer un nouveau désastre — comme d'habitude. Elle ne pouvait pas cette fois se contenter d'assister passivement au déroulement des évènements. Elle sortit de l'hôtel en trombe, sauta dans sa voiture stationnée à quelques mètres et démarra nerveusement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était onze heures du soir. Avec un peu de chance, Dunham serait encore à Harvard.  
Elle parvint au labo quelques minutes plus tard et se mit à tambouriner vigoureusement sur la porte. Sans doute Walter était-il encore là ? C'était bien le genre de savant à passer ses soirées devant un tube à essais. Comme elle l'avait pressenti, on lui ouvrit presque aussitôt. Mais ce n'était pas Bishop. C'était Astrid. Elle regarda Forrester avec surprise.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
Soline lui aurait bien renvoyé la question — que faisait Astrid si tard au labo ? Mais elle était trop pressée pour entamer ce genre de conversation avec la jeune femme.  
— Est-ce qu'Olivia est encore ici ?  
— Non. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis... cinq ou six heures, pourquoi ?  
— Elle est en danger. Il faut aller à la cathédrale St John, à New York. La Porte a été ouverte là-bas.  
— La Porte ? Quelle Porte ? Que ferait Olivia dans une église à cette heure-ci ?  
— La Porte entre les univers, voyons ! Je l'ai écrit dans _La Route Obscure_. Je sais qu'elle est partie là-bas. Si on ne la rattrape pas à temps, elle mourra.  
Astrid ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules. Mais Forrester n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Ses cheveux étaient ruisselants et le haut de sa veste était complètement trempé. Elle avait les yeux de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller d'un effroyable cauchemar. Astrid eut une demi-seconde d'hésitation — pourquoi Olivia ne l'avait-elle pas prévenue ? Puis elle décida de suivre Forrester. Peut-être Dunham ne voulait-elle pas impliquer ses collègues dans ce qui ressemblait à une mission-suicide. Sa suspension devait l'avoir convaincue de faire les choses entièrement par elle-même. Quelle stupide habitude avait-elle de vouloir toujours tout contrôler toute seule !  
— D'accord. J'arrive.  
Elle attrapa sa veste et sortit du labo en suivant Forrester.

Olivia ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre en découvrant la fameuse Porte. Bien sûr, on pouvait tout imaginer, à commencer par cette fenêtre ouverte sur un autre paysage, comme le créait la machine utilisée par David Robert Jones. Une sorte de cinéma en relief, dont on pouvait traverser l'écran — non sans risques. Mais elle n'aurait pas pensé à ce qu'elle découvrit en quittant l'escalier humide de la crypte.  
L'autre univers était simplement là. Projeté dans notre réalité, sans contours ni limites. Au-delà de l'escalier, il y avait une prairie, à perte de vue. De l'herbe verte, un ciel bleu et un immense soleil flamboyant. Olivia en sentait la chaleur jusque sur sa peau. Derrière elle, l'obscurité avait l'air d'un rideau noir parfaitement artificiel. Contre toute attente, c'était sa réalité qui paraissait fausse. Dunham était déconcertée. La vision était perturbante. Elle cligna des yeux, observa avec attention les brins d'herbe onduler comme sous l'effet d'une légère brise. Elle distingua une coccinelle accrochée à une pâquerette, se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si elle n'était pas en train de délirer. Elle se tourna sur la gauche, puis sur la droite, mais la prairie semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Il n'y avait aucune frontière à traverser. L'herbe naissait presque au pied des escaliers, comme un tapis soyeux étendu là par une divinité facétieuse. Il lui suffisait d'avancer d'un pas et elle y serait. La Porte était partout dans cette crypte. Une crypte à ciel ouvert, un jour d'été. Il y avait même des nuages.  
_Dieu du ciel_.  
La prairie était immense, mais il n'y avait personne. Olivia était seule. Il devait pourtant bien y avoir quelqu'un pour piloter cette fantaisie. Pourquoi ouvrir une Porte ici, à des mètres sous terre ?  
— Bonjour, agent Dunham. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, bonne nuit.  
Olivia se retourna brusquement. Thomas Jerome Newton se tenait derrière elle, dans le clair-obscur du tunnel, vêtu d'un costume anthracite qui se fondait dans la pénombre. Elle leva aussitôt son arme vers lui. Son regard s'était durci. Thomas esquissa un sourire.  
_« _Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez osé pénétrer ici armée. Les bonnes manières se perdent.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez ici, à St John ? fit Olivia sans détourner son pistolet.  
Newton plissa les yeux sans se départir de son sourire froid.  
— Ce que vous voyez ici, agent Dunham, est en parfaite symbiose avec l'endroit. Ne trouvez-vous pas que ça ressemble à un coin de paradis ?  
Olivia serra les mâchoires. Elle n'avait pas envie de jouer ce petit jeu avec Newton.  
— Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Dites-moi ce que vous fabriquez dans cette cathédrale.  
— Il est tout à fait dommage que vous n'ayez pas encore compris, agent Dunham. Tout à fait regrettable.  
— Alors expliquez-moi, que j'y vois plus clair.  
— Regardez autour de vous. D'après vous, qu'est-ce que cette prairie fait là ?  
— Une portion de l'autre univers.  
— Agent Dunham, vous me décevez beaucoup.  
Olivia fronça les sourcils. Son index se crispait sur la détente. Elle n'avait pas encore armé le pistolet mais n'allait sans doute pas tarder à le faire, si Newton continuait à la faire lambiner.  
_«_ Ce que vous voyez ici est une simple projection de votre propre univers, fit Newton. Cette prairie existe à quelques miles d'ici. De votre côté.  
— Est-ce que c'est la Porte ? Juste une vision de notre propre univers ?  
Newton eut un petit rire clair.  
— Vous n'êtes pas vraiment sur la bonne piste, Olivia. C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. La Porte existe vraiment. Vous l'avez déjà traversée, en fait. En haut des escaliers. Vous l'avez ouverte avec la statue de Jeanne d'Arc.  
Olivia fixa Thomas sans comprendre. La Porte était en haut ? Dans la chapelle ? Et on pouvait l'ouvrir rien qu'en bougeant un gros caillou ? Newton était en train de se payer sa tête !  
_«_ Vous êtes déjà dans ce que vous appelez l'autre univers, poursuivit Thomas. Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, n'est-ce pas ?  
Olivia ne répondit pas. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Mais elle n'avait pas encore de réponse à sa question.  
— Tout ça ne me dit pas ce que vous faites ici à St John.  
— Et bien... nous expérimentons, agent Dunham. Ce que vous voyez ici est un simple effet de mise en abyme. Un univers qui s'ouvre sur un autre univers, qui lui-même regarde la réalité dont il est issu.  
— Arrêtez ce charabia et dites-moi de quoi il retourne.  
Elle arma le semi-automatique en prenant soin de faire claquer le chien, de manière à ce que Newton comprenne quel était son degré d'impatience.  
— Il y a une chose que vous devez comprendre, agent Dunham. Me tuer ne servira à rien. Il y a un autre Thomas Jerome Newton, bien plus difficile à trouver, qui poursuivra nos travaux même si je disparais.  
Olivia commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête, de ces histoires de duplication d'univers. Cela lui rappelait ces guirlandes que les enfants découpent dans du papier replié. Un motif suffisait à créer toute une série de figures identiques. Il pouvait y en avoir deux comme il pouvait y en avoir cent. Et le monde avait bien assez d'un seul Thomas Jerome Newton.  
_«_ Vous comprenez, poursuivit Newton, la raison est extrêmement simple. Ouvrir une brèche entre les réalités permet d'établir un échange. Et donc un équilibre. Ce que vous voyez là n'est qu'une paille dans un bol de lait. Petit à petit, nous _aspirons _un peu de la substance de cet univers. Nous rétablissons l'ordre dans le chaos.  
— Quel chaos ? Vous n'équilibrez rien, vous ne faites que déséquilibrer au contraire !  
— Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne connaissez pas, agent Dunham. De toutes façons, il est déjà trop tard pour vous.  
Olivia fronça les sourcils. Thomas la regardait en souriant d'un air artificiel. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que la haine.  
_« _Un jour la prairie s'étendra jusqu'à Harlem. Puis couvrira l'Etat de New York. Atteindra Boston et le Massachussetts entier. Voire davantage encore. Comme un reflet qui se répercute à l'infini, nous absorberons votre réalité. Un seul univers dominera. Ce jour-là, nous renverserons le cours du Temps. Nous aurons la maîtrise du désordre comme de l'ordre. Nous pourrons créer ce que nous voudrons. Il n'y aura plus de frontières à nos possibilités.  
Olivia secoua la tête.  
— Vous êtes fou à lier...  
Tout à coup, Newton eut un geste vif et dégaina une arme qu'il pointa sur Olivia. Il sourit plus largement.  
— Dites-moi, Olivia, si nous tirons tous les deux, lequel d'entre nous mourra vraiment ? Voulez-vous tenter l'expérience ?  
Dunham serra les doigts autour de la crosse de son pistolet. Newton avait vraiment perdu l'esprit. Elle constata qu'il avait le doigt sur la détente et qu'il avait déverrouillé la sûreté. Elle ne pouvait pas miser sur son expérience. Newton était peut-être bon tireur.  
Mais Olivia savait quand un homme s'apprêtait à tirer. Il y avait cet éclat fugace dans le regard, une demi-seconde avant d'actionner la gâchette. Et Newton avait précisément ce regard.  
Elle tira au même moment que lui, droit au coeur. Les détonations résonnèrent dans la crypte et le recul de l'arme laissa Olivia une seconde sans défense. Puis elle sentit l'impact en même temps que Newton s'effondrait. L'espace d'un instant avant la douleur, elle se demanda s'il était mort, si la prairie allait disparaître avec lui, si elle allait se retrouver seule dans le noir au fond de cette crypte, si la Porte ouverte dans la chapelle s'était déjà refermée. Puis elle se demanda, dans un dernier éclair de conscience, si elle aussi allait mourir.


	13. Chapter 13 : St John

**Treizième partie : St John**

Forrester et Farnsworth bondirent dans le véhicule de Soline qui démarra en trombe. Se précipiter seules à St John n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, mais Astrid hésitait à prévenir Broyles. Olivia n'était pas censée poursuivre l'enquête. Il valait mieux se faire une idée de la situation et évaluer le réel danger avant d'alerter le Bureau. Malgré tout, Astrid ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Soline ne connaissait rien aux opérations de terrain et pouvait compliquer la situation. Et puis se rendre à New York allait tout de même leur prendre quatre bonnes heures de route. Si Olivia était partie tôt, elle se trouvait peut-être déjà à la cathédrale. Parviendraient-elles à temps, dans ce cas ? Finalement, elle se décida et alluma son cellulaire.  
— Allô, Peter ? C'est Astrid… nous avons un petit problème.

Lorsqu'Astrid l'appela sur son portable, Peter n'était heureusement plus en salle d'interrogatoire. Les agents de la Division 2 avaient fini par le questionner sans rien obtenir d'autre qu'une version édulcorée de la réalité. Ils montraient une telle mauvaise volonté que Peter n'avait pas l'intention de leur faciliter la tâche. Ils avaient finalement décidé de le laisser rentrer chez lui, accompagné d'une assignation à résidence qu'il avait anticipée depuis longtemps.  
Il n'était pas encore couché lorsque son mobile se mit à sonner. Pressentant l'urgence, il décrocha aussitôt. La voix d'Astrid ne fut pas une surprise. Il se rongeait les sangs depuis plusieurs heures, sachant qu'Olivia n'était pas chez elle — il avait déjà essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois sans succès.  
— Astrid, où êtes-vous ?  
— On a besoin de vous, Peter. Soline Forrester a terminé le roman. La Porte se trouve à la cathédrale St John, à Manhattan. Olivia est probablement en chemin, peut-être même est-elle déjà sur place. Soline craint qu'elle soit en danger.  
— Olivia vous a appelée ?  
— Non. Son portable ne répond pas. Nous sommes en route.  
— Passez me prendre. Je pars avec vous.  
Peter raccrocha fébrilement et enfila sa veste à la hâte. Il n'avait pas d'arme, mais Astrid devait bien avoir un Beretta sous la main.  
— Walter !  
Il entra dans la chambre occupée par son père, s'approcha du lit et regarda un instant Walter endormi. Dans ces moments, son père paraissait si fragile et vulnérable... Peter secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas oublier ce dont Walter avait été capable par le passé. Il lui était encore difficile de comprendre toutes ses motivations. L'homme gardait toujours en lui bien des secrets.  
Peter se pencha doucement vers Walter et posa une main sur son épaule :  
« Walter... Réveille-toi...  
Lentement, son père ouvrit les yeux. Il considéra un instant son fils, très calmement.  
« Walter, je vais devoir m'absenter et te laisser quelques heures ici. Astrid a appelé, elle a besoin de moi. Je reviens aussi vite que possible.  
Son père se redressa brusquement, alarmé.  
— Que se passe-t-il, Peter ? Astrid est en danger ?  
Peter prit son père par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux :  
— Calme-toi, Astrid va très bien. Ne crains rien. Je reviens très vite. Je veux juste que tu restes ici et que tu attendes mon retour, d'accord ?  
Walter fixa son fils avec une dureté inhabituelle. Peter en fut décontenancé.  
— Peter, je ne suis plus un enfant. Explique-moi ce qui se passe. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça.  
Il lui empoigna le bras avec force. Peter soupira, puis acquiesça.  
— Elles ont trouvé la Porte. Elle est dans la cathédrale St John, à New York. Olivia est sans doute déjà là-bas et elle est peut-être en danger. Il faut que j'y aille, tu comprends ?  
— La Porte ? A St John Le Divin ? Bien sûr ! Allons-y !  
Walter bondit hors du lit et se mit à tourner dans tous les sens à la recherche de son pantalon.  
— Walter ! Que fais-tu ? Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec moi ! s'écria Peter.  
Son père revint vers lui avec ce même regard implacable :  
— Il y a une chose que tu oublies, fils. Le spécialiste c'est moi. Vous ne ferez rien là-bas sans moi. Je connais le mécanisme des failles. Et j'imagine que tu ne voudrais pas perdre de temps à savoir comment sauver Olivia si elle est en danger, n'est-ce pas ?  
Peter ne répondit rien. Il savait que son père avait raison, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser courir un tel danger.  
— Papa... commença-t-il, hésitant.  
Mais il n'était guère convaincant. Son père enfila son pantalon à la hâte et un pull à col roulé.  
— Vite ! Dépêche-toi ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !  
Il courut vers la porte et Peter s'élança à sa suite.  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'appartement, Forrester et Farnsworth étaient déjà là. Ils entrèrent hâtivement dans le véhicule garé devant la porte d'entrée. Soline démarra aussitôt, prenant la direction de l'interstate 95.  
— Toujours pas de nouvelles d'Olivia ? fit Peter qui sentait son angoisse approcher son paroxysme.  
— Non, répondit Astrid. Walter, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!  
— Je suis venu aider, comme tout le monde ! fit Walter d'un ton désinvolte. Mais son regard était grave et Astrid comprit qu'il avait bien saisi les enjeux de cette opération de dernière chance.  
— Dites-moi, fit Peter à l'attention de Soline, comment savez-vous qu'Olivia est en danger ?  
— Je l'ai écrit dans _La Route Obscure_. Je... J'ai terminé l'histoire il y a une heure à peine.  
— Mais que se passe-t-il exactement à St John ?!  
Soline avait l'air embarrassée.  
— Je n'ai pas de détails... Je sais juste que l'agent Dunham est en danger de mort.  
— Mais qu'avez-vous écrit ? Que se passe-t-il ensuite ? insista Peter, rongé par l'inquiétude.  
— Je... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire le reste... hasarda Soline.  
Astrid était déconcertée.  
— Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce que vous avez écrit ?!  
Forrester inspira profondément. Elle ne pouvait pas raisonnablement leur avouer dans quel état elle avait rédigé la fin du manuscrit.  
— Vous n'avez pas amené le roman avec vous ? demanda Walter, toujours pragmatique.  
— Non, je suis désolée. Je suis partie précipitamment et... je l'ai laissé à l'hôtel.  
— Il faut aller le chercher ! lança Astrid.  
— Non ! coupa Peter. On n'a pas le temps. On ne peut pas se permettre le moindre détour maintenant. On ignore quand Olivia est partie et chaque minute compte.

Il était un peu plus de trois heure trente du matin lorsque le quatuor parvint à St John. Ils entrèrent dans la cathédrale par la même porte que celle que Dunham avait empruntée une heure et demi plus tôt. A l'intérieur, tout était encore plongé dans la pénombre et le silence. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste un instant en constatant la magnificence des lieux. Comme Olivia l'avait été peu de temps auparavant, ils étaient impressionnés par la majesté de la cathédrale.  
— Si ma mémoire est bonne, je crois qu'un passage se situe dans l'une des chapelles. Derrière le choeur, chuchota Soline.  
Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers l'abside et firent le tour du déambulatoire. Walter paraissait sur ses gardes, indifférent aux magnifiques sculptures qui se dressaient le long des allées. Peter entreprit d'examiner la chapelle St Boniface, alors qu'Astrid se chargeait de St James et Soline de St Savior. Walter se dirigea lentement vers la chapelle St Martin. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais sa claire-voie lui paraissait étrangement familière. Son regard croisa la statue de Jeanne d'Arc et éveilla sa curiosité. Il s'avança dans la chapelle, baissa les yeux sur la pierre posée aux pieds de la Sainte... puis s'agenouilla. Soline le rejoignit et fronça les sourcils :  
— Docteur Bishop, ce n'est pas le moment de prier...  
— Je ne prie pas, mademoiselle Forrester. Regardez.  
Soline se pencha et aperçut la trace que Walter avait découverte au sol.  
— Ça alors... On dirait que la pierre a été déplacée.  
— En effet. Elle doit servir de mécanisme pour ouvrir le passage vers le caveau que nous cherchons.  
Soline se redressa et regarda tout autour d'elle, pendant que Bishop palpait la pierre d'un air concentré.  
— C'est là ! s'écria-t-elle en désignant le fond de la chapelle.  
Le passage était toujours ouvert derrière l'autel.  
Son cri alerta Peter et Astrid qui accoururent aussitôt. Mais Forrester ne les attendit pas. Elle se précipita dans le passage et commença à dévaler les escaliers. Peter s'élança à sa poursuite, suivi de Farnsworth. Mais au moment où il allait s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture, un immense choc le repoussa violemment. Il s'effondra, complètement sonné. Astrid et Walter se précipitèrent vers lui.  
— Fils ! Réponds-moi ! s'alarma Walter en prenant Peter dans ses bras.  
Ce dernier cligna des yeux et reprit lentement ses esprits.  
— Je... Le passage s'est refermé...  
Son père fronça les sourcils.  
— Tu ne peux pas passer, Peter...  
— Pourquoi ?!  
Walter secoua la tête sans répondre et redressa son fils.  
— Il n'y a plus de passage, fit-il simplement.  
Peter et Astrid fixèrent le mur derrière l'autel avec incompréhension. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'ouverture.  
— C'est incroyable, murmura Astrid sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du mur intact. Où est passée Forrester ?  
— Dans l'autre monde, fit Walter d'une voix grave. Et il va falloir se dépêcher de l'y rejoindre.

Soline descendit les premières marches quatre à quatre, puis se retrouva brusquement dans l'obscurité. Elle faillit glisser et se retint in extremis au mur de pierres. _Bon sang ! Que font les autres ?_ Mais elle était seule dans l'escalier plongé dans les ténèbres. _Me voilà bien_. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit son cellulaire. Il avait encore un peu de batterie et l'écran luisait faiblement. Pas de quoi voir à deux mètres, mais suffisant pour distinguer la marche suivante dans le noir. Forrester inspira profondément et recommença à descendre. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la suite du roman et pouvait désormais s'attendre au pire. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas passés après elle ? Y avait-il eu un problème ? Bon sang, si seulement elle pouvait se souvenir de la suite ! Elle se demanda un instant si son don était toujours aussi efficace. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'impliquait dans les évènements et elle ignorait complètement les conséquences de cette décision. D'habitude, elle ne faisait pas partie de l'histoire. Elle n'était qu'une simple spectatrice, impuissante et terrorisée. Mais cette fois, il fallait agir. Elle ne pouvait plus laisser les choses se dérouler au gré du hasard. Un hasard qu'elle parvenait à anticiper, Dieu seul savait comment et pourquoi.  
Elle poursuivit sa descente tant bien que mal, manquant à chaque pas glisser sur les marches humides. L'escalier semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Il tournait en colimaçon, comme si elle descendait un phare mythique de plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut. Ça paraissait incroyable. Elle commençait à avoir peur de ne jamais parvenir au bout... Soudain, une faible lueur apparut un peu plus bas. Forrester eut un large sourire et accéléra le pas. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait avant que les choses dégénèrent...  
Parvenue en bas des marches, elle courut vers la lumière et découvrit la prairie. La vision la figea sur place. Eberluée, elle regarda le ciel azur strié de nuages cotonneux, le soleil éclatant qui brillait au zénith, l'herbe grasse qui se balançait au gré du vent. Puis elle vit Newton et Olivia qui se tenaient en joue, de l'autre côté de l'escalier, au bord de la prairie. Elle était trop loin pour intervenir, mais elle lança tout de même son cellulaire dans un geste désespéré. Il atterrit miraculeusement sur l'épaule de Newton et le déstabilisa au moment même où il tirait. Puis Dunham et Newton s'effondrèrent, lâchant leurs armes qui rebondirent sur le sol avec un bruit mat.  
Soline se précipita vers Olivia.  
— Agent Dunham !  
Olivia ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit Forrester penchée sur elle.  
— Soline... ? Qu'est-ce que vous...  
— Je suis venue vous aider. Peter et Astrid sont avec moi, et aussi le Docteur Bishop. Nous allons vous sortir de là.  
Olivia referma les yeux et assimila avec effort la déclaration de Forrester. Peter ? Astrid ? Walter ? A St John ?  
« Ça va aller, poursuivit Forrester en évaluant l'état de Dunham. La blessure est superficielle. La balle a juste éraflé l'épaule.  
— Merci... murmura Olivia.  
Soline eut un regard triste.  
— Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, fit-elle. La Porte s'est refermée. Je crois bien que nous sommes coincées dans cette crypte.

Peter palpa le mur derrière l'autel, à la recherche d'un indice. L'ouverture n'avait pas pu tout simplement disparaître comme ça ! C'était inconcevable et il se refusait à abandonner Olivia simplement parce que la Porte s'était momentanément refermée.  
Ils avaient bien tenté de faire bouger la pierre à nouveau, mais elle paraissait ne plus avoir aucun pouvoir désormais. L'angoisse de Peter commençait à se charger de relents de panique. Il faisait courir ses doigts sur le mur avec fébrilité. Forrester ne se souvenait plus de la suite du roman et maintenant tout pouvait arriver. Quelle issue avait-elle envisagé à cette histoire invraisemblable ? Olivia allait-elle réellement mourir ? Se pouvait-il que ce qu'il avait vu lors de son passage dans l'interstice soit finalement vrai ? Il se refusait à l'admettre. A côté de lui, Astrid auscultait le mur sans résultat. Assis sur la pierre, Walter réfléchissait intensément.  
— Que nous a dit Soline pendant le trajet ? interrogea-t-il soudainement.  
— A quel propos ? fit Peter sans cesser de caresser le mur.  
— A propos de la Porte.  
— Je crois qu'elle a dit que la Porte se trouvait dans une crypte, fit Astrid.  
— C'est faux, la Porte était ici dans la chapelle. Peter, as-tu vu ce qu'il y avait derrière l'ouverture au moment où tu as essayé de passer ? poursuivit Walter.  
— Il me semble qu'il y avait un escalier.  
— Donc le passage menait bien à une crypte...  
— Mais pourquoi la Porte mènerait-elle à une crypte ? fit Astrid en se détournant finalement du mur.  
Walter fixa Farnsworth en silence, l'air concentré.  
— Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle crypte... mais celle d'un monde alternatif, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. Puis soudainement : « Mais oui ! Bien sûr !  
Il se leva d'un bond. Peter et Astrid se tournèrent vivement vers lui.  
« En traversant la Porte, Olivia et Soline sont passées de l'autre côté de cette réalité, expliqua Walter. Mais la Porte une fois refermée, cette version de la crypte a disparu et elles ont automatiquement réintégré notre monde !  
Walter avait l'air excité et ses yeux brillaient. Peter sentit son angoisse s'évanouir.  
— Tu veux dire qu'elles se trouvent maintenant dans la crypte réelle ?  
Son père acquiesça avec vigueur. Peter eut un regard plein d'espoir.  
— Il n'y a plus qu'à trouver le vrai passage qui mène à cette crypte, conclut Astrid.

Il ne leur fallut guère de temps pour trouver le chemin menant aux cryptes. Le sous-sol de la cathédrale était régulièrement visité et servait même de réfectoire aux sans-abris durant l'hiver. A vrai dire, un véritable réseau souterrain avait été creusé sous le transept et abritait un grand nombre de cellules indépendantes. On célébrait tous les ans Halloween dans la crypte principale et un gymnase avait été aménagé pour les élèves de l'école épiscopale. Mais une visite nocturne de ces lieux enterrés n'avait vraiment rien de réjouissant, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sauver deux femmes en danger. Les tunnels formaient une maille compliquée de chemins tortueux, un labyrinthe dont le coeur était plus difficile à trouver que la sortie. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il leur fallait retrouver au plus vite la crypte où Soline et Olivia étaient arrivées en empruntant la Porte. Peter avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il essayait de se persuader qu'Olivia n'avait sur eux qu'une petite avance et que pour elle les choses n'en étaient pas encore arrivées au point de non-retour. Plus il se rapprochait de l'autre réalité, plus le monde perdait la netteté de ses contours. Tout à coup, les choses devenaient floues. Une sorte de magie secrète pointait dans les interstices et déformait les règles universelles sur lesquelles son univers était bâti. Les murs se dérobaient, les portes disparaissaient, des escaliers se déployaient sous les pieds puis se rétractaient comme des limaces apeurées. On pouvait traverser les parois de pierre comme à Poudlard et convoquer les esprits pour animer des statues. Vraiment flippant.  
Ils progressaient rapidement dans les tunnels, s'éclairant à l'aide d'une minuscule lampe-dynamo qu'Astrid portait toujours sur elle, accrochée à son trousseau de clefs. Une véritable chance qu'elle ait gagné cette bricole à la dernière fête foraine de son quartier. Mais ce qui la rassurait réellement était son Browning, glissé dans son holster de cuir et placé bien au chaud contre son flanc gauche. Qu'ils tentent donc de les arrêter et ils goûteraient à la farouche détermination d'Astrid Farnsworth, agent fédéral junior de la Division Fringe. Astrid se sentait investie d'une lourde responsabilité. Elle était la seule à être armée et à représenter officiellement les forces de l'ordre. Son devoir était de protéger les Bishop père et fils, de porter secours à sa collègue et de délivrer la civile qui les avait amenés jusque là. La situation était on ne peut plus éloignée des exercices de l'Ecole de Police, mais Astrid était une jeune femme pleine de ressources. Elle n'avait pas peur de l'inconnu. Elle se savait capable d'improviser si les conditions l'exigeaient. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Broyles l'avait recrutée pour participer aux enquêtes de la Division Fringe. En dépit de sa relative inexpérience, elle était dotée d'un solide pragmatisme et ne craignait pas les effets déstabilisants de l'autre réalité. C'était ce courage naturel et spontané qui avait plu à Walter. En plus de l'amitié, une profonde estime les liait désormais. Il avait confiance en elle et elle savait pouvoir compter sur lui. Maintenant, ils n'avaient même plus besoin de se parler. Un regard leur suffisait à se comprendre. Ils formaient à présent une véritable famille. Mais un membre de la famille manquait à l'appel. Et chaque minute écoulée les rapprochait d'une issue fatale.  
Astrid en était à ces considérations lorsque Walter s'arrêta soudainement. Il se tourna vers un tunnel baigné d'une lueur trouble, qui s'étendait perpendiculairement à leur voie.  
Peter tourna son regard dans la même direction et distingua une crypte au fond du boyau.  
— Venez ! Par ici ! s'écria-t-il.  
Il courut à petites foulées jusqu'à la crypte et se figea presque aussitôt, interdit.  
Devant lui, à quelques mètres, se trouvait une image tremblotante d'Olivia, debout devant ce qui semblait être une sorte de prairie. Les teintes de cette scène étaient légèrement décolorées, comme si Peter assistait à la projection d'un vieux film à la pellicule usée. Olivia était debout face à la prairie et paraissait totalement déconcertée. Puis il y eut une espèce de mouvement saccadé et Olivia disparut pour se retrouver presque à la même seconde quelques mètres plus loin, tenant en joue Thomas Jerome Newton qui venait d'apparaître au bord de la prairie. Ils semblaient se parler mais Peter n'entendait rien. Walter et Astrid, qui l'avaient rejoint, observaient la scène avec la même incompréhension. Olivia et Newton n'avaient pas l'air réels. Leur image vacillait comme une flamme dans un courant d'air. Peter pouvait presque voir à travers le corps de Dunham.  
— Walter... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! fit Peter dans un souffle. Que se passe-t-il ?  
Son père fronça les sourcils.  
— Ils ne sont pas réels...  
— Oui, ça je l'avais remarqué ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
Walter observa Olivia et Thomas s'invectiver en silence. Puis suivit l'arrivée de Soline sur les lieux, jetant son portable vers Newton.  
« Ce que nous voyons est une image du passé, fit Walter gravement. Ça a pu se produire il y a dix minutes comme il y a une éternité. Je me suis trompé.  
— Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?  
— La crypte. La fermeture de la Porte n'a pas fait disparaître la crypte de l'autre monde. Elles y sont toujours prisonnières et nous ne pouvons pas communiquer avec elles, seulement observer leur image, décalée dans le temps. Nous sommes restés de l'autre côté et nous n'avons aucun moyen de les en avertir.  
Peter était effondré.  
— Mais alors... Maintenant que la Porte s'est refermée, comment allons-nous les délivrer ?  
Walter soupira et une ombre passa sur son visage. Il réfléchissait intensément. Il avait peut-être bien une idée de ce qui s'était passé, mais ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à Peter. Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt. Comment lui dire que si la Porte s'était refermée, c'était parce que lui-même avait tenté de pénétrer dans la réalité dont il était en fait originaire ? Il n'avait plus de double pour rétablir l'équilibre. Et la Porte, tel un aimant repoussé par une polarité identique, avait disparu instantanément, laissant Peter sans défense dans la chapelle. C'était également pour cela qu'il n'avait pas pu traverser l'interstice et que son expérience s'était limitée à une vision cauchemardesque. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose que Walter ne s'expliquait pas. Si la Porte s'était réellement refermée, pourquoi Soline et Olivia étaient-elles toujours prisonnières dans une crypte alternative ? Et pourquoi étaient-ils capables de voir leur image tremblotante à travers cette faille temporelle ?  
— Ce n'est pas possible, trancha Astrid d'un air déterminé. Il doit forcément y avoir une connexion quelque part.  
Walter la considéra un instant avec attention. Astrid était vraiment extraordinaire. Elle avait répondu sans le savoir à son interrogation.  
— Je sais ce qui se passe, fit Walter soudainement. La Porte ne s'est pas refermée. Elle s'est simplement _déplacée_.  
Peter se tourna vers lui. Il était éberlué.  
— Comment ça, déplacée ?  
Son père hocha doucement la tête.  
— Et je crois savoir comment les libérer.


	14. Chapter 14 : Gamebook

**Quatorzième partie : Gamebook**

— Je crois qu'il est vivant, annonça Soline en se relevant.  
A ses pieds, Thomas Jerome Newton était allongé et inconscient. Il respirait faiblement et une large tache sombre imbibait sa chemise au niveau du flanc gauche.  
Dunham s'était assise et s'appuyait maintenant contre l'un des piliers de la crypte. Son épaule lui faisait mal mais la douleur était supportable. L'ennui était qu'elle pouvait difficilement bouger son bras droit, qu'elle replia contre son ventre.  
— Il va falloir que vous l'attachiez, fit-elle en direction de Soline.  
Forrester fronça les sourcils.  
— Mais avec quoi ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, il est complètement _out_.  
Dunham insista.  
— Croyez-moi, ne le sous-estimez pas. Il faut le neutraliser avant qu'il se réveille. Tenez.  
Elle sortit avec effort une paire de menottes de la poche de sa veste.  
Forrester s'exécuta. Newton pesait son poids et elle dut le saisir à bras le corps pour le redresser. Elle le cala contre une colonne puis tira ses bras en arrière pour les menotter derrière le pilier. Thomas n'avait pas repris conscience. Sa tête ballota de gauche à droite pour finalement retomber vers l'avant.  
Soline se releva en soupirant :  
— Et maintenant ?  
— Maintenant, répondit Dunham, il va falloir trouver une sortie à cette crypte.  
— Mais la Porte s'est refermée. Vos collègues n'ont pas pu passer. Croyez-vous qu'il y ait une autre issue ?  
— Peut-être, si nous avons de la chance.  
— Mais où chercher ? Il n'y a que cette prairie, à perte de vue...  
Elle avança de quelques pas en direction de l'herbe, mais Olivia l'interpella aussitôt :  
— Je vous déconseille d'aller plus loin !  
Forrester se retourna, interloquée.  
— Pourquoi ? Ce n'est que de l'herbe...  
— C'est une projection d'un autre monde. J'ignore ce qui peut se passer si vous entrez là-dedans...  
— Mais il n'y a que la prairie devant nous, agent Dunham. De l'autre côté, c'est l'escalier et il ne mène plus à aucune Porte.  
— Alors il va falloir faire confiance à mes amis et attendre qu'ils nous sortent de là, conclut Olivia.

Walter, Peter et Astrid quittèrent la crypte et rejoignirent la chapelle St Martin avec angoisse. La situation était critique et les évènements qu'ils avaient vus se dérouler dans le caveau étaient inquiétants. Visiblement, Olivia avait été blessée. Sans aide médicale, son état pouvait rapidement s'aggraver. Peter commençait à paniquer. Si seulement il avait pu passer à travers l'ouverture avant que la Porte ne se referme !  
— Il y a un moyen de les sortir de là, mais il est assez radical, fit Walter une fois revenu dans la chapelle.  
— Walter, je t'en prie, explique-toi. Comment la Porte a-t-elle pu se déplacer ?  
— Ça je l'ignore, mais il y a forcément un rapport avec la pierre posée aux pieds de Jeanne D'Arc.  
Astrid s'avança vers le bloc et le fixa quelques instants sans mot dire.  
— Nous avons déjà essayé de la bouger, dit-elle. La Porte ne réapparaît pas.  
— Elle ne réapparaît pas ici, mais peut-être à un autre endroit...  
Peter porta une main à son front. En plus de sa peur, il avait maintenant une migraine épouvantable.  
— La cathédrale est immense, nous n'arriverons jamais à retrouver la Porte ! s'exclama-t-il.  
— D'autant plus qu'elle pourrait très bien réapparaître hors de la cathédrale, confirma son père. Ce qui élargit le champ des possibilités à l'univers entier.  
— Rien que ça ! soupira Astrid. Walter, à quel moyen radical avez-vous pensé ?  
Walter Bishop s'avança vers Farnsworth et posa une main sur son épaule. Puis il regarda la statue de Jeanne D'Arc et déclara :  
— Détruire la pierre.  
Astrid le fixa d'un air atterré.  
— Détruire la pierre ? Mais comment ? Nous ne sommes pas équipés pour cela !  
Peter dégaina aussitôt son cellulaire :  
— Appelons Broyles et le Bureau Fédéral de New York ! Ils peuvent nous envoyer une équipe le temps que Phillip nous rejoigne ici.  
— Bonne idée, Peter ! fit Astrid. Je m'en occupe.  
Elle s'éloigna pour passer l'appel. Peter s'approcha de Walter et le fixa dans les yeux.  
— Papa, explique-moi. Cette pierre, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Walter avait l'air pensif.  
— Il est probable que la pierre vienne de l'autre réalité. J'ignore exactement quel est son pouvoir et comment elle peut ouvrir un passage entre les mondes. Mais elle est sans doute là depuis le début. Par qui a-t-elle été apportée ici et pourquoi, je ne saurais le dire. Newton a dû en apprendre l'existence et s'en servir pour ses expériences. Si nous détruisons la pierre, nous détruirons en même temps la Porte qu'elle a ouverte, où qu'elle soit. C'est le seul moyen que nous avons de libérer Olivia et Soline au plus vite.  
Astrid, toujours au téléphone, revint vers les deux hommes :  
— Que faut-il détruire exactement, Walter ? Peut-on envisager de déplacer la pierre hors de la cathédrale ?  
— Je crains que non, répondit Bishop. Le mécanisme est peut-être plus large. Je pense qu'il faut détruire la pierre à l'intérieur de la chapelle, exactement là où elle a été placée à l'origine.  
_Sainte Vierge Marie_, pensa Astrid. Elle porta le cellulaire à son oreille et confirma la décision à l'officier de police.  
— Oui... A l'intérieur de la cathédrale. Nous n'avons pas le choix. L'agent fédéral Broyles sera sur place dans quelques heures pour les questions de protocole. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre son arrivée... D'accord.  
Elle coupa la communication et considéra les Bishop avec attention.  
« Ils arrivent d'ici un quart d'heure avec une équipe de démineurs. Ils apportent du C-4.  
— Oh, fit Walter en souriant, ça devrait être largement suffisant.

Phillip Broyles aurait préféré être réveillé par un cauchemar plutôt que par l'appel d'Astrid Farnsworth. Mais il était le responsable d'une Division bien particulière et les cauchemars n'étaient pas à la hauteur de la réalité qu'il vivait.  
Dunham une fois de plus n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Et maintenant son équipe tout entière était à St John en train de préparer l'explosion d'une chapelle.  
Dieu du ciel. Pourquoi donc fallait-il que les choses empirent à ce point ? Evidemment, le fait que Dunham poursuive l'enquête sans autorisation n'avait rien d'un scoop. Elle n'était pas du genre à prendre sa semaine pour aller bronzer du côté de Revere Beach. Mais il aurait bien aimé éviter d'avoir à justifier cette opération kamikaze dans une cathédrale. L'une des attractions touristiques les plus prisées de New York, par-dessus le marché ! Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger les affaires de la Division Fringe, déjà bien assez controversée. Pourtant les enjeux étaient de taille. Si vraiment détruire la pierre pouvait annihiler les failles qui s'ouvraient un peu partout sur le territoire, le jeu en valait la chandelle — ou plutôt la chapelle.  
Broyles s'habilla à la hâte. Il lui fallait partir immédiatement sur place. Et avant cela, comme Astrid le lui avait suggéré, il avait quelque chose d'essentiel à faire.

Dans la crypte, Soline et Olivia prenaient leur mal en patience. Dunham attendait fébrilement le réveil de Newton. Elle voulait l'interroger sur les expériences menées dans la cathédrale. Savoir où et quels étaient les pièges qu'il avait cachés et comment les désamorcer. Elle avait maintenant l'avantage sur lui. Mais tant qu'il était inconscient, elle était pieds et poings liés, au même titre que lui. Le soleil qui brillait de mille feux au-dessus de la prairie commençait à descendre doucement sur l'horizon. Le spectacle était extraordinaire. Soline et Olivia ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de l'immensité du ciel. Elles étaient en pleine réalité virtuelle. Quelque chose d'indéterminé entre le vrai et le faux. Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que d'une question de perception. Peut-être n'y avait-t-il rien d'autre dans cette crypte que la pierre et l'humidité. Peut-être étaient-elles simplement abusées par leurs sens et peut-être Newton ne faisait-il rien d'autre que manipuler leur cerveau. Dans tous les cas, en dépit de la féérie du paysage, tout cela était profondément effrayant. Manipuler la perception des gens pouvait conduire aux mesures les plus extrêmes. Dénigrer l'individu, violer son intégrité. Les gouvernements du monde entier rêvaient de tels programmes de combat. Asservir les populations en projetant devant leurs yeux les menaces les plus terrifiantes. A ce fantasme s'ajoutait la création de super-soldats. Entraînés à lutter dans un environnement artificiel, munis d'armes factices et prêts à se sacrifier sur la base d'une pseudo-réalité. Sourds à leur libre-arbitre, aveugles à leur esprit critique, obéissant sans discernement aux ordres suprêmes. Pourtant, il y avait une chose qu'ils oubliaient. Au bout du chemin, la mort était la même. On pouvait revêtir la grande Faucheuse du plus bel apparat, elle gardait toujours sa vilaine tête de mort sous le masque.  
Soline s'assit près d'Olivia. Elles regardaient toujours le ciel rose qui s'arrondissait comme une aquarelle géante.  
— Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille, fit Soline. Il vous arrive souvent ce genre de trucs, au FBI ?  
Dunham eut un petit sourire entendu.  
— A la Division Fringe, il nous est arrivé d'assister à des évènements bien curieux... Mais ne vous y trompez pas. Cette prairie n'a rien de bucolique. C'est une arme. Déployée contre notre monde. J'ignore exactement comment elle fonctionne et comment la neutraliser, mais il va falloir se méfier davantage des apparences désormais.  
— Vous avez raison. S'il y a bien une chose que cette histoire m'a apprise, c'est que la vérité ne ressemble pas à ce que l'on voit. Sur quoi compter, si on ne peut plus se fier à ses sens ?  
— Quelque chose en rapport avec le coeur et l'âme, sans doute, suggéra Dunham.

Broyles n'eut qu'à exhiber sa carte d'agent spécial pour que le gérant de l'hôtel s'empresse de lui ouvrir la chambre occupée par Soline. La lumière était encore allumée et une serviette de bain humide était enroulée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Forrester avait dû partir de manière bien précipitée.  
— Merci, fit-il à l'attention du gérant qui s'éclipsa aussitôt, intimidé par la visite nocturne d'un agent fédéral.  
Phillip s'avança dans la pièce et découvrit le manuscrit, étalé sur le bureau. Il saisit l'un des feuillets et le parcourut rapidement du regard. Il reconnaissait la petite écriture de Soline, nerveuse et serrée. On pouvait lire la confusion de son esprit à travers les lettres raturées. C'était la même écriture qu'il y avait douze ans, à l'époque de l'affaire John Doe et de son cortège d'horreurs. Avant que Soline ne délaisse les stylos pour les netbooks. Les souvenirs lui revinrent alors en mémoire avec une précision surprenante. Sa rencontre avec Forrester, l'étrange attrait que sa fragilité avait exercé sur lui, son visage grave et son regard craintif de petit animal piégé. Comment avait-il pu s'amouracher de cette jeune femme dont le comportement n'était dicté que par la peur ? Il soupira. Quelque chose au fond de lui connaissait déjà la réponse. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour le décider à franchir le pas. Un contact, l'odeur subtile d'un parfum, un geste chaleureux. Repoussant les pensées qui l'envahissaient à cette évocation, il rassembla les feuilles qui formaient _La Route Obscure _et quitta la chambre d'hôtel à la hâte.

L'équipe technique du Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation de New York arriva à St John dix minutes après qu'Astrid eut mit fin à leur conversation téléphonique. Leur réactivité était impressionnante. Ce n'était pas pour rien que ce Bureau était l'un des plus performants des Etats-Unis. Le responsable de l'équipe, un certain Bob Beckford, s'informa directement auprès de Farnsworth sans chercher à dénouer tous les détails. Il avait bien compris que le temps était compté et Astrid en était grandement soulagée. Elle lui expliqua brièvement l'opération et deux agents spécialisés en déminage s'empressèrent de préparer le C-4. Ils étaient efficaces et en moins d'un quart d'heure les charges furent placées autour de la pierre.  
— Il y a un risque d'effondrement, expliqua Beckford qu'Astrid ne se lassait pas de regarder. Il avait un air à Tom Cruise qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.  
« Il va falloir sortir de la chapelle pour éviter tout accident.  
Astrid, Walter et Peter suivirent ses instructions et sortirent de l'abside pour se réfugier derrière le grand autel principal. Après un bref compte à rebours, l'un des démineurs actionna le détonateur et une formidable explosion fit trembler la cathédrale jusque dans ses tréfonds.  
_Nom d'un chien, ils vont faire sauter tout l'édifice !!_ pensa Peter en se bouchant les oreilles.  
Une fumée épaisse sortit de la chapelle en grosses volutes grises. Les agents se mirent à tousser. Walter couvrit sa bouche avec un mouchoir et se précipita vers St Martin. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la pierre. La statue de Jeanne D'Arc avait volé en éclats, pulvérisée par la puissance du choc.  
Astrid courut vers Bishop et constata l'étendue des dégâts.  
— On dirait bien que la pierre a été littéralement désintégrée ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
Mais Peter n'avait que faire de la disparition de la pierre. Il voulait savoir si son père avait raison et si Olivia était bien revenue dans la crypte réelle. Il courut aussitôt en direction du sous-sol, sans attendre Walter ni Astrid. Il déboucha quelques secondes plus tard dans le caveau et découvrit Soline et Olivia assises côte à côte, occupées à regarder la clé de voûte.  
— Olivia !  
Elle se tourna vers lui l'air surprise, comme au sortir d'un rêve. Forrester ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés :  
— Mais... où sont passés le ciel et la prairie ?!  
Peter courut vers Dunham et s'agenouilla près d'elle.  
— Comment te sens-tu ?  
— Ça va, merci. Je n'ai rien, juste une éraflure.  
Elle se tourna vers le pilier où était attaché Thomas, mais il avait disparu avec le reste. Par le jeu compliqué des réalités gigognes, ce n'était pas le Newton de son monde qu'elle avait rencontré ici. Elle fronça les sourcils. Toutes les réponses à ses questions allaient devoir attendre.  
— La Porte s'est rouverte ? interrogea Forrester.  
— Pas exactement, répondit Walter qui arrivait sur les lieux, suivi d'Astrid et de l'équipe de new-yorkais.  
« Nous l'avons juste faite disparaître de ce monde.

Le jour se levait sur New York lorsque Phillip Broyles parvint enfin à la cathédrale St John. Une autre longue journée s'annonçait pour lui. Mais il était soulagé d'apprendre qu'aucun de ses agents n'avait été grièvement blessé.  
Il se dirigea vers Soline qui se tenait debout devant l'entrée principale de la cathédrale. Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait s'imprégner de la fraîcheur matinale en respirant profondément. Elle sentit la présence de Broyles et ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il s'arrêtait à ses côtés.  
— Bonjour Soline, fit-il d'une voix neutre. Mais il évitait son regard.  
Elle le considéra un instant sans répondre. Puis le salua à son tour.  
— Bonjour, Phillip.  
— La nuit a été mouvementée, on dirait.  
Forrester esquissa un sourire.  
— Tu as manqué le clou du spectacle.  
Il se tourna vers elle et croisa enfin son regard.  
— Je suis désolé, Soline.  
Elle ne répondit pas et se détourna pour fixer l'horizon.  
— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, fit-elle finalement. Tout ça est bien trop loin, maintenant.  
Il baissa les yeux, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis il lui tendit une chemise cartonnée dans lequelle il avait rassemblé toutes les feuilles du manuscrit.  
— J'ai récupéré le roman à l'hôtel.  
Elle eut une hésitation, puis saisit la pochette.  
— Merci.  
Mais il ne se décidait pas à clore la conversation. Il chercha à nouveau son regard.  
— Ce que tu as fait cette nuit est remarquable, tu sais. Tu as forcé le Destin, cette fois.  
Forrester, immobile, continuait de fixer l'horizon.  
— C'est vrai, reconnut-elle. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai pris une décision par moi-même...  
— Rien n'est jamais définitif, Soline. On peut toujours changer les choses.  
Il se rapprocha d'elle et tenta timidement un geste amical. Elle repoussa gentiment sa main.  
— Je crois que les agents de New York t'attendent, fit-elle doucement en s'écartant.  
Broyles la regarda lentement s'éloigner._ Un jour, Soline passerait à l'acte, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire_. Ce jour était visiblement arrivé et il était porteur d'espoir.

Olivia était en train de se faire soigner lorsque Forrester parvint jusqu'à elle. Peter était à ses côtés. A quelques mètres de là, Walter et Astrid conversaient en sirotant un café, l'air visiblement soulagés. Les gyrophares des véhicules de police et de l'ambulance tournoyaient en silence dans le lever du jour. Une histoire prenait fin. Une autre commençait.  
Dunham leva les yeux vers Soline.  
— Comment va votre épaule ?  
— Ça va, merci. Il n'a fallu que quelques points de suture.  
Forrester hocha la tête, l'air hésitant.  
— Je... J'ai quelque chose pour vous.  
Elle lui tendit la pochette contenant _La Route Obscure_.  
« J'ai terminé le roman.  
Olivia eut un large sourire.  
— Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.  
— Je pense que c'est à vous qu'il revient, poursuivit Soline. Il semble que vous et Peter ayez un rôle important à jouer dans cette histoire.  
Peter sourit à son tour et haussa les sourcils d'un air faussement étonné :  
— Ça alors. Un livre dont vous êtes le héros !  
Forrester se mit à rire. Elle plongea les mains dans ses poches d'un air emprunté.  
— Je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille. J'ai un conte à terminer pour Noël.  
Olivia acquiesça.  
— Nous aurons peut-être à nouveau besoin de vos talents.  
— Vous savez où me trouver... répondit Soline.  
Elle salua Walter et Astrid d'un geste de la main, puis partit en direction de sa voiture. A quelques mètres de là, debout dans la froideur du matin, Broyles la regarda s'éloigner pensivement. Le soleil déborda lentement de l'horizon et traça dans le ciel un halo de lumière.

_FIN_

_*Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit un message ! Et surtout merci à toi Lunastelle ;) !!*_


End file.
